Kaizoku: Kimetsu no Yaiba
by ramblehook
Summary: The story begins with Zoro and Law landing on an unknown island in the timeline of Kimetsu no Yaiba, after a sea incident in the New World. They encounter the Insect Hashira, Shinobu Kocho who arrives to investigate the island in search of demons. The story takes place after the Dressrosa Arc (One Piece) and Mugen Train Arc (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba).
1. Evil in the Dark

**CHAPTER 1 - Evil in the Dark**

They made it ashore amidst all the Marine chaos that had shaken up the waters since Dressrosa. Bartolomew and the crew were finally overwhelmed upon a patch of unknown waters, just like the Florian Triangle except that the whole thing was on the next level amidst the New World. An extremely precarious situation with no sight of land, the ship of the Barto Club was nowhere in sight.

"Hmm… where's the ship?" Zoro gaped with hands above his eyes.

"You got us lost again, Zoro-ya. This is the third time we've landed back on the same shore." Law was furious.

"Hey! Don't blame me for this mess! Where are Luffy and the others?" Zoro demanded.

"We would've found them if you hadn't messed around with your directions."

"You are really pissing me off."

"I doubt they'll be here at a place like this. We need to get back as soon as possible. My crew's waiting at Zou, and we need to prepare things ahead."

"Now that I think of it, we really did piss Kaido off, didn't we? I doubt things will calm down. As a matter of fact, he'll be soon upon us, the Emperor."

"As I had mentioned in Punk Hazard, there's a high probability that we might die against him." Law reminded, "We had a hard time against Doflamingo and his crew. I don't believe things would go the same against Kaido."

"So what the hell are we waiting for? Let's get back to the ship." Zoro paced ahead.

"Wait!" Law retorted, "We've wasted enough time as it is. Don't go running around in circles. I'll lead."

Zoro stopped on his tracks.

"There's someone close. And it doesn't feel human." he reported.

Law knew that the Beast Pirates were a bunch of Devil Fruit users. There would be trouble if they were found out.

"Room!" Law released his Devil Fruit powers, sensing a presence inside the 'Room'.

"Shambles." He flipped his fingers and dropped out a creature.

"What the hell is this?" Zoro drew his Shusui, "It doesn't seem a human."

"Who the hell sent you here?" Law demanded upon the newfound.

The creature made grumbles with no significant reply.

"I doubt he's one of Kaido's men." Law declared. The creature leaped against their expectations, itself unaware that Zoro had slashed it before it had known itself. The creature was cut in half through the torso. But that didn't stop the beast. Its red eyes demanded blood whilst the sharp teeth sent off a malevolent vibe with an unsettling grind. To their surprise, it began to move, recovering from the damage.

"I knew that thing was giving off a weird sense. It doesn't seem like a Logia user." Zoro analysed.

"It's not a Devil Fruit user. It's bleeding the hell out." Law observed.

"Alright." Zoro knew that the creature was a threat no matter its affiliation, and took no time in hacking off into multiple pieces. It wailed as it dissipated into the air.

"I doubt that's the last one of them." Law speculated. Both of them agreed to keep an eye out.

They arrived ashore on an unknown island that afternoon, but their attempts had been in vain to uncover their situation. It was the dead of the night. Law led the way, as it was decided upon Zoro's incompetency with directions. Except that Law had no idea of the topography, despite Zoro's troubles.

* * *

"There's something nearby." Zoro felt a presence. It was similar to the creature that they had encountered. Both of them found themselves upon an opening from the forest. It seemed like a village, empty and abandoned. A scream resounded through the lonely night. Zoro and Law stood guard and proceeded towards the sound.

"A village huh?" Zoro drew out his Shusui, "I can't sense any humans nearby."

"Weird." Law said. He knew that the village had its own mystery. As a fact, he didn't believe that it was a village anymore.

"I'll head ahead." Zoro said, heading towards the source of the scream.

There were a girl and her wounded mother. They were inside one of the houses cornered by a similar beast found back in the forest. Zoro cut down the monster without a second thought. The girl had lost hope, terrified.

"M… monster." she said looking at the swordsman, as the beast dissipated into nothing.

"It's alright, kid." Zoro said in consolation. The girl's mother died from the wounds, and none of his words could've made any difference. The girl grabbed hold of her mother and wept in despair.

Zoro felt a sudden sense of danger. He ran outside and found Law surrounded by more of the familiar beasts.

"What the hell are these things?" Zoro bellowed.

Law managed to dodge the enemy attacks, dealing lethal blows with his sword. He hadn't felt the need to use his Devil Fruit powers until someone landed from the sky. It seemed like a larger version of the previous monsters. It seemed agile enough to prove formidable.

"What a pain!" Law remarked.

Zoro thought to handle the new enemy. Before he could've made a move, the monster was cut stabbed from behind. Law had no hand, observing in surprise.

A human woman was discovered next to the monster. A sensation of countless butterflies surrounding the area. Zoro paced ahead to end the monster before it could do damage. To his surprise, the big beast got messed up, being torn down off its flesh and ravaged inside-out.

"Poison." Law realised, "Strong stuff."

He looked at the woman who had her sword drawn, observing a katana of a modified shape. The beast crushed onto the ground and self-destructed itself with intense pain and agony. The rest withered into the air. Zoro was taken back from the experience. He observed the woman.

"Friend or foe?" he asked.

The woman struck him with her blade. Zoro predicted her hostility, blocking the attack.

"Oh my. Are you getting in my way along with the demons?" the woman asked.

The woman had a petite figure, shorter of height and purple eyes, and reminiscence of bugs.

"Demons?" Zoro wondered. He realised that she must've mentioned of the creatures that they had fought.

"You don't look like a demon. Are you working for a demon? I'm sorry, you must've been forced to do their work."

"Hey! Don't jump into conclusions!" Zoro retorted. The woman felt a malevolent vibe and forced ahead with her sword. Zoro continued to block her volley of slashes. He hacked ahead in retort. The woman jumped back to avoid his move.

"Alright, you are ticking me off." Zoro said, withdrawing his Shusui.

"Oh my. You are ferocious, aren't you? Just like a demon." the woman mocked.

Law watched from the distance. Zoro was somehow worked up with the fight.

"One Sword Style - Iai…"

The woman took a defensive stance to block the attack.

"Lion's Song!" Zoro unleashed his attack. The woman realised that it was a much stronger slash than she had anticipated. But to her surprise, Zoro missed his target. Instead, he diced off one of the remaining concealed monsters, planning to attack the woman from behind. The force of the Lion's Song was ravaging, making the beast cringe, tearing itself apart. The shock itself led to its demise, disintegrating into the air. The woman was surprised that her opponent had saved her from fatality.

"Okay." Zoro turned around and faced her, "I don't know what these things are, and I wouldn't care much. But you are getting in my way. You saw what I did. I won't show mercy if you are insistent."

The woman looked at him with caution and took a while before deciding to call it quits. She realised that he wasn't her enemy, nor a worker under any demon that she had believed. She withdrew her modified katana.

Zoro withdrew his hostility.

"No enemy would've protected me from that demon." the woman said, "And I apologise for the misunderstanding."

"Then explain this whole mess. Those things, this place, and who you are?" Law showed up and got to the point.

"Do I know you?" the woman asked.

"I hope not." Law replied dryly.

"I thought so." the woman smiled, "My name is Shinobu Kocho, and I'm a Demon Slayer."

"Demon Slayer?" Zoro wondered.

"Those things were demons and they feed off from human flesh. I came to this island after I had heard of a nasty report. But little did I assume to meet someone like you." she looked at Zoro, "You are a skilled swordsman."

"I know." Zoro replied.

"But that doesn't explain the reason you had attacked him." Law asked.

"Demons take various ways to torture and kill their prey. Sometimes they'd use humans through fear to attack their fellow humans. I had to suspect."

"Well, I can go along with that." Zoro agreed, "You can simply be glad that our fight did not drag longer."

Law nodded.

"Quite confident in your skills, aren't you?" Shinobu asked with a sly smile.

"I know my ways with swords." Zoro replied.

He introduced Law and himself, mentioning their dilemma of them being stuck in an unknown place.

"Oh my. You have some bad luck to have landed here, of all the places." Shinobu said with a chuckle.

"Why?" Zoro demanded.

"If you are referring to those demons, they weren't much of any point." Law said.

"Agreed." Zoro nodded.

"I heard there might a presence of one of the Twelve Demon Moons present on this island. And I can assure you, it means trouble." Shinobu explained.

"It sounds like some leader amongst these demons." Law assumed.

"They are the strongest ones. I don't know if I can beat them alone."

"And you are here all by yourself despite that risk? Pretty daring for a woman." Zoro admitted.

"Actually, there was another who came along with me."

* * *

Zoro and Law decided to agree upon a common decision.

"It seems like you have an idea regarding the place. We don't know where we are, so it would interest on both sides to lend you a hand." Law said, "We'll need all the possibilities to get back. This place is a mess as you have mentioned, making more a reason to get done here."

"I'm eager to meet this Twelve Moon or whatever. It might prove good training." Zoro grinned with excitement.

"You don't understand the danger, do you? I feel sorry for your ignorance." Shinobu pitied.

"It doesn't matter. We gave you the idea. It's your call to decide." Law said.

"You are capable." Shinobu admitted, "Slicing off that demon with a single strike wasn't just any luck. I'll accept your company."

"And what about that girl? She's the only one left alive out here." Zoro mentioned.

They went inside and found the deplorable sight. Shinobu mentioned that a group of Demon Slayer assistants named the Kakushis were stationed at the eastern side of the island. She took the girl and delivered her to safety. Zoro and Law stayed back upon the village burying the dead. They were done by dawn when Shinobu had returned back to continue her investigation.

"I had to send a report regarding what happened here. We cannot let this continue." she said.

Law and Zoro agreed. And so, the uncanny alliance of the Insect Pillar, the Surgeon of Death, and the Pirate Hunter led way ahead into unknown dangers.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**P.S. **_\- _The chapter has been revised of its minor errors._


	2. Dichotomy of Good and Evil

**CHAPTER 2 - Dichotomy of Good and Evil**

"Where the hell are we going anyway?" Zoro demanded.

"You don't get to tell me where I am heading. You've wasted our time with your misdirection as it is. The hour's running late." Shinobu retorted.

"She's right, Zoro-ya. So why don't you stop your yapping and keep your direction?" Law gibed.

"Fine!" Zoro was annoyed.

The alliance of swordsmen was on their way to investigate another village that was susceptible to a demon attack.

"You said you are a Demon Slayer. Tell me more about this island and your work." Law asked.

"So you really don't know what's happening here?" Shinobu looked at him with surprise.

"No. You mentioned some Moon-Demon that I couldn't understand."

"First and foremost, I represent the Demon Slayer Corps, who are responsible for defeating Demons and protecting innocent people from falling victim. I'm referred to as the Insect Pillar of the Corps, a title given for my fighting style." Shinobu explained.

"I felt a weird presence back when you had stabbed that giant demon. That technique..." Law added.

"It was the Dance of the Butterflies, one of my techniques. "

"Butterfly, huh? It did resemble the aura."

"I use the Breath of the Insect, one of the many swordsmanship Breath techniques that allow a human to fight on par with Demons." Shinobu explained, turning towards Zoro, "Speaking of which, I commend your skill, Roronoa Zoro. Only a handful of people were ever successful in blocking my move."

"I can't believe that the blade was poisoned." Zoro said, "Good thing I read your move. Your katana has a unique shape. I believe you use it to stab your enemy."

"It's an efficient method to administer venom against the Demons." Law realised.

"Correct." Shinobu said, "That's the way I fight these monsters. Regardless of the poison, and as long as I can use my blade, the demons shall know pain." Shinobu said with a serene smile. Zoro felt it otherwise. She was trying to emit her true emotions.

"You are angry, aren't you?" he had to ask.

A pause.

"You just reminded me of a boy I had met recently. He found me out and said the same thing." Shinobu said, breaking the silence.

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Nothing. You don't seem like the kind to show mercy to Demons. So I believe, you are quite opposite in nature to the boy I mentioned."

"I haven't even met this kid. What did he do?" Zoro demanded in curiosity. He wanted to know how he differed.

"Cut it out, Zoro-ya." Law intruded. Zoro observed that Shinobu gave off an unsettling vibe. Maybe he struck a nerve. He agreed with Law.

"The boy's sister had turned into a Demon." Shinobu revealed, "You remember those Demons in that village? A few of them were humans that changed after they were attacked."

"Changed? Wait, you mean to say that the ones we killed were all humans?" Zoro gasped.

Shinobu nodded, "Humans turn when they are exposed to the blood of a powerful Demon, taking away their humanity while they ravage the rest of their kind."

"Some nasty ability." Law acknowledged.

"You both saw they were relentless murderers." Shinobu said, returning to her point, "But yet, that boy's sister would protect her brother despite being a Demon. And the boy has shown mutual affection."

"A Demon retaining humanity? I can't say that I'm fully cognizant of these Demons, but if you say one them can restrain itself from tearing down innocent people, well I'm intrigued. Those fellows showed no mercy wrecking that village."

"I could never be that kind and endearing towards the things I'm bound to kill. That doesn't make me a hypocrite."

"It doesn't." Zoro replied, "But I guess something must've happened to you in the past?"

Shinobu stopped on her tracks.

"Well, they did kill my sister. And I'm up to showing no mercy against such beasts. They lie, and manipulate, and kill the ones you care for. They only care about their own existence. And yet…" Shinobu was getting agitated, "And yet, my sister used to sympathise for them. She was a kind and gentle woman, and I admired her." A pause, "The boy's sister hasn't killed a single human. And the boy sympathise these beasts, like my beloved sister. His family was killed by a demon, left his sister turning into one, and yet he wouldn't give in to the hate."

Shinobu couldn't hide her emotion any longer. She glared back at her companions.

"This kid must have a strong resolve." Zoro acknowledged, "I think I understand your dilemma. It's your hatred towards Demons, losing loved ones. I may agree with your sister and that kid. But revenge isn't the answer."

"So you say I should befriend my enemies?" Shinobu demanded.

"Your sister and that kid might believe that, but I don't think you are willing to go along with it." Zoro replied, "But consider this, that kid's sister is no monster. There's a dichotomy of good and evil. As per our former experience, the usual Demons won't stop. It's either them or you. One of the sides must die. A true warrior knows when to show brutality, yet compassion and kindness to the situation."

"Don't think about this too hard. Cut the Demon that attacks. It's as simple as that." Zoro elaborated.

"But that doesn't mean that we show restraint. You, Kocho-ya, are here for a mission, we have our own reasons. We will need everything at our disposal. Time is of the essence." Law reminded of the priorities.

Shinobu agreed and got herself back together.

"Let's save the people on the island, the best we can." she said.

* * *

They arrived upon their destination. The three of them were relieved to find the village intact, the villagers alive. Shinobu talked to the people and got the news that there had been instances of missing children. There were no significant sightings of demons as far as the villagers had to say. Shinobu knew that the enemy was watching the place.

"They are biding their time." Law said.

The others agreed. The village wouldn't survive a demonic onslaught without their help.

"It sure would've been great with Usopp's long surveillance. I'm not sensing anything." Zoro said, "We'll have to stay sharp tonight."

Shinobu had to agree. From all the hullaballoo in the headquarters preceding before she was deployed on her mission, she was sure that the island would've become a demon territory, working as a satellite base for Muzan Kibutsuji, the mastermind behind all the demons.

"I have a feeling those Demons have caught wind of our arrival. I hope they all show up tonight. We can get done with this situation so that we can figure out a heading for Zou. Kaido is upon us." Law mentioned, "And no holding back. I don't want that 'Good vs. Evil' ideology if we are planning to save these people."

"Right." Shinobu agreed, "We got to kill them all."

Zoro knew that Law and he needed to meet up with Sanji and the others. The Curly Hat Crew was in the dark situation after their clash against the Big Mom Pirates. Law's crew was awaiting at Zou. And the thought of two Emperors getting involved, inclusive of Luffy's bold declaration at Fishman Island against Big Mom was another big problem. But that wasn't the time to think about the platter of troubles.

There were two main exits out of the village, which seemed the most vulnerable routes from demon attacks. The villagers were warned of the impending threat and the cause of the missing children. But they rose to fight alongside their benefactors. Despite Shinobu's initial thought to keep the villagers off any skirmishes, a few of them had volunteered to keep eyes out for trouble. The rest of them were sheltered at the Community Centre. Zoro took the job to protect the villagers by covering the central areas of the village. Shinobu and Law took charge of the two exits.

* * *

As the night grew late, the next morning was soon upon the world. Law was impatient and waited for something to show up. He discovered a small group of demons creeping from the northern end of the forest. He decided not to rush in, waiting for the enemy to make a move. To his surprise, the demons had disappeared retreating into the darkness.

* * *

"Hey, mister. Why do you carry three swords? Do you use all of them?" a kid approached Zoro.

"Yeah." Zoro replied.

"Like an acrobat?" the kid was curious.

"Scram, you brat. Swords ain't for show." Zoro retorted. The kid panicked back to the Community Centre. His mother yelled at him for being reckless and moving outside. Zoro felt that something was wrong. He believed that the three of them along with the village volunteers should provide good eyes to cover the territory. But when it came to protecting the people, the plan could've changed. Their priorities would change from offense to defense, protecting the civilians from being killed. And that's where the demons struck gold. The ground began to shake and popped up evil creatures. They surrounded the Community Centre. Zoro had to rush in to stop the demons from reaching the villagers. He had felt the sinister vibe before the surprise, but couldn't react with immediate effect.

"Oni Giri!" he rushed with all three-swords, destroying the demons on his path. The rest of them rushed onto his position to take him out.

"Three Swords Style…" Zoro halted. The demons spread out into two sides evading the presumed attack.

_Did they realise?_ Zoro couldn't fathom. He hadn't the time to handle both the sides and decided to face the demons nearest to the Community Centre.

"One Sword Style - 360 Pound Phoenix!" He waved his Shuisui creating a large Flying Slash. It struck the first group of demons, tearing and disrupting their movements. Zoro took the confusion to his advantage and followed the second group, hunting them down. The remainder of the Demons began to stomp the Community Centre walls. The beasts could've stormed into the Centre from the ground, filled with fresh people gobbling up the kids and women and whatever horrid the night had to offer. But they couldn't invade. The structure well reinforced with concrete on the base.

Meanwhile, Zoro knew his strength and might've engulfed the villagers, destroying the Community Centre walls without precision of his attacks.

Amidst the chaos, Zoro had observed the River Styx flow, the serene flow of a water attack. An advanced technique! Were the Demons responsible? Zoro knew that he had to stop the source before it could pour into the Centre. His Observation Haki had awakened and concentrated on the putrid sense of demonic presence, locking down onto his targets.

"Three Sword Style…" He locked his blades in a vertical manner, "**Demonic Raven!**"*

Rolling along the ground and gravel, Zoro dashed into the enemy convention and struck down the evil presence. The river flowed despite his intervention. He realised that the water technique was benevolent, cutting through the demons on its path. Someone was responsible. A swordsman with an advanced sword technique, Zoro believed. A mysterious figure stood at the end of the onslaught. The party wasn't over. The water attack had managed to slow down and destroy a segment of the enemy horde, and Zoro took the opportunity to get rid of the rest.

* * *

The villagers were safe. Trafalgar Law had disappeared from the north end. Zoro and Shinobu were unaware of each other's situations. The latter had an easy confrontation. A small group of demons was all she had to face until a figure showed up behind her.

"Oh my, it took you long enough. And I thought you had run away." Shinobu mocked.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" retorted the figure, a man with black hair and blue eyes. He carried a Nichirin sword.

"They were up north. The kids abducted from this village are safe for now, but I might've ticked them off whilst at it." he explained.

"No wonder you are disliked by everyone. Am I wrong, Tomioka?" Shinobu quipped.

The guy was shocked. He didn't expect to have been rewarded by insult.

"Things were dire at the village. I guess it was your idea to pack every last person into the Community Centre?" Tomioka asked.

"I did. It was worth the risk with the man-in-charge." Shinobu was concerned, "How's the situation out there? I was about to head in right after I had finished with these intruders." A pile of demons agonised from her poison, wailing and withering away from pain and misery.

"I saw a swordsman." Tomioka remembered, "He was skilled to take advantage of my Breath of Water when I tried stopping the Demons. I was a tad bit late, and it could've been a bloodbath if that man had not been there. But he didn't seem like a Demon Slayer."

"He is not. He is a pirate." Shinobu said. She turned around and dashed into the village. Tomioka followed suit.

* * *

The smell of blood was fresh in the forest air. Trafalgar Law was surrounded.

"I believe you are the leader of the new hunters?" a demon stood in front of him, more humanoid in form. It had eyes marked with a number three, lower.

"So, you are one of those Demon bastards that Kocho-ya was talking about?" Law asked.

"I'm a Lower Demon Moon, and you should be afraid. Death is written. Your head will be a fine gift to Master Kibutsuji." said the demon.

"I'd be a poor surgeon if I'm scared of a little blood." Law retorted, drawing his sword, "Let's get this over with."

"You are right to the point. Very well!"

Despite all the blood that was spilled, Law was hyped for a fight more than ever. The demon preceded with a major carnage. Law couldn't let the enemy slip into the village.

"ROOM!" the Heart Pirates Captain was ready.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

_ **Footnotes:** _

_*Pronounced as Yasha Garasu in Japanese, meaning Yaksha Crow, a move used by Zoro against Oars in Thriller Bark._


	3. Revenant

**CHAPTER 3 - Revenant**

"Is everyone alright?" Zoro asked. Most of the people made a reply. A few of them took injuries from the demons. Shinobu had mentioned the human fatality behind demon wounds. Humans were susceptible to turning into one. Zoro mentioned the ones with injuries to step aside, sorting them out for the doctors to look into the matter. Speaking of which, Law was back. He returned back to the village and found things out of order.

"What's going on?" he asked. Shinobu was back and brought along a new face. Zoro was supervising the volunteers to keep an eye out in all directions. Law understood that the village was attacked in his absence. He believed it must've been an attack from the southern side, where Shinobu was situated, but then, he had found all those holes cracking up through the ground.

"A subterranean attack." he told himself. He was surprised by the enemy's ingenuity.

"Oh my, its Captain Law." Shinobu discovered, "How did it fare on the northern side?"

"That guy's in cohorts with you?" Giyu Tomioka asked her.

"Yeah, he's a surgeon. I believe he'll be able to help with the injured." Shinobu replied.

"How did it go, Tora-o? As you can see, things could've been worse out here." Zoro showed up.

"I was just surprised they attacked from the ground. I've dealt with the bunch to the forest north." Law said, "The demon said he was a Lower Moon, Number 3. Kocho-ya mentioned that these Moon-demons were formidable."

"What?" Tomioka was surprised, "You met one of the Twelve Moons?"

"That demon was all talk. He escaped with his tail between his legs. They are good at fleeing, if you'd ask me." Law recounted, "Tell me, who's this Muzan Kibutsuji?"

Shinobu and Tomioka were shocked by the name.

"Don't tell me he's here?" Tomioka asked.

"I haven't said anything." Law replied.

"Indeed, and I hope he's not around. We are not prepared to handle him right now." Shinobu said.

"No wonder you are alive. But I must praise that you had survived a Demon Moon. What did you do?" Tomioka asked.

"I did what I had to. It seemed they believed my abilities as some form of sorcery. But, they were more concerned about regrouping back. I took down most of the others."

"So the Demon Moon escaped, eh? Well, that's unsettling." Shinobu said.

"I'm not going to wait here for another attack. These guys should be put into their place." Zoro was annoyed, "All the demons are done here. But I doubt we can track them down easily."

"As a matter of fact, I might have some idea." Tomioka mentioned, "I had a run-off against one of their smaller groups and it seemed that they had come from the northern side of the island."

"That Moon-Demon fled north." Law mentioned, coinciding with Tomioka's statement.

"I guess we have a lead." Tomioka nodded.

"But tell me, Tomioka. You had mentioned you found the children from the village." Shinobu asked.

"Yeah. They are safe."

"Very well. We need to move ahead once we are done here. I doubt that'd dare to attack again." Law mentioned.

* * *

With Shinobu's expertise on anti-demonic remedies, Law was adept in picking up the basics and proved efficient with his Op-Op powers. Everyone else except Zoro was dumbfounded with his unique Devil Fruit powers.

"Oh my, it's sorcery." Shinobu chortled, surprised.

"I guess no one has any clue of Devil Fruits out here." Zoro said.

"Yeah, and we can use that to our advantage unless there's someone else otherwise." Law said, cutting down the injured villagers, administering dosage with Shinobu's help and expertise.

"I don't know." Zoro said on the contrary. Despite the fact that Trafalgar D. Water Law seemed the only Devil Fruit user, Zoro had a feeling that there was something amiss. The Lower Demon Moon had managed to escape Law's terror. The former being a coward wasn't a surprise and yet, his speed can be assumed extraordinary to have escaped Law's powers. And that's not all. The island was covered under a heavy shroud of ominous clouds and fog. If anyone would've attacked from ashore, they would face a big surprise.

"Zoro-ya, I had something in my mind that I hadn't mentioned the others." Law said in a low voice.

"And what's that?" Zoro asked

"I believe this island is of importance to someone. Maybe that Muzan Kibutsuji." Law mentioned, "During the face-off against the Moon-demon, the whole place reeked and was covered in blood and bones. It wasn't the work of that Moon-demon. There was someone else. Someone formidable."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me Kaido's upon us already?"

"I doubt it. They wouldn't ally with the demons. Their hands are full with the loss of the SMILEs." Law said.

* * *

Giyu Tomioka was prepared to leave.

"Hey, where is he going?" Zoro asked.

"The kids. Tomioka's heading to retrieve them." Shinobu replied.

"Alright, I'll go along with him."

Law knew that Zoro was interested in checking the area, the location of the skirmish in the forest.

"You'll find it when you see it." Law mentioned.

"Alright." Zoro replied.

"I doubt he'll find anything." Shinobu retorted.

"Yeah, I forgot." Law remembered Zoro's bad sense of direction.

"Hey, shut up!" Zoro couldn't take the taunt.

"Are you coming?" Tomioka asked, ready to leave.

"Yeah. Let's move."

They left the village.

"What did you tell him?" Shinobu saw their previous conversation, "Is your friend planning to fight the Demon Moon? I would prefer caution under that circumstance."

"He wants to check it out. He's eager for a fight, but I doubt that demon would return." Law replied. He decided not to mention the greater danger. The carnage preceding Law and Demon Moon's battle. If it were indeed pirates affiliated to Kaido, things might turn ugly. He had heard from Shinobu. Most of the Demon Slayers have suffered against these Demons. It was best they stayed away from pirate trouble. Their hands were full.

* * *

Tomioka was surprised by the sight. It seemed an entire population of a village was cut down by the demons. Yes, you heard it right, the victims were 'cut' down not devoured. They didn't eat any one of them. Zoro was cautious. He knew that, it was the work of an advanced swordsman. The cuts were clean and strong.

"Whoever did this must be stopped. The whole island is in danger." Tomioka said.

Zoro had to agree. An enemy of the observed calibre could mean trouble. He had a feeling that the enemy could've been a human since he was told that demons would usually eat-off their victims until there were no bones left. Reminded of his discussion with Law, he assumed that a pirate might be involved. But then again, why would a pirate cooperate with demons? What in the world was going on?

* * *

Tomioka had found the village kids and returned back to the carnage site.

"Come on, we need to head back." he said. Zoro pondered at the location in the meanwhile. He had a belief over the worst possible situation. An alliance between pirates and demons.

They headed back to the village. The kids were reunited with their families, a confirmed death casualty of zero. It was a big success for the Demon Slayers and their Pirate allies against the demons. But they had to pursue their target before the enemy could've made preparations. Shinobu and Law were done treating the wounded. Tomioka sent a raven back to the Kakushis stationed at the coast with a report, asking for reinforcements to protect the village.

"We need to head on ahead. Someone else will need to guard this village." he said, "I saw the carnage and it seemed more than the work of a Lower Demon Moon. We'll need all the help we can get. And as such, I'd request you, swordsmen, to accompany us in our quest." Tomioka bowed before Zoro and Law.

"You shan't worry. Kocho-ya and we have agreed to work this out." Law said, "But we need to hurry. I have a bad feeling about this."

The Kakushis responded to the request and came along with a group of Demon Slayers that were stationed protecting the coastal base. Law and the others were in clear conscience to head on ahead. They were thanked by the villagers for their miraculous and priceless aid of protecting their village. The kids shook hands with them, wishing them the best against their further dangers. The four of them took accepted the gratitude and dedication to fighting their common enemy.

* * *

Tomioka led the way through the dense forest, trailing the clues left behind by the demons. Zoro began to feel an ominous presence ahead of them. He rushed in without notice.

"Where is he going?" Tomioka asked.

"It looks like the enemy has come to us." Law mentioned. The three of them drew their blades.

Zoro made a confrontation ahead. The others heard the clashes of blades. Tomioka and Law believed that the perpetrator could've been the Lower Demon Moon. Zoro made contact against a sole foe.

But Tomioka and Shinobu couldn't feel a strong demonic presence. Shinobu felt a familiar presence rushing ahead.

"What's she worked up about?" Law asked against her short notice dash. He found that she was agitated.

Zoro drew out the Kitetsu, his second blade, adding strength with his Shusui.

"You are skilled, lady." he grinned. His opponent piqued his interest to take on the challenge.

Shinobu showed up. She gasped to find the belligerent on the other side.

"Do you know her?" Zoro asked seeing her shock.

"Oh my, you remind me of someone… Someone so familiar, yet so far away." the opponent mentioned.

Tears began streaming down Shinobu's eyes.

"Big sister." Shinobu's voice was faint from the shock. She struggled from the revelation.

"What?" Zoro was surprised. Shinobu did mention that her sister was killed by a demon.

"Please don't cry." the opponent sympathised.

"Listen! If she's indeed your big sister, you should step back." Zoro bellowed.

Shinobu was bewildered. Zoro had no choice but to carry on.

"You did well, lady. But let's see how you must fare a Flying Blade Attack." Zoro couldn't let the opponent make her move. She was formidable in her own techniques. Uncertainty and overconfidence on his part could've proved fatal.

"One Sword Style…" Zoro thought to test it out with his Shusui before he could've closed in for a melee attack, "Bird Dance!"

A vertical wave of a flying-slash sped towards the opponent.

"Big sister… Kanae." Shinobu observed the duel, "Kanae!" she screamed.

The opponent fazed none, dodging the flying-blade.

"Zoro!" Shinobu cried. The Pirate Hunter turned around, "What?"

"If you want me to stop, there's no point. Your sister is determined to kill us all." Zoro said.

"Let me fight her." Shinobu replied, stepping ahead with her blade. Her tears, determination, and despair in her eyes.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Dire Straits

**CHAPTER 4 - Dire Straits**

"K… Kanae Kocho…" Tomioka couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wait, she's Kocho-ya's sibling?" Law was shocked.

Shinobu took over the battle from Zoro, clashing swords against the opponent.

"How do you know that?" Tomioka was surprised. He had no idea that Law had any knowledge of Shinobu's sister.

"Zoro-ya?"

"That's the deceased sister Shinobu was talking about." Zoro mentioned, "This has been a morbid night."

* * *

Kanae Kocho was much stronger than Shinobu had remembered since the last time. The master of the Flower Breath Style attacked with a much robust and aggressive strength against her known graceful movements.

"Big sister! What's wrong with you?" Shinobu hollered.

"Big sister? Poor thing, I believe you must've mistaken me for someone else." Kanae replied.

Against everyone's expectations, she withdrew her blade, "I came to hunt demons. You don't look like the ones I'm looking for. I don't have the time to drag this fight any longer."

But Shinobu wasn't satisfied. She wanted answers. She was upset. She wanted Kanae to remember.

Blades clashed once again.

"I guess you wouldn't stop? It's a pity that I'll have to kill you." Kanae said, "Breath of Flower, Fourth Form…"

"I think this should stop." Law suggested. Zoro didn't move.

"Crimson Hanagoromo."

To Shinobu's eyes, Kanae performed one of her own techniques for the first time. Shinobu was overwhelmed, despite her deployed defence. Her guard broke, throwing her off her stance. Tomioka rushed in to protect Shinobu. But Kanae showed no restraint.

She's too fast. Tomioka drew his sword, hoping to reach in time and block the move.

"No mercy." Kanae said, hacking her blade upon her forgotten sister. Tomioka was too late.

"Lion's Song!"

To Kanae's surprise, her blade was cut in two.

A strong attack, dicing her blade into two. Zoro turned back and aimed his Shusui.

"This fight is over. Your opponent's down." he mentioned, "If you are eager to continue, I'll take over."

Kanae looked at her blade and immediately realised Zoro's skill and strength. She returned her gaze upon Tomioka, who was protecting a wounded Shinobu.

"Very well." Kanae withdrew her broken blade.

Zoro and Tomioka kept their guard.

"I'll leave." Kanae declared.

"But before that, tell us one thing." Law stepped up into the game. Kanae shifted her gaze.

"Did you kill those people back in the forest?"

Kanae continued to look upon him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she replied, looking upon Shinobu.

"Don't you remember your younger sister?" Tomioka demanded.

Kanae glared upon her fallen opponent, "My… younger sister…" She sighed after a ponder, "I don't remember having any siblings."

With a cold reply, Kanae Kocho, departed from the area. Zoro and Law decided not to pursue her.

"You wanted to let her go?" Law asked.

"I'd ask you the same thing. You didn't lift a finger." Zoro replied.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, Kocho-ya's not in good shape. It was her fight." Law said.

Both agreed upon a conclusion.

* * *

Law treated Shinobu's wounds. All of them waited for her to regain consciousness. The world looked blurry in the dead of the night.

"Ah!" Shinobu woke up with a start, "Where's she?"

"Gone." Zoro replied.

The lady discovered her companions amidst her agitation.

"You alright?" Tomioka asked.

"I think so." Shinobu remembered the whole thing.

"I'm sorry for getting worked up." she apologised, "I never expected to find her here. Guess I got knocked out."

"This night is getting stranger." Law noted, knowing it did not bode well for the long run, "We believed that sister of yours was dead. What the hell's going on?"

"She was dead." assured Tomioka, "I heard she died fighting an Upper Demon Moon."

"Then why's she here? What is this loony island?" Law demanded.

"We are in the dark as you are."

"She has become much stronger than before." Shinobu mentioned, "And she used techniques that are unaware to me."

"Maybe she had faked her death and has been training all these years." Zoro blurted.

"It seems unlikely." Tomioka replied.

"I saw her for the last rites. How dare you mock her death?" Shinobu seemed provoked.

"Because she looked pretty alive." Zoro retorted.

"We can't waste time arguing about this woman." Law got to the point, "And we can't stay here like sitting ducks. Confronting those Demons are our priority. Let's get things straight."

Tomioka agreed, "The northern shore's a few ways up ahead."

* * *

"What do you think, Tomioka?" Shinobu asked.

"She has changed since the last time." Tomioka noted, "But it was her, alright. That Crimson Hanagoromo was a good reminder."

Shinobu nodded. Tomioka asked Law, "Tell me? Why did you ask her of the forest massacre? Do you believe she killed those people?"

"I had my doubts. She qualified for the criteria. A skilled swordswoman, she showed hostility and was no Demon from what I could tell. Maybe she might've hacked those poor folks on a whim."

Shinobu looked back with an angry stare. There seemed to be mockery in his statement, she believed. But Tomioka took it in a logical sense. He understood Law's better assessment to suspect.

"She talked about killing demons." Law revealed his analysis, "Of course, there's the chance that she might have lied, but I have a feeling she may be working for someone."

"How do you know?" Shinobu demanded.

"I don't. I'm sorting out the possibilities. I don't know what she was like back in your day, but, it's best we are prepared for uncertainties."

* * *

The sun was on the rise. The group cleared the forest finding themselves at the northern shore. They found a boat docked at the beach.

"Is that yours?" Zoro asked.

Tomioka and Shinobu denied. Law walked ahead. The wind blew in from the sea and he was shocked to find a Jolly Roger flying above the mighty mast. He couldn't mistake the symbol.

"Whose Jolly Roger is that?" Zoro asked Law.

The latter looked around and found no one in the area. For a moment, he had thought to take the boat and escape out to sea, hoping that they'll find the Barto Club's ship and the Straw Hat Pirates. But he resisted from many things that seemed uncertain.

There was no one on the boat.

"Room!" Law bellowed, "Shambles!"

He made the boat disappear from the shore.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tomioka asked in surprise.

Law rushed back with an unsettled demeanour. If they are forced to escape, they'll need that boat as the last straw. He had no idea who had landed on the shores of that island but it was bad news.

Zoro wanted an answer.

"Why did you hide the boat?" he asked.

"That flag belongs to the Beast Pirates. Kaido's men have made it ashore." Law declared.

"Did they follow us or something?" Zoro was shocked.

"I doubt it. If they had known of our arrival, Kaido's men might've got wind of our presence out here. It's just a matter of coincidence and luck that we've discovered their vessel before they found us. The boat isn't big enough for a full-fledged crew. I'd assume it's some sort of an evacuation vessel." The boat was hidden inside the forest, "But let's leave it at that for now. We can't risk running into them, and speaking of which we will need to get out of here sooner than later."

Shinobu and Tomioka had no idea what was going on, but they realised that the people who had made ashore were bad news. Law's demeanour was enough to tell them. Whilst retreating back into the forest, Law had mentioned them the discovery he had made.

"I was careless. The island can be wiped out if we are not careful." Law mentioned, "This changes things."

* * *

An explosion shook the northern beaches.

"Apapapa… and I thought this island was deserted. You are a nasty lady."

Kanae Kocho confronted an unknown face. A weird man who used sorcery to create explosions.

"I believe you are not here to meet the Master?" Kanae asked. She had retained her broken blade ready to attack at moment's notice.

"Master? Apapa… I guess I have enraged the guardians of this island. What a mess! I shouldn't have joined the team to save Doflamingo's ass." the guy told himself, "Lady! Have you seen any marines out here?"

"Marines? You not from around here, are you?" Kanae was annoyed. She was eager to fight.

"Very well, then. You don't seem the kind who'd back away if asked nicely." the guy said, "Get ready to be defeated by the 'Roar of the Sea', behold Scratchmen Apoo!" he struck a pose.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Puppet Master

**CHAPTER 5 - Puppet Master**

"…is there anyone at the top of the ladder… Who's ruling the seas? Is it one of the Four Emperors or the Seven Warlords, or the brats from the Worst Generation, no… Maybe the Navy, the military force of justice. There are those strong members from the Revolutionary Army… The family of D. have been hiding in the shadow of history. When and where are they gonna show themselves?" chains resounded, "Who's gonna side with who? Who's gonna betray who? Tell the Celestial Dragons in the holy land of Mariejois that they'll be dragged down! Gold Roger died 25 years ago and explored the whole of Grand Line. Whitebeard didn't sit on the throne but took reigns in front of it. What about now? The pirate numbers are booming, and there's one seat that totally empty. You know what I mean, don't you? It will start! The biggest war in the history of piracy!"

* * *

The clouds turned dark as a storm drew onto the island. The morning followed with a chaos of heavy winds and dark omen. Scratchmen Apoo looked out to the sea and felt that the troubles had just begun. Before he could've left out for the waters, he had to defeat the female swordsman and wait out the nasty storm.

"What a mess! I hope Kaido will be proud of sending us against a near-impossible task. An Admiral and a former Fleet Admiral wasn't what we had expected upon that battle. Man, I need to return back." Apoo was getting hasty. He struck his hands on his head and torso, creating explosions against the incoming enemy.

Rain fell from the sky. The sun was out and showed no hope of clearing up for the next many hours.

* * *

Back in their hiding, Law and the others observed the battle between Kanae Kocho and Scratchmen Apoo. Despite Shinobu's urge to confront her sister once again, Law suppressed her to keep themselves unknown to the enemy. Looking at him, Tomioka was reminded that he himself had restrained Shinobu the same way when she was prepared to hunt down Tanjiro and his sister, Nezuko after the Spider-demon battle.

"Kocho-ya, I'm warning you to stop squirming. We can't let Scratchmen Apoo find out about us." Law growled.

"You'll get caught into their battle. Let's wait it out." Tomioka advised.

"She's going to die if the fight continues." Shinobu struggled.

"That's to be expected. He's a Pirate-Captain worth 350 million berries." Law said, "He's not to be joked about."

"Wasn't he there in Sabaody?" Zoro asked, "I'm surprised that he has a bounty more than me. Is he working for Kaido?"

"He had an alliance with Eustass Kid and Basil Hawkins. I don't know what happened after that. That guy's not to be trusted." Law warned.

* * *

Both Kanae and Apoo were worn out from the battle that had lasted for more than two hours. They finally settled down to catch a breather.

"You are slowing down." the latter mentioned, "I have no intention of fighting with you. You have wasted my time as it is."

"Well, you are in for luck. I'm being called back. Since you have come from the sea, I'll have to report about your landfall, Scratchmen Apoo." Kanae said.

"Don't tell me you are working for the Marines?" Apoo was surprised. It could've meant trouble if Kanae was affiliated with the Marines and had reported back to any of the nearby Marine bases.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kanae disappeared from the shore.

Apoo was reluctant in pursuing after her. He knew that he had bigger fish to fry than fighting that woman.

"Your sister is good at running away." Zoro remarked as they observed Apoo leave on his own agendas.

"Alright, we follow the woman. It's good that the Sea-Roar is heading the other way." Law mentioned. The group followed the direction left by Kanae's departure. The rain intensified.

"Damn, it seems like the whole thing is a bad sign." Zoro said, "I'm getting excited."

Law and Tomioka didn't share the same enthusiasm. On the other hand, Shinobu was determined to find answers. The rain was the least of their troubles.

* * *

Zoro sensed danger ahead. They were out of the forest and ran along the coastline, finding themselves inside a canyon. There were a lot of them, he felt. Something big was going on. They arrived at the top of the cliff and found the biggest surprising scenario.

"I have arrived, Master." Kanae was found below, "I have a report of intruders from the sea, as well as some formidable humans on the island."

"I see. We'll need to deal with them before taking over this island." said the Master, "But we have more important business at hand."

Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. Two large armies stood at two fronts. But amongst all, he was recognised the Master.

"Wait, isn't that…?" Law seemed to make out.

"Yeah, that's him. The man who had given us crap in the past. One of the Seven Warlords of Sea… Gecko Moria."

The drums beat.

And there was Doctor Hogback who was behind preparing the Warlord's evil minions. Tomioka and Shinobu had their own share of shock. The demons had finally shown up, taking advantage of the dark weather. The demons were led by the Lower Demon Moon No. 3, which Law had recognised.

The battle began with the demon commander ordering one of his units to kill Moria's troops. But then, they found a lone man walking ahead to face the enemy all by himself. Law and Zoro couldn't recognise the guy. He was short and seemed a cadaver, showing his skeletal structure amidst the decaying skin. He was a swordsman who wore a yellow-brown kimono.

"Breath of Thunder, First Form… Thunderclap and Flash." the swordsman drove through the incoming enemy, taking down every last one of their heads from their bodies.

"I can't believe it." Shinobu was shocked.

"Do you know that man?" Zoro asked her, shocked and impressed with his sword technique.

"That man was the former pillar, the master of Thunder, Jigoro Kuwajima." Tomioka mentioned. He kept his cool but couldn't believe the sight, "The prowess on the battlefield is enough to prove that it's him. I heard he had committed seppuku and died, years back."

"Oh my." Shinobu felt sorrow, "That man was Zenitsu Agatsuma's former master. The boy has told me that Master Kuwajima had saved his life. How will I explain this to him?"

"You don't." Tomioka replied, "Don't tell him anything. Do you believe that he's alive?"

"He is not." Zoro replied, "I guess you can understand the way of things. Do you see that big-fat guy with the horns? I can assure you that's the one pulling the strings. He has the power to bring back the dead from their corpses. But that doesn't mean they are the same people, who they used to be."

"Wait, that means…" Tomioka looked upon Zoro and Law, "Don't tell me…"

Shinobu remained silent.

"Yeah, Shinobu's sister hasn't come back to life." Zoro declared.

"I had a feeling something was wrong with her. She looked paler than an average person, but then again, that Gecko Moria is no different." Law mentioned.

"I saw no stitches on her and her presence gave that of a living warrior. She must've been an incredible person in her previous life." Zoro said. He looked upon Shinobu who continued to watch the battle. She had apathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry that it had turned out this way." Zoro apologised. He felt the guilt of not discovering Kanae's truth, despite him being the only one who had faced Moria and his crew back in Thriller Bark.

"It's not your fault." Shinobu replied, "Despite the way I wanted, I had a feeling this could've been the truth. She wasn't my sister when we had clashed blades. She possessed her Breathing Techniques, and yet not her soul. And now I know the truth that she's being manipulated by someone whom I had never met in my life. How humiliating…"

The rage grew inside of her.

"That goes for Master Kuwajima as well." Tomioka was furious.

Zoro agreed, "That Moria has mocked the dead once again." He got hold of his Shusui and looked at its sheath, "This sword reminds me of that day when I had fought its original owner." He looked ahead, "They are going to pay."

Law was more concerned about the names that were gathering on that unknown island. It seemed like a convention with all sorts of villains and monsters. He knew he couldn't escape that moment with a peaceful notion. There was no way Shinobu or Tomioka would've backed away. And then, Zoro had declared his objective.

"Very well. We need to get this done in one fell swoop." Law declared.

"Let's get them." Zoro stood up, and rushed ahead. It reminded Law of Luffy, and the similar reason Zoro was considered a threat by the government. They both were reckless. Shinobu followed him without hesitation.

"Unlike Shinobu, I'm aware of the fact that we might be facing death." Tomioka told Law, "I won't show any mercy, but I want to ask you a favour if things go wrong."

Law listened.

"If I die, protect Shinobu in my stead. With the adversity we are facing, I must request you the more."

"I don't understand myself how this will turn out, but let's do our best." Law replied.

* * *

Both of them followed their predecessors down the cliff and into an all-out frenzy battle. Zoro drew out all his three swords, going full-scale and letting no mistakes slip from their hands again. Kuwajima had backed away and dead marine soldiers took place at the vanguard. On the other side, more demons followed their falling comrades eager to defeat their enemies.

"I'll go on ahead." Zoro told Shinobu who was following his lead. He rushed in and arrived near the battle.

"Tora-o mentioned we needed to get this done as soon as possible. There are a lot of them ahead. I'll have to employ brute force. Three Sword Style…" Zoro said aiming his blade, "One Thousand and Eighty Pound Phoenix!"

The result was the grand destruction of enemies from both factions.

"Wha…" Dr. Hogback was taken aback.

"What's going on? Who's that?" Moria observed.

"Should we go in, Master?" asked Kanae.

Moria waited it out. The dust cleared off, and a sole man stood at the centre of the battle. A man with a black bandana, who held the lines between the Thriller Bark Pirates and the demons. Little did the man know that both sides were closer in existence, despite their enmity.

"Master, wasn't he the swordsman with that annoying Straw Hat?" asked Dr. Hogback.

"Roronoa Zoro! It's time for payback!" Moria bellowed.

"Bring it on." Zoro aimed his Shusui at his prime target.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Boss Man

**CHAPTER 6 - Boss Man**

"Roronoa Zoro! Long time no see! I hope you haven't forgotten the humiliation you had dealt us at Thriller Bark?" Moria walked ahead, "I read the papers. You and your crew have dealt the same blow to Doflamingo, and I'm glad that bastard has gone down."

"What the hell do you think you are doing out here?" Zoro demanded.

"Why, my? Kishishishi… You don't need to concern yourself with my goals. But you should be concerned about yourself."

"It won't be like last time."

"I know. Kishishi…" Moria dug under his jacket and pulled out a bundle of papers, "I have been up to date on your exploits. Roronoa Zoro. Worth 320 million berries. And my, you've brought a terrifying figure to the stands."

The rest of Zoro's group had gathered at the battlefield. Moria noticed the Surgeon of Death.

"Former Warlord, Trafalgar Law… worth 500 million berries."

"Yeah, you are no different, Gecko Moria. I heard you had been killed in Marineford two years back." Law retorted.

"I never die!" Moria shouted, "But who would've thought we would be crossing paths in this desolated island. You've gathered quite the group, Roronoa. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that stupid Straw Hat captain of yours."

"You'll have to defeat me before you can get to Luffy. And I'm not letting you leave with that conscience." Zoro replied.

"Big words. But I know better than to underestimate your strength. And then there's Trafalgar Law." Moria had a mad demeanour, "Dr. Hogback?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Prepare the best corpses. We will be acquiring the cream of the crop in this battle."

"Indeed." Dr. Hogback retreated from the battlefield.

"What's he talking about?" Tomioka asked.

"Don't let him near you or your shadow." Zoro warned, "That guy has the power of the Shadow-Shadow Fruit, the ability to take control of your shadows and use them inside the dead bodies."

"In other words, the dead are controlled by the shadows of someone else." Law figured, "I had heard of his ability, and it's unsettling."

"Zoro-ya, I'll deal with Moria. You guys can take down his minions and the demons."

"Are you sure? That guy is cunning." Zoro mentioned.

"It doesn't matter. He's going down." Law walked ahead.

"Wait!" Shinobu bellowed. Law turned around.

"What will happen if he's killed? What will happen to my sister?"

"The shadow possessing her body will depart and return back to its living owner." Zoro explained, "But there's another way to purify a zombie…"

"I want to fight my sister. I want to defeat her with my own hands." Shinobu said.

"Be my guest. She's not my concern." Law replied.

"Hey, what are you plotting out there? Don't tell me you've found a way to defeat me. Kishishi…" Moria mocked his enemies.

"Alright, let's move." Zoro said. He decided to handle the demon faction all by himself. Tomioka and Shinobu assisted Law against Moria and the undead.

* * *

"Room!" Law was impatient. He wanted to end Moria in one-fell-swoop.

"What's this?" Moria asked. The spherical space of the Room extended through Moria, covering most of his minions inside it. But Law was targeting the boss.

"Shambles!" He replaced himself with one of the zombies situated near Moria, leaping high above reaching Moria's torso.

"What the…?" Moria couldn't believe that Law was in front of him.

"Counter Shock!" The latter placed his thumbs onto Moria's body and let out a strong electric shock. The shadow-user screamed from the pain.

"Master!" Kanae leaped to attack Law.

"Shambles!" Law replaced himself with Shinobu who was inside his Room. The blades clashed.

"You…" Kanae recognised her opponent.

"I know that you are controlled by someone's shadow. I won't show you any mercy." Shinobu declared.

"Very well." Kanae replied.

On the other side, Tomioka had defeated the dead Marines and arrived upon Kuwajima, who posed a threat to Law's plans. The old man made no sound. Unlike his previous demeanour, Jigoro Kuwajima was possessed by a shadow of a diligent man who believed in action rather than words.

"Breath of Thunder, First Style…"

Tomioka prepared himself, "Breath of Water, First Style…"

"Thunderclap and Flash!" "Water Surface Slice!"

The clash of lightning and water broke force amongst each other, wrecking the ground with their strengths.

Zoro looked back and grinned. He was eager to fight those swordsmen. Meanwhile, he had hacked down half of the demons in the short time he had gone offensive. Unlike the situation back at the village, there were no hostages to worry about. Zoro could go all out. The demons made a desperate attempt and made a leap upon him.

"Three Sword Style - Dragon Twister!" A great gust of blades struck the enemies cutting them down with carnage. The rest of the demons backed away from enforcing a pointless charge. The Demon Moon stood forward, facing his enemy.

"Just one of you and the demons are losing their wits." the Demon Moon said, "But no Demon Slayer has ever defeated me in battle."

"I'm a pirate." Zoro replied.

* * *

On the other side, Law faced the wrath of all the remaining zombies, who had acted on their own after Moria was hit with the Counter Shock. Law moved himself midair with his Shambles, evading and cutting down the enemy, and making way to deliver a final blow upon Moria.

"How dare you!" Moria regained control of himself, "Get him, Brick Bats!"

A cluster of shadow bats rushed towards an airborne Law.

"Shambles!" He shifted positions again with one of the last Brick Bats, bringing him closer to Moria's range.

"Master!" Kanae was concerned more towards the shadow master. She leaped high towards Law to strike him down.

"Dance of the Dragonfly… Compound Eye Hexagon!" Shinobu hit her sister midair preventing Kanae from messing with Law. Kanae blocked the attack and had to face Shinobu once again.

Law observed, looking back upon Moria, "You have some loyal companions." he noted.

"And you die!" Moria drew out his scissors, disconnecting the blades into two swords. He rushed ahead to cut Law down.

"Radio Knife!" Law slashed the air whilst mid-air.

"Master!" Kanae looked on as Moria was cut in two.

"Trafalgar, you bastard!" Moria growled as his pieces fell on the ground.

Law threw a stone high above, and 'Shamble'd it replacing its position.

"Now, you die." Law aimed his blade aiming down upon a disintegrated Moria.

"Injection Shot!"

No one could've stopped the Surgeon of Death, as he rained death from the sky. The blade pierced through Moria's body. The sound of a huge gunshot was heard in the rain. Moria was ripped apart, but there was no blood coming out from the impact. Before Law could've realised it, there was a Moria right behind him. And it wasn't the only one. There were some three more of them behind Moria's primary enemies.

"My Doppelman should teach you a lesson. The demons were a pain in the ass but Roronoa Zoro and Trafalgar Law are assets that need to be crushed into submission." Moria said, "Shadow Cutter!"

He began to pull out Law's shadow from the ground.

"What's that?" Tomioka observed. Law couldn't use Shambles to escape since his shadow was being held by Moria.

"Takt!" Law was desperate to escape. Heavy rocks began elevating and came falling upon Moria. But the latter was one step ahead with his swords.

* * *

A gust of wind blew in from afar.

"One-Thousand Eighty Pound Phoenix!" The flying-slash hit Moria's left arm letting Law's shadow escape from the shadow master's grasp. The former had dropped one of his scissor blades.

"Roronoa!" Moria growled.

"Radio Knife!" Law took the opportunity to cut once again, but Moria had switched places with the Doppleman situated next to Zoro.

"Your trick won't work twice." Zoro looked behind, ready to attack.

"Shut up! And have some Brick Bats."

"Two Swords - Nigiri - Tower Climb!" Zoro's attack nullified Moria's Brick Bats slashing the former Warlord through his body. But then, Zoro realised that his enemy had escaped the cut. "Destroy his Doppelgangers!" Zoro shouted.

Shinobu and Tomioka were occupied in their fights. Moria claimed his chance. Kanae and Shinobu were locked in a battle of blades, and Moria took the opportunity to head in for her shadow.

"Takt!" Heavy rocks fell on Moria's head from above. Law acted quickly and moved himself next to Shinobu. And that's where Moria had drawn in all the cards. His Doppleman turned out to be a decoy once again, appearing for real near Tomioka and Kuwajima.

On the other side, the Demon Moon was getting furious for being ignored in the big fight. Zoro clashed blades against its fangs and took precautions. Moria made way for Tomioka's shadow like a mad-man. And the fatality of the situation, Law's Room was out-of-range from Tomioka's location.

"Damn! Shambles!" Law teleported himself to the edge of his Room so that he could reach Moria before it's too late.

"Kuwajima!" Moria shouted.

Jigoro Kuwajima pinpointed Law's landing location.

"Thunderclap and Flash!" Law was struck with surprise as Kuwajima blocked him from moving ahead. The Master of Thunder let Law no opportunity to create another Room or allowing to move ahead.

Tomioka had no time to evade from an incoming Moria. The latter was powered by his multiple shadows, partial implementation of his Shadow Revolution, making him fiercer and faster than before.

"Second Style - Water Wheel!" Tomioka's effort made no dent upon Moria's growing strength. He couldn't play defense if he had wanted to defeat the shadow master. Moria had got hold of his shadow and began pulling it out. Tomioka had one last hope.

"Breath of Water - Seventh Style… Piercing Rain Drop!" He stabbed through Moria's torso, ripping his shadow out by the shadow master. Tomioka dropped to the ground unconscious. Moria was dealt a mortal blow and for the first time, blood had poured out. The Shadow Revolution had saved Moria's life with the enhanced defense, but the blow from Tomioka's attack made him lose control. Many of the Marine soldiers lost their shadows as a consequence.

"A strong find, indeed." Moria grabbed at Tomioka's shadow, not letting it go. He struggled to breathe. Everyone else was involved in their battles and could've done less to retrieve back the shadow, until the eastern cliff of the canyon shook with violence, crumbling to the ground.

* * *

The great battle was brought to a halt. Zoro felt a really strong presence in the area.

"Apapa… the day's getting really lively despite the dump weather. And I thought the Marines were wrecking all the havoc. But what do we have here?" It was Scratchmen Apoo that led the intrusion.

"Why is there such an outrageous group on this island?" a voice bellowed bestowing fear in the air.

"Who's that?" Shinobu asked.

"Damn." Law sensed the danger.

The dust began clearing off.

"First, Doflamingo and now Gecko Moria and Trafalgar Law. You are dead!" the voice roared, revealing the terror that shook.

"J… Jack the Drought!" Moria stammered, "It's the worst time to meet him. What the hell?"

"Master, we should get out of here. The ship's ready." Dr. Hogback had returned back.

"Yeah, there's no point fighting that guy." Moria agreed, "Kuwajima, Kocho!"

Jigoro Kuwajima and Kanae retreated back to their Master's position. He gave them the last-minute plan before making his escape.

"Got it, Master." Kanae approved.

* * *

On the other side, a horde of pirates followed after Jack and Apoo.

"Kill them all! Destroy this island!" Jack shouted.

"Who the hell is that?" Zoro was shocked.

Law reunited with Shinobu and mentioned that they should retreat without a moment's notice.

"Giyu-ya's alive. We need to get him and us out of here." Law concluded.

But they were late to fathom the truth. Kanae had gotten hold of an unconscious Tomioka and retreated from the area.

"Kanae! Tomioka!" Shinobu shouted, ready to follow them. Law stopped her.

"No time. We can't afford to fight two enemies at once. Jack will destroy everything around here. We'll get Giyu-ya later." Law mentioned.

On the other side, Zoro had a confrontation with Thunder Pillar Kuwajima. Moria showed up behind him within the remnants of the previous Doppelman.

"Your shadow's mine, Roronoa!" Moria was eager.

"Give it a try." Zoro was furious, "Three Swords - Black Rope Dragon Twister!" Kuwajima and Moria took damage from the blow.

"Kuwajima, keep him occupied!" Moria ordered. Kuwajima nodded.

"Fight back, you coward!" Zoro shouted upon Moria. But the latter had his plan in motion.

"Brick Bat!" A horde of Brick Bats surrounded the Demon Moon and bound him.

"A consolation from this mess." Moria drew his scissor swords and cut the Demon Moon's shadow, knocking the latter unconscious. Zoro couldn't believe that they had targeted the demon instead.

"Let's go!" Moria swapped places on the other side. Kuwajima retreated but Zoro managed to retort with an Oni Giri. The attack cut down the Thunder Pillar's right arm. But before he could've attacked once again, Zoro was swapped elsewhere with Law's powers.

"What are you doing?" Zoro shouted.

"Shut up. Do you want to fight Kaido's army right now?" Law replied. He was holding Shinobu by his left shoulder, the latter who struggled to go after Kanae and Tomioka.

"Am I the only one with common sense? That's Jack the Drought, on the field. One of Kaido's top men." Law mentioned, "I heard he and his fleet had attacked the Marine vessels that were transporting Doflamingo to Impel Down. They were said to have been defeated by Admiral Fujitora and Former Fleet Admiral Sengoku. And yet, he's here all mad and insane. Do you think a guy like that would be stopped by us? Not to mention that fool Apoo as well."

The three of them made way for the shore where they had discovered the boat.

"Room! Shambles!" Law made haste and dropped the Beast Pirate vessel back onto the water.

"We can't leave!" Shinobu argued.

"We are going after Moria, and that means Giyu-ya." Law mentioned, "They will retreat from this island if they have no death wish."

Zoro agreed with Law.

"This has turned into a big mess. We need to meet back with Luffy and the others. The Beast Pirates got notice of us." he said.

"And they won't stop following us, if we don't disappear. We have pissed off Kaido and should've expected this sooner than later." Law mentioned.

* * *

The sails were set and ready to depart. The wind was strong amidst the storm and led the boat into the stormy sea without a navigator. The small crew of three discovered a large ship leaving from another side. The sails resembled that of the Thriller Bark flag.

"It's them." Shinobu said.

"We have a bearing." Law mentioned, "Portside, full speed!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Master of the Ark: Part 1

**CHAPTER 7 - Master of the Ark: Part 1**

The storm raged like a mad beast, ill-caring for its brave voyagers that had embarked onto its stormy path. Law was surprised to find that his compass had been working. He could confirm that they were no longer in the Grand Line but situated in some other sea. It could've been the Four Blues or somewhere else. He enquired Shinobu.

"We are in the belt of the Ryukyu Islands." she said.

Law and Zoro couldn't fathom the thought. Ryukyu Islands did not ring any bells.

"We are heading after them to the west. Do you know the sea?" Law asked again.

"I received a chart when we had departed from Tokyo." Shinobu drew out a map from inside her shirt.

"Why's the map all wet?" Zoro asked.

"It doesn't matter." Shinobu cut him short. Law found the answer. The map was drenched with her sweat, as the battles went weary.

"There are loads of islands to the west. We are picking up pace but we might lose sight of them in this storm." Law wrapped the map, returning it back to Shinobu.

"I'll take watch in the front. We are making good speed with the wind." Law added.

"They must've doused all their lights. I fear for Tomioka and my sister. Any ship might capsize in this storm." Shinobu said, "How are we going to board the ship?"

"Leave that to me." Law replied, "I fear that those pirates might notice us once we are near. We have no weapons to throw back at them. They'd surely not show any mercy on their side."

The others agreed.

Law added, "On the other side, I doubt they'd have brought only one boat for a crew as mighty as Jack's. His whole crew was packed and ready for war back on that island. We need to keep a watch on the rear as well."

"I must admit that you are good at speculating the situation." Zoro said.

"That's Kaido's men and a former Warlord we are dealing with. I can't have any thought of rest right now."

"So our objective's retrieving Tomioka and then returning back to our crew?" Zoro asked.

"That's what I'd like to hope." Law replied.

"Oh my, I hope you guys are not leaving me alone to commandeer this lonesome boat?" Shinobu asked in her cool demeanour.

"I never said that. You will be coming with us until we can declare a safe passage. We cannot let you die at the hands of Kaido or Moria, so consider this as compensation and our objective for dragging you into the pirate business." Law explained.

Zoro agreed with Law.

"Thank you." Shinobu appreciated, "I need to improve my skills and learn about the world beyond my home. Looking at both you reminded me of my days. The days when my sister was used to be a pillar at the Demon Slayer Corps. I want to be magnificent like her."

"You held your grounds back in that fight." Zoro reminded, "You are doing good." Zoro said.

"I assume, you are interested in clashing blades with the Demon Moon or Master Kuwajima?"

"No." Zoro shook his head, "My target is Moria and his ship."

"I wouldn't get too excited about destroying their ship." Law said, "But on the contrary, I wouldn't hold back if we make it on board. Moria has proved more cunning than I had anticipated. We cannot let him have the upper hand the next time."

* * *

They saw an island on the way but decided not to stop for supplies. The Beast Pirates boat housed food and water to have lasted for another few days. The sky went dark, but none could've assumed when the sun had gone down.

"I see nothing onshore." Shinobu peered through a scope that they had found on deck, "We move on ahead."

Law agreed. He had planned to stop on the island if there was any significant sign of Moria's pirate ship. He knew Moria wouldn't drop anchor on the island. The latter couldn't wait and risk an encounter against Jack.

* * *

The storm intensified giving way to harsh waves elevating more than ten feet above basic sea level. They had to wrap their sails to prevent tearing off from the opposing wind. Law and Zoro took to the oars and began paddling whilst the winds were against them. Shinobu took over duties to the front and provided a constant report.

"We don't weigh anchor until we have sighted the enemy ship." Law declared.

Zoro had no complaints. He was eager for another fight with Moria and his men. They rowed and gained speed despite the horrendous tempest that rattled their boat.

* * *

Shinobu was all drenched to the bottom in the heavy rain. That was the least of her worries, as she had caught the silhouette of a ship to the front. She yelled back to the hardened rowers reporting her sight. Law left the oars and went ahead to look for himself.

"Alright, we'll need to get close. The wind and tides are against us. Kocho-ya, keep reporting on the situation." Law patted her shoulder returning back to the oars.

"Now I'm getting excited." Zoro grinned, "What's your plan, Tora-o?"

"We need to take control of the ship." Law replied, "This boat have the chances of sinking from a single cannonball. We will need cannons and armoury to defend against Jack."

"If we are planning on defeating Moria and taking over the ship, I can't say that we three could commandeer that ship." Zoro explained, "We need a bigger crew to handle the guns. The only ones that'll be able to aid the crew would be Tomioka and that Demon Moon. I doubt Shinobu's planning to negotiate with the latter."

"It doesn't matter. I'm expecting a four-man crew along with Giyu-ya, if things go okay all around. I'll use my powers to handle situations when needed." Law said.

Zoro nodded entrusting to Law's plan.

* * *

The vessel of the Beast Pirates, renamed the **Salvaged Devil**, made good speed with Zoro and Law's magnanimous strength. The enemy sighted the incoming boat and was reported back to its captain.

"Master, Jack is following us. Kaido's flag flew atop the mast." Dr. Hogback told Moria.

"What?" Moria gave a grave look. He got up from his seat and walked out of his cabin.

"Prepare the guns. We can't let them get close to our position. Let the zombies take oars and row at full speed. I doubt we are making any progress against this wind. Wrap the sails. Stop them at all cost."

"Yes, sir." Dr. Hogback left the cabin and got to business.

* * *

The pirates fired cannons upon the boat. The shots missed. Shinobu was called in by Zoro.

"Take it." Zoro gave her the Kitetsu, "Your sword won't hold against the cannonballs. Use my sword, and don't you dare lose it."

Shinobu appreciated and returned back to her watch.

"We could've made an invasion if this wind wasn't going against us." Law mentioned.

"We need to get near the ship as soon as possible. Shinobu shall do fine against the cannon fire with her speed and abilities." Zoro replied.

"Why did you give her your cursed sword? Will she able to handle it?" Law asked in doubt.

Zoro was surprised, "I guess a wielder of a cursed blade as yourself would realise."

* * *

A cannonball came in straight for their boat. Shinobu located her target and slashed the Kitetsu. The cannonball was cut like paper creating a huge wave of water slash that rushed ahead and cut open the rear side of Moria's ship.

"Oh my!" Shinobu awed upon the sword. The cannon fire crew had stopped for a moment shocked from the magnificent slash.

Dr. Hogback ran back to Moria.

"What was that? What shook the ship?" Moria was troubled.

"It's the Beast Pirates. They are doing a number on our ship." Hogback replied.

"Who's onboard? Is Jack taking the command?"

"I couldn't determine them with the rain and the distance."

"Did you see through a scope?" Moria asked. Dr. Hogback didn't reply. He forgot the fundamentals in the rush.

"You are hopeless, Hogback." Moria walked away. He arrived upon the rear along with his companion and looked through his scope. The ship had closed in pretty fast.

"Wait, it's that woman who was with that Roronoa Zoro. What's she doing out in the sea?" Moria was surprised.

"They must've followed us, Master. We need to sink them before long." Hogback mentioned.

"Put everything to destroy them! I don't want them right now!" Moria shouted, "Fire the cannons, you morons!"

The zombies snapped off from the shock and began resuming their attack.

"Get me the sniper. I want that woman dead." Moria replied.

"You mean the one we had found in that battlefield to the west*? That guy scares me." Hogback was hesitant.

"I didn't move around almost two years to be stuck in this situation. Get him out here!" Moria shouted.

Hogback ran back.

* * *

Half of the cannons missed the target due to the rain and heavy winds, moving the shots from their intended target. Shinobu managed to cut the ones that made way for the boat. She couldn't replicate the wondrous attack that had shaken the enemy ship.

"The Kitetsu was hungry for blood. But little did Shinobu know that it could've acted as a double-edge tearing up this boat. That's the risk of a cursed blade." Zoro mentioned.

"I didn't like the idea, but in the end, it worked out." Law knew the consequences. His sword Kikoku was cursed and understood the incompetence upon wielding one.

"She is a formidable swordsman." Zoro remarked.

* * *

The sniper arrived and aimed down his scope.

"Kill the woman." Moria mentioned leaving the area.

The sniper made no reply and continued his observation.

"The shadow of a Marine sniper capable with Observation Haki, whereas the body of sniper veteran from that ludicrous war from the west. A formidable combination, indeed." Hogback told himself as he observed.

The sniper aimed beyond Shinobu.

* * *

The wood cracked as the bullet pierced through his arm. Law winced in incredible pain. Zoro was surprised. He looked back and realised that there was a formidable opponent on board the ship.

"Tora-o…" Zoro looked upon a bleeding Law.

"I know. There's a good eye on board." Law realised.

He felt that the wind direction has changed.

"Release the sails. We have good winds." he mentioned.

Another shot was fired, but Law was able to dodge the bullet. Zoro released the sails. The boat gained speed in the instant.

"I'll be alright." Law mentioned.

A bullet was shot once again. It injured Shinobu by her left shoulder.

"Protect Kocho-ya!" Law shouted upon Zoro. The latter could read the trajectory of the bullets with his Observation Haki and acted against the sniper. Shinobu and Zoro managed to hold the ship from loose cannons and precise bullets. Law patched himself up and rushed ahead. The boat gained significant distance and appeared close to the big ship.

"This boat fared us well. It's time to act." Law mentioned, "Room!"

The spherical space extended inside the ship, "There he is." he grinned.

"Shambles!"

Dr. Hogback found a big boat crash into the middle of the ship. The pursuers made it on board.

"This is bad news! Attack!" Hogback shouted. The zombies turned their attention towards the invaders.

"Oh my, a tenacious woman you are." Kanae approached Shinobu with hostile intent. Her sword was drawn.

"I'll follow you till the end." Shinobu replied, holding the Kitetsu.

"Looks like the whole party is here." Zoro grinned. The number of formidable opponents was beyond the counts of his fingers.

"This Moria has gathered a nasty horde in these two years." Zoro looked around, "Where is the bastard?"

* * *

On the other side, Dr. Hogback was in peril. He realised that the invaders would create big trouble, but the bigger trouble was on the sea. Moria was drowning. He was swapped with Law's Shambles.

"Master!" Everyone could hear Hogback screaming at the top of his lungs.

The Heart Pirates Captain enjoyed with a grin.

Hogback had to save Moria before his power loses control over the zombies.

"Protect the ship." said Master Kuwajima, who stepped ahead against the perpetrators.

Zoro was surprised to realise that Law's Devil Fruit powers had replaced themselves with Moria.

"We should let him drown in the sea. The shadows will be released." Zoro mentioned.

Shinobu was shocked with Law's quick and nefarious action. The right moment, and he had pulled the ace in the hole.

"Hold on a second! I have an offer in exchange for Moria's life, him being back on the ship." Dr. Hogback had no choice. The zombies faltered none, staying loyal and ready to attack.

Zoro felt it was a gamble to attack all the big guns surrounding them.

"In exchange, we'll have your demands and call in a ceasefire." Hogback declared.

"Very well." Law agreed without hesitation. Zoro and Shinobu were surprised but decided to follow his lead, waiting to hear his thoughts.

"Our demands are countless and you have to follow every last one of them. Refusing to comply should lead to tremendous consequences." Law declared.

Law and his team had an upper hand. Hogback yet had the decision to let the zombies loose as a last resort. Time was running out. Who's going to be the Master of the Ark?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

_**Footnotes:**_

_*The story of Kimetsu no Yaiba takes place during the Taisho period of Japanese history that lasted between 1912 to 1926. The 'battlefield to the west' mentioned by Dr. Hogback is a reference to the instances of the First World War which was fought between the Allied and the Central Powers in Europe from 1914 to 1918._

_The following recount is completely fictitious and unrelated to any incident or person in the past. Any resemblance to reality is purely coincidental._


	8. Master of the Ark: Part 2

**CHAPTER 8 - Master of the Ark: Part 2**

Giant waves slammed upon the ship's hull from the side, wrecking imbalance aboard. The zombies were persistent, showing no forms of emotion. On the other side, Law and his crew awaited an answer from Dr. Hogback.

"Very well." Moria's right-hand man had no choice but to comply with their demands. His enemies seemed the only ones capable of permitting and rescuing his boss in the storm.

"Are you sure about this, Tora-o?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. The defeat of Moria and his gang is the least of our concern. But we'll need this crew against Jack."

"Don't tell me, you are going back to fight that pirate?" Shinobu was startled.

Law didn't reply. Shinobu knew that she was correct.

"I'm in. We'll need to face Kaido soon enough, and this might prove an advantage." Zoro said.

"You both are insane." Shinobu remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few of the zombies brought Tomioka from the brig.

"Giyu!" Shinobu bellowed.

"Release him!" Hogback demanded.

Tomioka was conscious and was let loose from his binds. He received his blade and joined ranks with his allies.

"I wasn't expecting you all to follow me here." Tomioka mentioned.

"We couldn't leave you with the enemy." Shinobu said.

"We need the ship." Zoro mentioned, "So prepare for a mutiny."

"This isn't our ship. This is an invasion." Law reminded.

* * *

"Alright, we have agreed to your first demand. Now I must emphasise on the fact to save the Master."

"Wait!" a loud and familiar voice. Everyone gazed at the rear of the ship and found the silhouette of a giant figure. The Master survived the harsh waters. And beside him was seen the sharpshooter, who had rescued the ship Captain his hook shot.

"Master!" Hogback was overjoyed.

"Room! Shambles!" Law made a quick move and swapped himself with the sharpshooter. With the Master back onboard, Law knew the truce seemed at an end.

Everyone was shocked to find the man holding his sword next to Moria's neck.

"One move and he's dead." Law remarked.

"What the hell?" Moria was baffled.

"He will be held prisoner, and bestow the command of his zombies to us." Law stated his second demand.

"Very well!" Hogback agreed. He couldn't take the terror of Trafalgar Law anymore.

"Dr. Hogback!" Moria was furious about the deal.

Law pricked his neck with a small cut. Blood brew out of the wound.

"No words." he declared. Moria was annoyed yet terrified about his situation. He decided to keep his mouth shut. To their utter surprise, Law was glad to realise that the ship carried sea prism stone chains on deck. Hogback was hesitant. He ordered one of the zombies to retrieve the same. Moria was tied to the mast with Sea Prism chains. The zombies retained their shadows but were forced to step back.

Law was confident. He knew that he had made an impression of terror. Amidst a horde of nasty warriors, he singlehandedly managed to draw the enemy into the truce and make Moria submit, as a bonus. Dr. Hogback was beyond baffled. His mind was renowned as a doctor but struggled as a tactician. He really hoped Perona or Absalom were present.

"So what's the plan now?" Zoro asked Law, "You want to find Jack?"

"Not yet. I believe Jack would've brought an armada of troops with the number of his men we had seen back on the island. Our goal's to find a way back to the New World." Law said, "And before that, Giyu-ya and Kocho-ya shall need to get out of this mess. We need to drop them at a safer port."

"Trafalgar! I believe you are desperate in search of a way back?" Moria asked bounded to the mast.

Law caught his attention.

"This ship has the resources to get back to the New World."

"Speak." Law demanded.

"Kishishi... It'll be the last thing we'd do." Moria mocked.

"What do we do? There might be a map." Zoro asked.

"I'll take the secret to a watery grave if I'd have to. It's all inside here." Moria pointed to his head.

"We'll worry about that later." Law said, ignoring Moria, "Kocho-ya. Your map."

Shinobu took out her map and handed it to Law.

"We had departed from here. It's one of the largest ports in the country." Shinobu pointed upon the location of Tokyo on the island of Honshu.

"It'd expect security on the waters surrounding the large port. We'll have to land on a different shore." Law looked upon Shinobu and Tomioka. He looked for their opinion.

"We'll handle it." Tomioka replied, "And we appreciate your aid."

"Alright then, we have a heading." Law declared.

Despite being an enemy on the ship, the zombies began moving around and manned their stations. They considered the Surgeon of Death as a de facto leader after Moria was restrained. Law was believed a formidable enemy and couldn't be defeated with simple logic. Dr. Hogback knew better than the rest, joining the crowd, and acting on behalf of the truce until he found some opportunity. The storm developed for the worse and drove the ship beyond control. One of the observer zombies shouted from atop the mast.

"Maelstrom!"

The ship went off her course during the takeover event. It was caught well within an enormous whirlpool, showing no hope of an escape unless the sails caught wind against the tides. But the winds turned against the seafarers making things worse for the ship and her men.

"We cannot escape this." Tomioka said, observing the magnitude of the large whirlpool.

"A Coup de Burst would've been really helpful right now." Zoro said, "Oars! Off to the oars!"

It wasn't a bad idea, as it was the only possibility. And the others seemed to agree. Most of the zombies took to their oars and paddled along with Zoro and Tomioka.

"Will we make it?" Shinobu asked.

"I don't know. We can only hope for the paddles." Law replied.

He believed that there was a chance with the brute force present onboard. But the ship turned for the worse when a cannonball hit straight on the port side. Water poured in.

"My ship!" Moria bellowed.

"Patch the damage!" Dr. Hogback shouted.

Law found the most unsettling site. Jack and his crew were at a safe distance taking aim upon a possibly doomed ship. Kaido's henchman had five ships at his disposal and seemed fully equipped with ammo.

"Fire back!" Law ordered.

"But the cannons shall be inaccurate and ineffective from this position." said a zombie cannoneer.

"Doesn't matter. The cannons shall slow them down. Send all the men to their stations. This ship won't last long without retort." Law explained.

The cannoneer went downstairs along with a horde of zombies and prepared the guns.

"Jack, you stupid bastard!" Moria recognised the ship.

"This whirlpool is outrageous." Law remarked, looking back upon their natural trouble.

"Can you use your powers like before?" Shinobu asked.

"I would've done it if I could've." Law said, "We will need to trust the job to the paddlers. As for us, we should stop Jack from getting in our way."

Shinobu agreed and rushed to the port side of the ship with Law. Cannons poured in from Jack's armada.

"Room!" Law stopped the shots cutting down the cannonballs. Shinobu aided him on the other side with the help of Zoro's Kitetsu. The weapons on their ship were ready to fire. The cannoneers let loose their share of cannonballs against Jack's armada. The troops in-charge of the oars managed to make a difference against the formidable vortex pulling the ship full portside against the malevolent current.

* * *

A difficult battle went on the turbulent seas, and everyone was putting everything against the odds. They observed that Jack and his ships were falling behind from their retort of cannon fire. But little did they realise that the whirlpool posed a much bigger threat than its relentless currents.

"What is that?" One of the zombies bellowed, looking overhead.

Large limbs shadowed the ship from a towering height.

"What in the world?" Shinobu couldn't believe her eyes.

"We need to stop that thing!" Zoro dropped his oars.

"Kraken!" Moria shouted, "Trafalgar, let me out of these chains. I will not die like this."

The sea monster was well-suited against the weather and showed no mercy as it bashed its tentacles upon the ship. Everyone was thrown back from the surprise attack. The limbs grabbed the ship and began pulling it down underneath the waves.

"Someone do something!" Dr. Hogback shouted in vain.

Everyone had been preoccupied against the odds and could've done little to counter the moment. The sea monster was fast, and it didn't take long to drown the ship into its abyss.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. A Pirate's Graveyard

**CHAPTER 9 - A Pirate's Graveyard**

_**P. S.** \- The following chapter has spoilers from the Kimetsu no Yaiba manga. Please employ discretion before reading ahead._

* * *

"…Two Sword Style - Tower Climb!" Zoro flashed his dual blades, Wado Ichimonji and Shusui.

The huge tentacle was wounded but the force from underwater hadn't been strong enough at that moment to cut it into pieces. The Kraken was taken by surprise letting go of the pressure upon the ship, the latter which had resurfaced above the water.

"That was close!" Zoro heaved.

Law was weakened being doused into the seawater. Many of Moria's weaker zombies had lost their shadows, the shadow master himself being weakened.

"It's coming again!" Shinobu noticed.

"Damn it! Eighth Style - Waterfall Jar!" Tomioka leaped high confronting the incoming limb. He performed a vertical slash that cut down the already damaged tentacle.

"Tora-o! Get those zombies to work!" Zoro shouted.

"There, that's the beast." Shinobu observed the Kraken's head above the water.

"Shinobu, help Tomioka out. I'll handle that." Zoro said, ready to attack.

"Stop the tentacles at all cost!" Law shouted. The zombies heeded to his order and got to work protecting the ship against the countless limbs. Two of them rushed towards Tomioka, who had raged the Kraken.

"Dance of the Bee Sting - Mere Fluttering!" Shinobu drew out her thin blade and pierced through one of the incoming limbs.

"Flower Breath - Fourth Form - Crimson Hanagoromo!" To her surprise, Kanae showed up with a curved-slash attack that blocked the second tentacle slamming towards Tomioka.

"Sister!" Shinobu was surprised. The tentacle on her end began to weaken from the poison that was injected with her attack.

"Thunder Breath - First Style - Thunderclap and Flash!" Master Kuwajima aided the tentacle's demise with a single strike dice.

"Room! Shambles!" Law replaced the falling pieces overboard.

"Protect the ship!" Dr. Hogback shouted as the Kraken became berserk. The ship rattled mad. More of the zombies fell into the water. Zoro tried to keep his balance against the rocking ship.

"Two Sword Style - 720 Pound Phoenix!" He swirled all his three blades creating a strong Flying-blade attack. The Kraken dived underwater to avoid the blow, but the attack pierced its body through the tempest water. It roared spouting blood and water. The tentacles began to withdraw.

"Quickly! Get the ship out of the maelstrom!" Law shouted.

All the zombies and men took the oars and paddled like crazy. Jack was far off and they couldn't get a better chance to escape.

"One, two, one, two…" the zombies coordinated with the humans and managed to make good progress.

* * *

The ship finally made it out of the horrendous ordeal. Despite being zombies, they were tired.

"I hope this doesn't happen again. We survived by an inch." Shinobu noted.

"That was close." Zoro heaved.

"Alright, no time to rest. The enemy might yet pursue us. Most of all, we can't let Jack and his crew near the ship."

* * *

The ship sailed north, supported by the wind. They gained decent speed, being able to ascertain themselves far away from the enemy.

"Where are we headed?" Zoro asked.

"Towards the mainland." Law replied, "We need to drop off Kocho-ya and Giyu-ya before we can proceed back into the New World."

"Yeah, I remember now. You had discussed."

"We cannot risk running into enemy ships near the coastline. Kocho-ya, I'll need your guide to steer the ship away from that city you had shown." Law said.

Shinobu was glad to be of help and took charge of the navigation. The weather cleared for the better as the sun went down. A clear moon was found overhead that shined below upon the undead crew and its associates.

"I will not tolerate this, Trafalgar. You got all of us killed for no reason." Moria complained, "We'd best stay away from Jack at all cost. This is not the right time to pit a fight against Kaido's troops."

"I hope you are prepared to spill your plan?" Law asked, "You know the way to the New World, don't you?"

"There's no way you are getting that information from me. This is my ship and you are intruding our plans."

"Your henchman agreed to the truce. I call the shots here." Law was serious, "I would've hacked your head off if I'd wanted to but your zombies have proven to be useful in the meanwhile."

Moria had no statement to rebuke back upon the Heart Pirates captain. He was tied to the chains and had no power to demand. He shut himself up. None of Law's associates managed to get sleep upon a ship full of zombies. They've passed through countless islands on their way and were reassured that they were on the right path.

"Your Kitetsu." Shinobu approached Zoro returning back his sword, "I appreciate for lending the sword. It has its wonders."

Zoro acknowledged, sheathing the Kitetsu, "Owners don't live long with a Kitetsu blade for its curse. I took a gamble, and it favoured for our side." but you've handled it better than the others."

"I wasn't sure when that large slash was released from the blade. I thought it was too much for me to handle."

"You've handled it better than its olden owners. And thus, it favoured you to fight on. You've improved since we've met."

* * *

The night was calm, and things went on easy. Shinobu observed the way ahead and was surprised to find an unexpected visitor ready to make conversation.

"You've grown better."

"Kanae!" Shinobu was surprised.

"Your skills have developed since our first encounter. I wouldn't mind clashing blades once again." Kanae mentioned.

"I'd prefer not to." Shinobu replied shyly. A moment of silence.

"I must apologise the way I had treated you back on that island. I wanted to say that, as long as we are in a truce."

Shinobu didn't reply.

"I have the shadow of a skilled swordswoman who's living somewhere. As for this body, it had compelled me to cease movement whenever I had to clash against you. But Master Moria's orders are absolute." Kanae said, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember much of the past. You had mentioned I was your sister in the previous life. She must've loved you a lot."

"You did."

Kanae was surprised. She looked upon the concerned Shinobu.

"I… I know that you are dead. But… but if it's not a problem…" Shinobu stuttered. Kanae understood her words. She drew her little sibling towards her chest. Shinobu felt nostalgic with the essence of Kanae's fragrance. It was the same back when she was alive. Shinobu began to cry as Kanae hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Shinobu said, "I should've been there to protect you."

"You did nothing wrong. Your sister wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt." Kanae tried to comfort.

"Kanae…" Shinobu wept through the serene night.

* * *

The ship moved ahead without dropping anchor through the night. The zombies were relentless in their effort. Law needed to make certain that Jack was beyond their reach. He couldn't afford trouble once Shinobu and Tomioka were dropped on the mentioned shore. Meanwhile, Zoro climbed atop the mast to keep an eye out for enemies. He fell asleep while duty.

* * *

Two days later, the sun gave way to land early in the morning. They had found themselves near the island of Honshu, where the city of Tokyo was situated further North-east. Law directed the ship towards starboard trying to avoid the land. They were flying a pirate flag and naval authorities wouldn't take their presence well. He discussed their location with Shinobu and realised that they were close to the big city.

"I think we might've swept too close to the shoreline. We need to move away from the land." Law mentioned his ire. Shinobu agreed with him. Tokyo was guarded with ironclad ships. Their pirate vessel couldn't withstand a chase if they were discovered by a group of them.

* * *

Misfortune struck the crew on board, as a small ship was discovered to their front. It was ironclad as Shinobu had feared, a corvette that was scouting the waters off Tokyo. Without further ado, the hostile vessel had opened fire from its guns stationed at its dorsal.

"What the…" Zoro was woken up atop the mast. The shots missed the pirate ship.

"Hands to the guns! Stop that boat!" Law shouted, "Full speed ahead.". Zombies stationed on deck rushed below to tend the guns.

Law couldn't risk letting the ship get closer to the northern shoreline. The corvette showed its potential firepower despite its small size. The guns were modern and developed, much stronger than the old school cannons that were deployed inside the pirate ship. The zombies opened fire in a mass barrage. A few of them hit the corvette damaging its hull. The enemy retorted back tearing off the ship on the starboard side. Zoro jumped down from the mast.

"Those cannonballs are fast. We need to stop them." Law mentioned.

"Me and the others had managed to handle Luffy's grandfather's cannonballs two years back. I'll hold the line. Get us out of this mess, Tora-o." Zoro said.

"Alright."

More shots were fired from the corvette. Zoro observed the trajectory and cut down the exploding shells. The skirmish didn't last long with the wind that favoured the pirate ship, enhancing its speed. They slid past the corvette and managed to deal enough damage in the meantime. The corvette had to retreat out of the are. With the help of Zoro's quick movements, they were able to protect further damage upon the ship from frequent cannon fire.

"They'll be back." Tomioka mentioned, "Our presence will be reported. We might need to hide the ship until the heat cools down."

Law agreed. They were past the docks of Tokyo to the north and their destination lay a few more kilometres ahead into a desolated area, east of the capital.

* * *

The ship made it near a large beach. A forest stood ahead shrouding their concealment from modern civilisation. Law considered it safe to drop anchor.

"I guess this is it." Shinobu said.

"I have a feeling there's trouble on this land." Law mentioned.

"Speaking of which, we'll take in the Demon Moon that is being restrained in the brig." Tomioka mentioned, "We will need answers."

"Oh my, I nearly forgot about him." Shinobu was surprised.

The Beast Pirates boat, the _Salvaged Devil_ was dropped onto the seawater. Tomioka had returned back with the Demon Moon.

"Master Kibutsuji will destroy you all. You are just lost in hope." the Demon Moon was furious.

"I'll drop them off at the shore. It'll be a waste to leave the boat, I'll be bringing it back." Zoro mentioned.

"Very well." Law decided to stay behind to restrain command upon the ship.

"Now, before we disembark, we'd demand the bodies of Master Kuwajima and Pillar Kanae Kocho. Their deaths have been disrespected as it is." Tomioka mentioned.

Moria prized his newfound corpses but he had no say in the matter. Law would've tossed the ship upside down with his Devil Fruit powers to end his whole plan. Moria gave in to the demands despite his loss.

"I won't have the power to remove their shadow while chained." Moria mentioned. Law wouldn't flinch to let Moria loose for a second. The zombies were ready to destroy the intruders upon any possible chance, and Law knew better than to let his guard down. Master Kuwajima and Kanae proceeded according to Moria's decision and without protest. They got aboard the _Salvaged Devil_.

"We'll be off then." Zoro leaped onto the boat.

"You guys watch your backs, Kocho-ya, Giyu-ya. Good luck." Law mentioned.

"Thank you for everything, Captain Law. Hope to meet you again, someday." Shinobu bellowed. Tomioka nodded with acknowledgement.

* * *

"Salt, that's all it's needed to purify the zombies." Zoro told Tomioka and Shinobu. Kanae and Master Kuwajima were on the other side beyond their voices.

"I see." Shinobu replied with a sad notion, "I guess it can't be helped."

"It's the only way. We shouldn't rely on the dead. They should be at peace." Tomioka said.

Shinobu knew that he was right.

* * *

The boat reached the shore. Everyone disembarked on the sandy beach. The Demon Moon continued to struggle.

"This is farewell, then." Zoro said.

"We can't thank you enough for your help." Shinobu said.

"Well, you've said that already. It doesn't matter. It was an unexpected journey."

Zoro shook hands with Shinobu and Tomioka.

"You are a formidable swordsman." Tomioka acknowledged, "We could've used your aid against Kibutsuji and the Demons. But I believe you have your own journey, and that has more importance."

Kanae and Master Kuwajima walked up to him, shaking hands to end their hostility.

"It was worth clashing swords against you, swordsman Zoro. I might've lost but humility is a part of every swordsman to grow stronger." Kanae mentioned, "I don't know, but if I was alive as a human and had met you at a different circumstance, I might've fallen for a man of your calibre."

"Kanae!" Shinobu blushed.

"Ah, my. It was a joke." Kanae tried to change the topic.

"It was good to know you all. It would've been nice if my crew would've met you." Zoro mentioned, turning around, "I'll take my leave, then."

"Take care." Shinobu mentioned, with a feel of sadness.

"Let's hope we can meet again some..." Zoro couldn't complete his statement. He couldn't believe his eyes. The ocean was blue and Moria's ship was nowhere to be found. A cold wind blew in with resumed rain upon the desolated coastline. It seemed as if the world had died.

* * *

A sensation of hostility drew. Zoro's Observation Haki forced him to draw out his swords. The Demon Moon struggled with rage.

"Do you sense that?" Tomioka asked Shinobu, "They must've been serious to send one of them here."

"I know. By the looks of it, we are outnumbered. I don't know how but I guess Kibutsuji is behind this." Shinobu said, "Indeed, he has his blood within this cursed Demon Moon." She looked at their prisoner.

Zoro felt a strong presence from the forest, amongst many. It reminded him of the place where Law had discovered the bloody scene along with the Demon Moon they had first found. On the other side, Zoro had no idea to what might've happened to the Hearts Pirates Captain along with the ship. The latter's sudden disappearance made Zoro think like a cynic. Law was a pirate despite everything else and favoured Moria's survival amidst the troubles they had to face against the shadow user. Zoro believed Law might've had something in his mind to favour negotiations instead of destroying Moria's entire crew. But on the other hand, Kanae and Master Kuwajima remained loyal to their side, despite the new hostility that they were facing. The situation was a mystery, but Zoro knew what to do for the moment. He had an enemy worth the fight. A man with long hair showed up from the tree cover along with countless demons. The man had long hair and multiple eyes. He carried a sword amongst all, which gave way to his formidability.

"Get ready." Tomioka mentioned drawing out his sword, prepared to face the situation.

"I can't believe they'd send him within everyone else." Shinobu winced. She couldn't believe the enemy's eyes, "Upper Demon Moon 1. I don't know if any Demon Slayer of the present-day has met him. Kibutsuji must be serious about something."

Zoro stepped forward holding his three swords.

"Armament…"

"What's that?" Shinobu was surprised to find his swords turn black.

Zoro imbued his blades with Haki. He was serious against the situation.

"We cannot afford to be careless." Zoro mentioned, "That man is mine." He aimed his Shuisui upon the revealed Demon Moon 1.

"Are you sure? We must help you. That person is one of the most dangerous demons." Shinobu mentioned.

"I know that. His vibe gives it away." Zoro replied, "There are more of them than I could count. Survival is the priority and I want you guys stopping the others from laying hands on the demon prisoner."

The Lower Demon Moon Three wailed in anger.

"He holds information, and we can't let them capture him." Tomioka understood. He decided to let Zoro handle the Upper Demon Moon, "Very well, we'll leave that man to you."

"Tomioka!" Shinobu rebuked her fellow Demon Slayer. She knew the dangers of an Upper Demon Moon. They were renowned for taking down various Demon Slayer Pillars over countless years, maybe centuries. But she knew that Zoro stood a better chance than any of them. The Pirate Hunter had unleashed powers that he hadn't thought to employ in their previous battles. The swords gave off a strong aura capable of mass destruction.

"Leave that Demon to me." Zoro reassured. He had a grin on his face. A fight to the death.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Battle of the Demons

**CHAPTER 10 - Battle of the Demons**

"Hands up."

Law was surrounded. Moria was out of his chains and demanded redemption.

"You've wasted a lot of my time, Trafalgar Law. I hope you are ready." he bellowed.

Law couldn't realise how they could've opened Moria's chains. The sniper who had rescued the Shadow Warlord was aiming his Springfield M1903 Sniper Rifle against Law's head.

"The deal's off, Trafalgar!" Dr. Hogback showed up.

"You!" Law was shocked. The doctor was swinging around an extra set of keys as he walked ahead.

"I knew we might lose one of these by accident. Better safe than sorry. Fosfosfos…" Dr. Hogback mocked.

"Tsk… I can't believe we let that Pirate Hunter and his friends take away Kocho and Kuwajima." Moria regretted.

"That can wait, Master. First, we need to deal with this guy." Hogback reminded.

"Right." Moria glared upon his fellow former Warlord.

"Drown him. Fry him. Impale him." Words chanted among the zombies.

But little did they know that Law had prepared a 'Room', very since Zoro and the others had departed.

"Takt." Law lifted his finger. The ship began to rise above the sea, against everyone's confusion, later turning into panic.

"I guess there's no other choice. I'll take you all down at once." Law mentioned moving his right arm. The ship began to turn sideways.

"You wouldn't dare!" Moria shouted, "Brick Bats, get him!"

The shadow bats rushed towards the Surgeon of Death.

"Shambles!" Law switched positions with Moria, leading the Brick Bats to hit its Master instead.

"You bastard!" Moria cried.

"Oh no!" Hogback's plan turned upside down.

There was no way Law would've negotiated any further. But the man had other worries. His powers were running out from his extended use of his 'Room'. The others had no clue about that. Law decided to keep the deception that way, directing the ship towards the coast. Fog shrouded the surroundings making navigation harder. Law remembered the direction towards the land, believing that he'll see it eventually.

* * *

The ship crashed hard onto a huge cliff. Many of the zombies were thrown overboard, losing their shadows after being engulfed by seawater.

"Damn!" Law made upon land but lost control of his powers. The ship began falling down.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Moria glared upon him. And he wasn't kidding. Dead corpses wouldn't be hard to find upon the mainland, and Law decided not to let that happen. The sea prism chains fell and returned back to the sea along with the tumbling ship. Law realised only one option to prevent further troubles.

"Room!" he bestowed his last ounces of power to bring things into his favour.

He switched himself near Moria with a pebble and thrust his right arm upon him, "Scalpel!"

Moria was shocked to find his heart in the Surgeon's hands. To make things worse, Law dismembered Moria's head, as added collateral. Rain poured from the sky and he used the droplets to swap himself atop the cliff. The ship fell to the water. The only one with any immunity to the situation was Dr. Hogback who had neither a Devil Fruit Power nor was a zombie. But Law hadn't the time to peruse their aftermath.

* * *

A shockwave travelled in all directions. Zoro and the Upper Demon Moon No. 1 clashed blades at last.

"I believe you were on that island with your lackeys?" Zoro asked with a grin. His Haki imbued swords surprised the formidable enemy, the latter who hadn't expected any Demon Slayer to stop him let alone a usual human swordsman.

But the Upper Moon was wrong on the 'usual' part. The human swordsman was extraordinary, and he began to feel the vibes swelling out of Zoro's blades. Both the contenders retreated back their stances.

"Amazing!" Shinobu was surprised.

"I guess I've underestimated you. I don't believe you are a Demon Slayer." the Upper Moon said.

"That's right." Zoro replied.

"Yes, I had received the news from the Master regarding the folly on that island." the Upper Moon looked upon his lesser kind, the Lower Demon Moon No. 3, the very same who had failed his objective of conquering the island. The latter was terrified with the gaze of his six eyes.

"I was situated there for a while. I guess I should have stayed longer to see things through." the Upper Moon mentioned, "My name is Kokushibo. I'm ranked the Upper Demon Moon No. 1 working under Master Kibutsuji, executing any orders of the highest significance. And unfortunately, you are in the way."

"The feeling's mutual. Since we are in the mood to exchange greetings, I'm Roronoa Zoro." the Pirate Hunter replied.

On the other side, Shinobu and Tomioka, aided by Kanae and Master Kuwajima held their grounds against the incoming demons, relentless to retrieve the Lower Demon Moon No. 3.

"I guess my hunch was right. This Lower Moon holds information. The Upper Demon Moon seeks it." Tomioka said, "We can't let the demons get close."

Swords clashed again. Zoro was forced to hold against Kokushibo with all three of his blades. Sparks swelled as the Upper Moon forced ahead with his own single blade. Zoro acknowledged his strength. He gave his best effort to end the blade rally.

"Three Sword Style - Ultra Tiger Trap!" Zoro slammed his three blades with brutal strength against a defending Kokushibo. A crater was forced onto the sandy ground from the attack's impulse. A series of deadly clashes followed with Kokushibo retaliating on his end.

"**Streaming Wolf Swords!**"* Zoro performed his technique, providing effective defence along with a penetrating attack.

Kokushibo was getting impatient with the enemy. He found an opening and performed a Flying-blade attack on his end.

Zoro was surprised with both Kokushibo's ability to perform an Air-Slash, as well as, the strength behind the single attack.

"720 Pound Phoenix!" Zoro's attack came in short notice with a lesser swing of strength than he was usually capable of. Kokushibo's attack broke his Pound Phoenix. But the enemy's Flying-blade attack diverted from the clash, towards the Demon Slayers.

"Watch out!" Zoro shouted as the slash went for Shinobu and Tomioka. Kanae grabbed Shinobu evading the area of impact. Master Kuwajima and Tomioka got themselves to safety. To their surprise, the air-slash had killed the Demon Moon No. 3, being in the line of impact.

"Well, that's a big foul-up." Kokushibo mentioned, "I guess I'll have to answer to the Master."

To his surprise, Shinobo and the others had managed to wipe out most of the demons, who were supposed to do otherwise.

"Hashira, Demon Slayer Pillars." Kokushibo observed.

"We are getting started." Zoro mentioned, eager to resume the conflict.

Kokushibo realised he was at a disadvantage against Four Demon Slayer Pillars, along with the unexpected swordsman. The latter especially gave him a surprising and yet one of the biggest challenges within his centuries of existence.

Without ado, the Demon Moon disappeared without a word.

"What happened?" Shinobu was surprised.

"Coward!" Zoro retorted, "He should've fought to the death."

"Well, at least he's gone. He's a true threat." Tomioka mentioned, "We need to report back to base. Kibutsuji must be planning something."

Shinobu agreed.

"I guess, I'll stick with you for a while. I hope that's not a problem?" Zoro asked.

The others welcomed his aid.

"There's no sign of the ship and it seems pointless to wait for Tora-o whilst at it." Zoro added.

"We'll help you search for the ship once we report back upon our base." Shinobu mentioned.

"Are you sure you want to get involved in this demon matter?" Tomioka asked.

Zoro removed the Haki from his blades, sheathing them.

"That Demon piqued my interest. Wouldn't mind to clash swords again. I have a hunch he'll show up again." Zoro had a determined look.

"I don't know." Tomioka was concerned, "Who's the real Demon here? You or that the Demon Moon."

Shinobu made a nervous laugh.

"Anyway, we should move on ahead. We don't need any more trouble if it could be helped." she mentioned.

* * *

"What? Are you sure about that?"

Sound Pillar Tengen Uzui was shocked.

"It breaks my heart to mention it." Love Pillar Mitsuri Kanroji revealed the news. She began to weep.

"Damn, an Upper Demon Moon showed up, eh? How are those kids?" Uzui asked.

"Tanjiro and the others are under treatment at the Butterfly Mansion. Shinobu hasn't returned from her journey to the Ryukyu Islands." Mitsuri said, "I'm worried. I'll need to make a visit to those boys."

"I heard Shinobu had encountered a Lower Demon Moon. And Giyu Tomioka was with her. What's taking them so long?"

"I don't know. The Kakushis have mentioned of their absence after the attack on a second village. Giyu had reported of carnage that wasn't the doings of the Lower Demon Moon that they had found."

"Tomioka doesn't seem like the kind of guy to mess around when things are dire. He and Shinobu should've arrived by now. I hope nothing bad has happened out there." Uzui said, "I'll join you to the Butterfly Mansion. We need to tighten our grip from this. The Demons have taken step steps ahead."

"I was thinking of heading for the Rengoku household later." Mitsuri mentioned.

"Yes, I believe they would've received the bad news. Kyojuro's father Shinjuro was the former Flame Pillar preceding his son. He must've taken the news with shock. A sad day, indeed." Uzui said.

* * *

"Law, you damn bastard! What have you done?" Moria shouted. He hung from Law's left hand.

But the Surgeon of Death was preoccupied with an unknown presence in front of him.

"I have a feeling we might've crossed paths, but I can't seem to remember." Law said looking ahead.

"I don't recall." the stranger replied.

"You seem like a human, and yet it's clear as day that you are one of those Demons." Law observed, "Your demeanour suits an incident that I seem to recall, and you have a sword to back up my claim. Your aura tells me you may had something to do with the carnage back on that island. The one in the forest."

The Demon gave a surprised look.

Law drew out his blade.

"I believe you are in cohorts with that Lower Moon-Demon?" he asked, imbuing Haki onto his cursed blade, Kikoku.

"And you are in association with that swordsman with the three-swords? Don't know what you have with those Demon Slayers along with him, but it is unwise to get involved in matters you cannot handle." Kokushibo warned.

Law was surprised to hear the enemy mention of Zoro.

"I believe you had a run-in with them?" he asked.

"That hardening technique of yours is a formidable common ability. I doubt any Demon Slayers have demonstrated such a technique out here."

"Where are they?" Law asked.

"Who knows? I don't have time to deal with you people now." Kokushibo said. Law realised he never drew out his blade.

"He's alive, if that's what you want to know."

And with that, Kokushibo disappeared again.

"Damn, that guy seemed bad news." Moria mentioned.

Law withdrew his Haki and his blade, wondering of their situation on the Mainland. The rain downpoured as the day went darker and mysterious. The Demon didn't seem to lie about Zoro and the others, thus Law was expecting to meet up with them.

The sooner the better, he thought.

He walked ahead without another word.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**Footnotes:**_

_*The move is pronounced Toro Nagashi in the Japanese Dub of the anime, literally meaning, Blade Wolf Stream. Streaming Wolf Swords is the dub adaptation by Funimation Entertainment and other English media._


	11. Hashira: Part 1

**CHAPTER 11 - Hashira: Part 1**

"Now what's this? Someone's bloodthirsty tonight." Zoro said. He was willing to entertain no hostile encounters. He was pissed off with the others getting lost.

"Let… me go!"

"Mmmmmmgh!"

"You started this fight. I hope you are prepared." Zoro grabbed seemingly two young kids with both his arms. One of them was a boy with a scar on his forehead, whilst the other was a girl with a bamboo gag on her mouth. The boy broke free from Zoro's hold, getting hold of his own blade.

"Breath of Water - Second Form - Water Wheel!" Zoro let go of the girl, dodging the attack. He drew his Shusui out of precaution.

"I've seen that technique." Zoro mentioned.

He observed that the kid was furious. It almost seemed as if he was mad, his eyes were red. To make it more complicated, the kid was bashed up.

"You lost a fight or something, kid?" Zoro asked.

The kid became furious and rushed in. Before he could've summoned another Breath Technique, Zoro had blocked his sword. He knocked off the kid's blade leaving him defenseless. The girl rushed in to attack. Zoro used his Observation Haki to dodge her beastly moves. The girl resembled that of a Demon. Zoro observed her in surprise.

"Who are you brats?" Zoro asked.

* * *

"Zoro!" Shinobu showed up.

"Be careful! These brats are going insane." Zoro warned as he held the kids. Shinobu adjusted her vision in the dark and observed the situation.

"Tanjiro! Nezuko!" she shouted.

The kid dropped his sword, ending his resistance against the Pirate Hunter. The girl stopped on her tracks, observing Shinobu.

"Lady Shinobu." muttered the boy, coming back to his senses. Zoro released him.

"What happened? How did you get lost?" Zoro asked.

"Don't you dare!" Shinobu retorted, "Anyway, how did you find these kids?"

"They attacked me out of nowhere. This kid with the sword was especially adamant."

"Tanjiro?" Shinobu surprised, looked at the kid.

"It seems he had been bashed up pretty bad before he showed up." Zoro mentioned, "Kids going mad, it seemed. And what about that girl? What's with those fangs of hers?"

Shinobu rushed ahead to check on Tanjiro's situation. His sister Nezuko crawled forward and observed Shinobu with an innocent face.

"How have you been, Nezuko? What happened out here?" Shinobu smiled.

"Mmff…mmm…" Nezuko tried to convey.

"Is she dumb?" Zoro was blunt.

"No." Shinobu returned a sharp look, "She's a Demon."

Zoro had a feeling that the kid girl gave the vibes of a Demon. He observed Shinobu as she went along well with the Nezuko kid. He kept his blades at bay.

"That's weird. She doesn't sense much like the usual Demon." Zoro mentioned, employing his Observation Haki.

"You are right." Shinobu replied, "She's quite different, and she hasn't killed a human."

"You've told me that Demons were once humans." Zoro looked upon Nezuko, "I'm surprised with this kid."

"Mmmmgh." Nezuko replied.

"I believe the same." Shinobu replied, getting up, "We need to get them back to my mansion. Tanjiro is in bad shape. Something must've happened while I was gone."

"Wait, what about Tomioka and your sister? Not to mention that old geezer." Zoro asked.

"They are on their way back to the headquarters. You shan't worry. Tomioka will be hiding my sister and Master Kuwajima with him until the next meeting."

"Are you sure about them? I mean, they could be mistaken for Demons or something like that."

Shinobu assured. She turned around.

"Let's go. Don't get lost this time."

"Hey!" Zoro couldn't digest.

They rushed through the dark forest. Zoro carried young Nezuko on his back, the night perpetuating with the unexplained situations yonder.

* * *

Everyone was surprised to find the group that had arrived upon the Butterfly Mansion.

"Whoo… it's a nice place." Zoro remarked.

"Please have some rest, Zoro. You must be tired from the journey." Shinobu urged.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'll need to find Tora-o's whereabouts."

"Tanjiro! Nezuko! Lady Kocho!" shouted Aoi, a Demon Slayer, working under Shinobu. Three girls with white nurse dresses were surprised as her.

"Good evening, Aoi, Sumi, Kiyo, Naho. I believe you've been worried." Shinobu said with a smile.

"We were worried, Lady Kocho. But we were more worried after Tanjiro had dashed out of here along with his sister." Aoi mentioned.

"What happened?" Shinobu asked.

"Tanjiro was injured with Zenistu and Inosuke in that recent fight with two Demon Moons." Aoi mentioned.

She felt sad for Tanjiro and the emotion was found on her face, "He was disheartened to realise the death of Pillar Rengoku, who had died in that battle."

"What?" Shinobu was shocked, "Rengoku? How did that happen?"

Aoi was surprised, "I believed you had received the report. It happened two days back."

Shinobu was in disbelief.

"Take it easy, alright? I'll leave you guys to your conversation." Zoro mentioned, thinking to leave the corridor.

"No, wait." Shinobu stopped him.

"Who's he?" Naho asked.

"He looks like a swordsman." Sumi said.

"Lady Shinobu!" another girl showed up from outside.

"Kanao!" Shinobu was surprised.

"Now who's this kid?" Zoro wondered.

"Kanao went to find Tanjiro and Nezuko. We had our hands full with Inosuke and Zenitsu. We locked the door to the infirmary. They were going crazy over Tanjiro's absence." Aoi mentioned.

"Alright, let's go in. We will talk inside." Shinobu composed herself, "Please tend to Tanjiro's wounds."

She gave Tanjiro over to Kanao. Zoro let Nezuko get down from his back.

"Mmmmmm... mmmm..." Nezuko looked at Zoro.

"No more piggybacking, and no need to thank me." Zoro replied.

"What about him, Lady Kocho, who's he?" Aoi asked.

"He's our guest." Shinobu replied, "I want you to treat him with the utmost respect whilst he's here."

The girls were surprised. They weren't expecting the Lady of the house to get worked up over a man. He must've been someone special, they believed.

* * *

Zoro decided not to change over his attire, as he believed his sojourn to be temporary.

"What? You met Sister Kanae?" Kanao was shocked and concerned, "Please don't prank us on this. It's not funny."

"We did." Shinobu said again, "She's with Giyu Tomioka. But I don't want you to speak of this to anyone."

Kanao didn't reply. The rest of the girls peeped through the door.

"Hey, what are you doing there? Come in." Zoro bellowed.

The door slid open revealing their situation.

"You've overheard us?" Shinobu asked.

"We did. We apologise." Aoi bowed on their behalf, "We will keep this a secret."

"Come in. I know to trust you girls. I want you all to meet, Roronoa Zoro. He has saved my life on my journey to the Ryukyu Islands." Shinobu introduced.

"I barely did anything." Zoro said, stating the facts, "I think Tora-o deserves the compliment."

"That too." Shinobu nodded, looking at Aoi, "So how are the kids?"

"Nezuko is fine, but Tanjiro is showing a fever." Aoi replied, "Zenitsu and Inosuke have gone to sleep. I've unlocked the infirmary."

"Looks like things are calming down for now."

"Also, Lady Shinobu." Aoi added.

"Yes?"

"Pillars Uzui and Kanroji had shown up in the morning to look upon the situation over the boys. Lady Mitsuri mentioned helping the estate out whilst you were away. They stayed around for a while."

"That was nice of them." Shinobu nodded, "I'll visit them later."

"Actually they came to deliver a message as well." Aoi added, "It's about a Pillar meeting tonight. At nine o' clock."

"An hour left." Shinobu said, "Has Tomioka passed through the estate before we had arrived?"

Aoi shook her head.

"Very well. Looks like we won't be getting any rest." Shinobu got up.

"Are you sure?" Kanao was hesitant about her going out again.

"I'll be back before long." Shinobu replied, "Take care of the kids for me."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Zoro mentioned.

Shinobu grabbed him up to his feet.

"You will be coming along for the meeting." she said.

The girls were surprised.

"Are you sure? I think Tomioka mentioned these meetings are not to be messed around." Zoro said with uncertainty, "Besides, I don't want any trouble."

"It'll be fine. Your report of clashing against Upper Demon Moon No. 1 and the incident back on the island will be wanted in the meeting from your end."

"What?" Kanao was usually a silent girl, but she couldn't keep herself anymore.

"Alright, if you insist." Zoro said.

Shinobu and Zoro left the estate leaving the girls suspended in shock.

"Can you believe it? What happened in the journey?" Aoi asked.

* * *

Both of them met Tomioka with surprise on their way to the headquarters.

"Where're they?" Shinobu asked eagerly.

"Your sister and Master Kuwajima are in my residence for now. They mentioned they'll behave until I return back." Tomioka mentioned, "I got news of Kyojuro Rengoku's death. It was a big shock."

"I know. I heard an Upper Demon Moon was involved." Shinobu said.

"So why's he with us?" Tomioka asked looking at Zoro.

"She insisted that I join you guys at the meeting." Zoro said.

"I know this is not the right thing to do. The others will be furious over our delayed report as well as bringing Zoro along with us." Shinobu said.

"No, it's better this way." Tomioka said contrary to what Shinobu had expected, "No common Demon Slayer could've handled Kokushibo single-handed. Master Ubuyashiki would like to hear Zoro out."

"I agree." Shinobu nodded.

"I'm getting into trouble, aren't I?" Zoro asked.

"Don't worry. We'll handle the opposition on your behalf. You will have our support." Shinobu said.

Tomioka nodded, "We will help you extend the search to find Law as well as find answers to your situation."

"Very well." Zoro nodded, as the three of them marched through the road.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?" Sanemi Shinazugawa was indeed not pleased to find someone else besides a Demon Slayer.

"What's that guy's problem?" Zoro asked, "Did he get no sleep or something? His eyes are red and all. Are you alright?"

"That's it." Pillar Shinazugawa drew out his blade.

"What's going on? Why did you bring an outsider to the meeting?" Pillar Uzui asked.

"Oh no, can we stop the fight?" Pillar Kanroji pleaded. She looked upon Zoro and blushed, "What a fearless man, picking a fight."

"Can we just stop Shinazugawa? We can explain." Tomioka mentioned, getting a headache.

"Your record is going worse, Tomioka. First, you sympathise that kid with the Demon sister, and now you bring an outsider into the sacred meeting." mentioned Pillar Iguro.

"Ugh… I knew this was going to happen." Tomioka was losing his temper.

"Calm down, Tomioka. I don't believe Zoro would pick a fight with Shinazugawa. Come on, look at them." Shinobu mentioned.

Zoro had already drawn his Shusui and Kitetsu.

"I've had just enough of this guy and his bad attitude." he mentioned.

"Stop this!" Shinobu shouted. Everyone's attention went to her.

"Oh no, Shinobu looks pretty angry. She's so cool." Pillar Mitsuri Kanroji kept the thoughts to herself.

"He started it." Zoro blamed, "Look, I'll be out of here if my being here should cause problems."

"Calm down, Zoro." Tomioka said trying to calm himself down.

"So what's special about him? I want to know since you are defending him." asked Pillar Uzui.

Everyone waited for an answer and so did Shinazugawa.

"That man has fought two Demon Moons, including the Upper Demon Moon No. 1 - Kokushibo, and has lived to tell the tale." Shinobu revealed.

Everyone had surprised faces, except the ones who had already known of Zoro's feat.

"No one has heard of any reports regarding the Demon Moon No. 1 for centuries. His existence has been a mystery." mentioned Pillar Himejima.

"What are his strengths and abilities?" Uzui demanded Zoro.

"He's strong. And skilled, more than the average swordsman. His potential is comparable to some of the dangerous people I've known." Zoro mentioned, "If you are asking in terms of Demons, he's in a different league. That Lower Demon Moon No. 3 was nothing as compared to this guy."

Everyone listened in silence.

"What happened to the Lower Demon Moon? I heard of your encounter in the Ryukyu Islands?" Pillar Obanai Iguro asked.

"It's dead. Kokushibo killed it with a single attack, though that was unintended." Tomioka replied, "So, Shinazugawa. If you'd insist on making this fight happen, I would welcome it."

"Tomioka!" Shinobu was surprised.

"He should know that the world is big, and there are a lot of people who outrank us in ways more than one." Tomioka declared, "I never expected much out of the previous journey, but I'm glad of the turnout. That man, Roronoa Zoro, and his ally Trafalgar D. Water Law, are true contenders against the best of demons, and maybe the only ones capable of handling any Upper Demon Moons or Muzan Kibutsuji, all on their own."

Shinazugawa looked back and observed the Pirate Hunter.

"Very interesting." he mentioned.

"Is this true, Shinobu?" Mitsuri asked, blushing red.

"It is. I saw his fight against the Upper Demon Moon. The fight didn't last long since Kokushibo retreated after the death of the Lower Demon Moon."

"I find it hard to fathom despite Kocho and Tomioka's testimony." Uzui mentioned looking upon Zoro, "If you are indeed capable, I want to see it for myself. Prove it to us with max flamboyance."

"Indeed." Shinazugawa grinned.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Shinobu was against the fight.

"Let them be, Shinobu. I believe Shinazugawa is underestimating him, just like he did against Tanjiro." Tomioka said, "It's time to break off these old chains. We need to be better than now to defeat Kibutsuji in our condition."

Shinobu had to agree. The encounter with Kokushibo was enough to declare the hard truth.

Zoro withdrew his Kitetsu, whilst keeping his Shusui. A single-sword fight. He removed his bandana from his coat, tying it around his head.

"Bring it on." he declared.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**P. S. **\- A poster for the story is underway. It should mostly be released by the next chapter. Check out for **ramblehook **at **DeviantArt **__for updates (links cannot be uploaded here so you'll need to search it the old fashioned way _:-P _)._


	12. Hashira: Part 2

**CHAPTER 12 - Hashira: Part 2**

"That's interesting. You must be pretty confident to employ only of your one your swords." said Shinazugawa.

"One is good enough for a start." Zoro mocked, "It depends on how much you can take."

"Very well. I'll show my Breath of the Wind. Second Form…" Shinazugawa raised his blade above his head.

"One-Sword Style…" Zoro held the Shusui above his head.

"Claws-Purifying Wind!"

"360-Pound Phoenix!"

Flying-blade attacks clashed in front of the Ubuyashiki Mansion. The force was strong enough to create a tempest. It was a tie. Both of them couldn't justify the outcome. The contenders were just getting started.

"I think this has gone on long enough." Shinobu said.

The others began to agree with her. But Zoro had turned keen to drag on the fight. Tomioka had no intention to interfere. Both the contenders clashed blades glaring against each other.

"That guy is holding his own against Shinazugawa." Uzui was surprised.

"You are holding back, you bastard!" Shinazugawa retorted. The clash broke off. The contenders jumped back to their original positions.

"You are not half bad." Zoro sheathed his Shusui strapping it onto his haramaki, placing it on the opposite side of his other swords. He grabbed his Kitetsu and Shusui.

"I hope you are ready to eat your words. Two Swords - Iai…"

"A draw technique." Shinazugawa observed, taking a step ahead, "Third Form - Clean Storm Wind Tree!"

He was going all out, creating a whirlwind around him as he rushed towards the Pirate Hunter.

"Alright, we need to stop this before the Master shows up." Uzui decided to interfere, agreeing with Shinobu to end the fight.

"Rashomon!" Zoro unleashed his fury.

The whirlwind had disappeared. The great skirmish came to an end. Everyone was shocked by the outcome. Shinazugawa's blade was on the ground diced into two. Zoro took his share of impact charging into the whirlwind. But the end was clearly one-sided. Shinazugawa looked back with a grin.

"What the hell are you trying to pull here?" he shouted, "You weren't serious, were you? Answer me?"

"No, he wasn't." Shinobu replied coldly.

Shinazugawa fell to the ground. He observed Zoro looking back upon him. Two big scars slashed through his chest.

Zoro stood up, removing his bandana.

"If anyone's willing to challenge me, I'm all ears." he said.

"That won't be necessary."

Everyone was surprised to find Master Ubuyashiki in view.

"Master!" Everyone except Zoro bowed down.

"Who are you?" Zoro demanded.

"I've received news of you, Pirate Hunter Zoro." said Master Ubuyashiki, "I am Kagaya Ubuyashiki, the 97th leader of the Demon Slayer Corps."

"How do you know my name?" Zoro asked surprised.

"Shinobu and Giyu spoke highly of you back in your journey together." the Master mentioned.

"I was brought here to attend some meeting." Zoro said.

"I'm well aware, and as fact, I wanted you to attend the meeting. After all, your friend has already told me the situation."

"I'm not his friend!" a voice bellowed from inside.

Zoro, Shinobu and Tomioka recognised the voice. Trafalgar Law showed up alongside Master Ubuyashiki.

"It was an unpleasant situation, but I'm back." he said.

"When did you arrive?" Zoro asked.

"Who's that guy?" Uzui was surprised, along with the others.

"I was discovered by some Demon Slayers on the way. They led me here." Law said, "Anyway, you should know of what happened to me after you had landed ashore."

"Well, we can discuss everything once we commence the meeting. Please head in." said Master Ubuyashiki.

The doors were closed, the lamps were lit as everyone sat down. Law and the Master sat facing the rest of the group.

"Why's he sitting alongside the Master?" demanded Pillar Iguro.

"It's quite alright. These men, Trafalgar Law, and Roronoa Zoro have helped reduce casualties, and restricted Kibutsuji from extending his influence beyond the mainland." said the Master.

Law had explained his situation to which only a few of them made sense out of it.

"You have Moria's head with you?" Shinobu was surprised. The Master's daughters brought out a cage.

"You bastards!" Moria yelled from inside. It was a sacrilege to yell around in the sacred meeting, but no one dared to object, finding a living man's head yet alive inside the cage.

"It seems his body has survived after the ship had fallen." Law said.

"You'll pay for this, Trafalgar, Roronoa!" Moria glared upon them.

"I believe you are the one responsible for ransacking the graves?" asked Master Ubuyashiki.

"You!" Moria recognised, "You were at the graveyard. Who the hell are you?"

Shinobu drew her blade.

"You should stop." Law retorted, "This guy isn't dying until he gives me some straight answers. As delayed as we are, Zoro-ya and I are in urgent need to get back to our crews. Mr. Ubuyashiki has decided to lend his help in this regard, and that should mean that I get to do my job. I want no Demon Slayers next to this head under any circumstances. I'll handle his responsibility."

Shinobu was surprised with Law's demand. He was serious and quite furious over their own stalemate situation.

"How dare you? An outsider like you!" slithered Obanai Iguro.

"That's enough, Obanai. Mr. Law here mentioned to help out the research of unearthing the secrets of Demons and returning them back to a human, whilst he's here. I don't want anyone of you to be hostile upon him while he's here."

"Like it matters. I'll cut them down if they'd dare." Law mentioned holding his blade.

The Pillars decided not to act. After the defeat of Shinazugawa, all of them decided not to make an enemy out of the outsiders. Master Ubuyashiki's daughters took away the cage with Moria's head inside. The former Warlord was not done with his rants, as his voice left them with silence.

"Despite his defeat, Sanemi's injuries are not severe. And I'd like to apologise to you, Roronoa Zoro, regarding the same." the Master bowed.

"That's alright. I want that matter closed if everyone's okay with it." Zoro said.

The others agreed and decided to drop their hatchets.

"Well since that's settled, I'd like to listen to your stories." the Master said.

Tomioka and Shinobu explained their journey after the fight on the second village back on the island. With elaborations from Zoro and Law, the instances of the massacred forest, the sight of Scratchman Apoo, the battle between the Demons and Moria's Pirate Crew, Jack's introduction, the pursuit of Moria's ship and its takeover, Battle of the Kraken, the involvement of the Navy off-coast Tokyo, and finally the encounter against Kokushibo, on both Zoro and Law's ends.

"What? He showed up again?" Zoro looked surprised upon Law.

"That guy was unlike the other Demons we've faced." Law said, "But for some reason he left without a fight."

"He's planning something." Tomioka said, "Kibutsuji is well aware of the situation by now."

"I agree with Giyu." the Master nodded, "The activities of the Demons have changed after the defeat of Lower Demon Moons No. 5 - Rui, and No. 1 Enmu, the latter who was killed in the train incident. Saddening as it is, we have lost Flame Pillar Kyojuro Rengoku in that fight to an Upper Demon Moon who had showed up later."

"So, it's true." said Pillar Muichiro Tokito, "An Upper Demon Moon doesn't usually show up. I'm surprised two of them have revealed themselves in such a short time."

"And I expect the worse from this. They must be preparing for an attack." mentioned Uzui.

"I'm afraid that might be the case. Also, I can only deduce that Kibutsuji has caught a glimpse upon Tanjiro's sister Nezuko, who has shown resilience to his authority. His army of Demons is becoming aggressive against our losses, but despite the odds, we have been aided in ways more than one. Nezuko, a Demon fighting for humanity, as well as, Pirate Hunter Zoro and Captain Law, who've helped in foiling Kibutsuji's extensive plans."

"So what's your call, Master?" asked Gyomei Himejima.

"I want you to respond to any major instances of Demonic attacks. Kibutsuji's up to something and I'm expecting a lot of human lives at stake. Take your own discretions in the matters, Demon Moons of both Lower and Upper tiers are plausible encounters."

The others agreed and bowed.

"I'd conclude the meeting here, but before that, Shinobu, Giyu, I want you to elaborate Roronoa Zoro and Captain Law's assessment in your journey." asked the Master.

"Why?" Zoro asked. Law was confused.

"The battle at both the villages on the island counted more than twenty Demons of which Zoro was able to kill more than a dozen, the rest being taken care of by Tomioka, myself and Law. Law had taken care of the first wave of Demons associated with Lower Demon Moon No. 3 at the forest north of the second village, some twenty of them, forcing the Demon Moon to flee from fear." Shinobu explained.

Law and Zoro realised the numbers were accurate. They never cared to count themselves.

"During the clash between the Pirates and the Demons, Zoro handled most of the Demon faction all on his own. Pirate Hunter Zoro took care of more than fifty of them, single-handed." mentioned Tomioka.

"What?" Iguro was surprised.

The others were in same boat and continued to observe Zoro.

"Later, he had handled the Upper Demon Moon Kokushibo alone, until the fight ended in abrupt notice." Tomioka concluded.

"I see." the Master nodded.

"What's the significance of this, Master?" Shinobu asked.

"It's uncanny for me to say this since they qualify for the criteria nonetheless. Kyojuro had no Tsuguko to succeed him in his line as the Flame Pillar, and I couldn't ask his father Shinjuro to return back to service." the Master explained, "Young Tanjiro and his friends have shown their potential but they have ways to go. But whilst they are here, I am willing to impart Zoro and Law the title of Hashira, as Pillars of the Demon Slayer Corps."

"WHAT?" This time everyone was overwhelmed, including Law and Zoro.

"What does that mean?" Zoro asked.

"Huh?" Everyone exclaimed, Shinobu most of all.

"That means we have to take responsibility." Law got up, "With no disrespect, Mr. Ubuyashiki, I don't believe that's a good idea. We are Pirates, not Demon Slayers. I had agreed with you to research the libraries on our current stranded situation. We can't provide time to find this guy, Kibutsuji. If you'd ask me, it was a complete coincidence that everything has happened."

"I don't think that's true. As a matter of fact, Kibutsuji has taken an interest in the both of you. Sending Kokushibo to fight you at the beach was a very plausible reason. I've also heard you mention of the pirate crew who had pursued after you through the sea, as well as, the encounter with the Imperial Navy off the shore."

"That's right." Law replied.

"I had received a report from the coast, mentioning of a pirate ship. It described a flag with two horns and a skull."

Law was shocked that Master Ubuyashiki described them of the Beast Pirates' Jolly Roger.

"They sunk two of the Navy ships." the Master continued, "I'm expecting they are planning to make landfall. The report came in this afternoon."

"Damn, this whole thing is becoming a big mess." Law was serious.

"What do you have in mind? Do we face them now?" Zoro asked.

"I thought to outrun them. Jack is a formidable man. We might be able to defeat him with a plan but that could trigger something worse. Worst case, Kaido might show up himself, and that's one thing I'm completely against right now." Law replied.

"That man Jack is dangerous, Master." Shinobu mentioned.

"There's no other choice. We'll have to hold off Jack if he should make landfall." Law said, "He has his fleet to command and we don't have Moria's ship anymore."

"We should get out and confront the enemy at the harbour. We cannot let them march inland." Zoro mentioned.

"Then I have the perfect assignment, which you can take it to your advantage." revealed the Master, "It's expected the enemy ships to land on the eastern shore. My contacts shall help you confront the enemy if you are willing to accept it. And to ease your woes, I'm allowing you to take any one of my Pillars to aid you."

"I don't want to put you guys in our troubles. The help from your scouts should be enough." Zoro told the Master. He looked upon Law, "I'll head out, what about you?"

"I should, but I have to take custody of Moria. Also, I'll need to get a ship and the information needed if we want to return back. I'll stay here for a while."

"Alright." Zoro nodded, "I'll head out as soon as possible. Old man, I'll need a map. I'll be handling the situation alone."

"I'll go with him." Shinobu volunteered.

"Oh my! Shinobu." Mitsuri blushed.

"No. Don't you think you've had enough with our situation?" Zoro asked.

"He's right." Law agreed.

"Well, I won't budge from my answer. You'll get lost without my help." Shinobu gave an argument.

Zoro cringed as he knew that she was right.

"Very well." Master Ubuyashiki nodded.

* * *

The meeting was concluded, and everyone except for Giyu Tomioka left the mansion. He had a private talk with Master Ubuyashiki before showing up outside.

"What happened?" Shinobu asked.

"He knows." Tomioka replied calmly, "He told me of Master Kuwajima and your sister."

"Damn, that man is a dangerous snoop." Zoro remarked, "How does he know all this stuff?"

"And?" Shinobu was curious.

"I mentioned that we were planning to provide a proper funeral to remove their soul-shadows. But he had insisted me taking them along on a mission." Tomioka explained, "I think it's distantly related to the case with Jack, but more intended towards a Demon Hunt. He asked you to take Kanae Kocho in your expedition."

"Geez, what is that Ubuyashiki thinking?" Law wondered.

"If the Master says so. I don't mind." Shinobu agreed, "What do you think, Zoro?"

"Whatever. But, we need to be prepared before long." Zoro said.

Tomioka departed on his own way, towards his residence, whilst the rest of them followed Shinobu to the Butterfly Mansion.

"So, why did you invite us? We could've stayed with Tomioka and looked out for the others." Law asked.

"The Master told me to work with you regarding the studies based on the Demons. You can use my library for your work. But it'd ask to you take care of the patients who are wounded from battle. My assistants shall help you with your work." Shinobu smiled.

Law growled annoyed, "Fine."

"And congratulations on becoming Pillars, though I wasn't surprised." Shinobu looked upon them, "I hope you do your best." She bounce-walked ahead, the Butterfly Mansion in view.

"She reminds of someone from my crew." Zoro observed her.

"Yeah." Law agreed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**P. S. -** The poster has been released _:-D


	13. Mage

**CHAPTER 13 - Mage**

"Shut your yap and drink that medicine." Law said. He was in-charge of looking after the patients, who were injured in the train incident along with Pillar Rengoku.

"I don't wanna. It's so bitter!" Zenitsu complained.

"Listen to the Doctor, Zenitsu. Why are you whining like a brat?" Aoi was annoyed, "Just sit down and drink up."

Zenitsu showed no restraints in his behaviour, until Law drew out his sword.

"You got a problem?"

The problem-child was put in his place, drinking the bitter medicine he so hated, without a complaint.

"Alright, I'm done here for now. I'll be in my room, if anything comes up." Law told Aoi.

"Yes, sir." Aoi replied.

* * *

Law perused through various contexts to get a clue on how they had landed on a different realm. He realised that the Kraken was a real deal. It was expected to be responsible from the shipwreck of countless that could've made landfall upon that patch of waters. And besides, Law and Zoro weren't the only ones to arrive upon a weird fate. The New Gecko Pirates along with a strong contingent of the Beast Pirates were found amidst all the confusion. Law was beginning to wonder if the Grand Line of the New World shifted towards a new horizon that he had believed unforeseen. There was a thick fog on their departure from Dressrosa as Bartolomeo's ship made way for Zou. The Heart Pirates Captain knew that something was up. Something relating the fog and the kraken, the entities of enigmatic significance.

* * *

There had been instances of people and ships disappearing at sea, but no significant information was being mentioned regarding his dilemma. Gecko Moria, himself tight-lipped as ever gave no answers despite the dangers and threats he had faced from Law. Kiyo showed up later in the afternoon for the Captain's lunch, who had requested at a later time.

"Thank you." Law appreciated as he relished the meal.

"You must be tired. You have been working for three days straight." Kiyo said.

"I'll be fine." Law replied, "I'm a ship's Captain. I'll need to keep myself updated. This place is new to us, and I cannot get the excuse to relax. People are depending on us to return back."

"Are you leaving soon?"

There was a sad look in her eyes. Law observed the same.

"I've to stay around until your mistress returns back. There are taxing work to accomplish at it, so I believe I should be here longer." he said.

Kiyo's face brightened up. She bowed and left with a smile.

* * *

Later, Aoi mentioned that a Kakushi had shown up with a message for him. Law left his books and walked to the entrance.

"Are you Trafalgar Law?" she asked.

"That's me." Law replied.

"A message from Shinobu Kocho, the Insect Pillar."

"Hmm… it's sooner than I expected." Law wondered as he opened the letter. Aoi soon found him sweating from the news.

"Damn it, Zoro-ya! How in the world did this happen?" Law grasped the paper in shock.

* * *

One day before…

"I don't know if it's normal to be attacked by demons as frequent as the previous night." Zoro asked.

Pillar Shinobu Kocho, her returned-sister Kanae and Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro was on their second-day embarking on their journey to the eastern coast.

"Not to mention the highwaymen. But what's the complaint about? They are all taken care of." Shinobu replied.

"That's not what I meant. Setting aside the usual riff-raffs that should show up every once in a while, I refer the demons. It almost seems as if Kagaya Ubuyashiki had mentioned. It's regarding that moron named Kibutsuji."

"What do you expect? The Demon Slayers are in excitement after news spread of Law and you confronting two Demon Moons. The enemy is well aware of your doings." Shinobu revealed, "And I believe they have known of your potential since the island incidents."

"Well, I'm not complaining if I get the chance to face that swordsman, Kokushibo, I guess. But I wonder what's that Kibutsuji's like? He wouldn't be half as bad if he's the boss of that swordsman." Zoro wondered.

"You have no clue in the danger you are in, are you?" Shinobu asked in pity, "But alas, you are yet a hard-headed optimist. I won't argue with that."

"What do you mean by hard-headed?" Zoro asked annoyed.

Shinobu observed a stack of paper inside Zoro's jacket.

"What are those?" she asked.

"These?" Zoro took them out and gave it to her, "Have a look for yourself."

"Wait, are these bounty posters?" she asked.

"That's right."

"Monkey D. Luffy - 500 million, Roronoa Zoro - 320 million, God Usopp - 200 million… these are your crewmates? Look, here's Trafalgar Law - 500 million." Shinobu was surprised.

"That's us, me and my crewmates." Zoro nodded, "Luffy is the captain of our crew."

"I believed Law was a Captain, as well. His bounty is the same as Monkey D. Luffy. But what did you do to get such nasty bounties?"

"We get around pissing off the government." Zoro said with pride, "But as for the two Captains, Luffy and Tora-o have an agreed alliance between both our crews. The plan was to defeat a Warlord named Doflamingo and later take down Emperor Kaido."

"A Warlord, you mean like Law and that Moria? I can only fathom from their strength and the possible threat."

"That's right. Warlords can hold their own against their enemies. These guys have been a pain in our butt for a while now. First, it was Crocodile, then Gecko Moria and finally Donquixote Doflamingo, who was defeated a few weeks back."

"Did you defeat these people?"

"I took part in the whole mess, but Luffy's the one to bash them in."

"Your Captain must be a formidable man. But I wonder why you'd have these posters now?"

"Tora-o made a valid point when he gave them to me. After discovering Jack and his crewmates along with Gecko Moria in this realm, there might be a chance to encounter my crew whilst at it."

"I guess time will tell." Zoro looked upon both his companions returning his gaze back, "But what about her? Is it alright to bring your sister along?"

"Master Ubuyashiki said so." Shinobu replied.

"Don't you think she has had enough with this crap? It was bad enough when Moria had brought her back." Zoro said.

"Do you have any problems with that?" Kanae asked, "Master Moria has relinquished his control over me after we reached the shore. It was my consent to come along. I cannot let my sister roam free in such a dangerous mission."

"That's your choice then. But I'm surprised you had recognised Shinobu as your sibling. I mean, you had tried to kill her the first few times." Zoro looked upon Kanae.

"That was because my memories regarding this body were obscure in the beginning. Over time, the body began to remember more and more in regard of its past life. I met Master Ubuyashiki the night of the meeting at the graveyard, where my body was put to rest. He told me the things I had accomplished as a Demon Slayer, the things I had cherished, my family who had perished from a demon attack, leaving my sister and myself alive, and in the end, my own death, from an Upper Demon Moon named Doma."

"So what's your point? You want to find this Demon bastard?" Zoro asked.

"After your fight with Kokushibo, I doubt Muzan Kibutsuji would let you go free. For both you and Law. Besides, I heard from the Master that you had messed up his plans on the island where we met. I'd be careful, if I were you." Kanae smiled.

"From your demeanour, I'd say you are looking forward to this?" Zoro was amused, "If you are expecting that Upper Demon Moon that killed you showing up, I ain't complaining."

"I can't believe you guys." Shinobu sighed.

* * *

They arrived upon the eastern coast the same afternoon and found a long beach. There seemed to be a fishing village at the far end but no sign of the threat they had been expecting. They decided to enquire the locals, regarding any sightings of ships with Jolly Rogers. But to their surprise, the village was devoid of any humans. It reminded Zoro and Shinobu of the day when they had encountered each other at the devoid village.

"What do you think?" Zoro asked.

"I can't say for certain. There are no bloodshed nor any form of destruction. Besides, it doesn't seem that the people have been gone for much long." Shinobu glanced upon the sun, "The sun will set in a few hours."

"The Demons attacked us during the previous night. Either way, I believe we are closing onto something." Zoro sensed a presence with his Observation Haki.

"There's someone nearby." he said, walking through the village. It was eerie enough that the houses were abandoned at broad daylight. Some of them reeked of fish that were being caught as the morning haul. Shinobu was surprised by Zoro's rush. Kanae followed them.

* * *

To Shinobu's surprise, Zoro faced a man at the end of the street. The Pirate Hunter had a serious look on his face. Shinobu and Kanae observed the man blocking their way on the road.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, Pirate Hunter Zoro." the man said.

Shinobu and Kanae went on guard.

"Who's he?" Shinobu asked.

"I might've seen him somewhere, but I can't seem to remember." Zoro replied. He drew out his Shusui but decided not to show hostility before he got some answers.

"It's a shame, but nevertheless, I commend Straw Hat and Trafalgar Law's alliance in taking down Doflamingo. Not that it did any good for you guys, but I guess now I can understand why the Captain of the Heart Pirates saved Straw Hat back in Marineford. You are audacious, if nothing else." the man said.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro realised that the man knew more than he had believed, and he was formidable. Zoro aimed his sword upon the stranger.

"Your survival chance is 33 percent within the next few days. Hmm… more than I had assumed. But my victory here is 87 percent, how fascinating." the man looked through some cards, before returning his gaze back upon Zoro, "My name is Basil Hawkins, I saw you in Sabaody Archipelago trying to cut down the Celestial Dragon without thinking of the repercussions. Not that it mattered in the end, your Captain saw to that either way."

"Hawkins? I heard that name before."

"I was one of the Eleven Supernovas along with Straw Hat, Trafalgar Law and yourself."

"So, you had a bounty beyond 100 million before entering the New World." Zoro said grinning, "And I presume you are working for Kaido since you are here?"

"They made landfall?" Shinobu was surprised.

"Well then, there's no need to drag the talks further." Hawkins drew out his sword.

"That's a weird sword you've got." Zoro observed Hawkins straw-sword that's supplemented by his Devil-fruit ability.

"You guys stay back. I'll handle him." Zoro mentioned, "There seems to be more of them ahead. It seems Jack's crew has made it ashore."

"Do we confront them?" Shinobu asked.

"Let me get this guy out of the way before you go ahead. I have a bad feeling about this." Zoro replied, glaring back upon Hawkins.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Sacrifice

**CHAPTER 14 - Sacrifice**

Shinobu couldn't believe her eyes. For the first time, Zoro had surrendered from a fight. The man withdrew his blades.

"I want you to honour your deal, right now." Zoro demanded.

"I know. I'll honour the deal. In exchange, you'll have to come along with us." Hawkins replied.

Beast Pirates grunts showed up and cuffed Zoro, confiscating his blades.

"But why?" Shinobu asked.

"Don't worry about it. And besides, forget about the pirate situation. They were looking out for me so they won't have a reason to cause a fuss."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear about it. It's my choice, I'll pay for the consequences. If you are thinking of anything, don't think about it."

"Zoro." Kanae observed the man's conviction.

"You heard me, Hawkins." Zoro looked ahead.

"Very well."

* * *

And with that Zoro was left the village with Hawkins and other members of the Beast Pirates. Shinobu observed them go, but couldn't do a thing.

"It's not your fault." Kanae mentioned, "Since he was adamant, we couldn't have helped him in this situation. Zoro believed he had good reason to do what he did."

"I can't let it end this way. That Hawkins, he will pay." Shinobu was furious after a long time.

* * *

Zoro was thrown into the brig of a Beast Pirate ship that was anchored off the coast.

"Hah, serves your right, Pirate Hunter. Master Jack hasn't arrived yet, but you can count your days." bellowed one of the pirates.

The brig went into silence. Zoro's handcuffs were removed but there seemed to be no way getting out of the bars.

"Hey you, I heard you were caught by Hawkins. Are you really the Pirate Hunter?" asked one of his cell-mates. Zoro hadn't realised that a person was sitting quietly behind him.

"Yeah, so what?" Zoro replied.

"So what's the plan, are you getting out?"

"Do you see a way?"

"Not yet, but it all depends on the purpose."

* * *

_One day after Law received Shinobu's message..._

Back at the Butterfly Mansion, Law knew better than to head out without further details. Shinobu had sent the letter the previous evening, detailing the situation regarding Zoro and the man named Basil Hawkins. The lamps lightened the room after the sun went down.

"I can't believe he's here. That would count two of the Supernovas, besides Zoro-ya and myself." he told himself.

Shinobu's assistant Sumi showed up in the room and mentioned that the patients were done with their recuperation training.

"Let them rest, and I don't want that Zenitsu and Inosuke leaving the mansion. Tell them that I'll hunt them down." Law said.

"If you say so." Sumi seemed unsure with his idea.

"I don't know if I'll be able to continue this research." Law was concerned, "Pirates have landed ashore and Zoro-ya has been captured."

Sumi sympathised with his angst.

"Please, take it easy. You have been working your best, and you haven't slept much these days. Please take care of yourself." she said, "Should I prepare you an evening tea?"

Law looked upon her, "That would be soothing, thank you." he appreciated.

The door slid open, with Tsuguko Kanao Tsuyuri surprising the people inside.

"Is it true that Lady Kanae went along with big-sister Shinobu? And they are in danger?" she demanded.

"What do you plan to do?" Law asked calmly, but Sumi was concerned from Kanao's demeanour.

"I believe you are concerned about your boss, but those two can handle their own. And besides, if you were concerned, you should've gone with her." Law added.

"I was busy with a mission." Kanao replied, calming herself down.

"Alright, let's head over to the living room and get things calmed down over tea." Law got up walked out of his room.

"Master Law, Pillar Tengen Uzui has come to see you." Aoi showed up and mentioned.

"Let him in. We'll talk over tea."

* * *

Uzui met Law and Kanao in the living room and was amused by its new caretaker. Tea was served as Uzui began the conversation.

"So you are now Hashira Trafalgar Law, the new administrator of the Butterfly Estate?" he laughed, "You and your friend have amazed me. I wasn't expecting Master Ubuyashiki to surprise us like that, making the both of you Pillars to replace Rengoku's death, let alone allowing you to attend the former meeting."

"I'll take that as a compliment. But he isn't my friend." Law replied, "But whether you like it or not, we both will need to leave once the time comes."

"I know." Uzui nodded, "And besides, I heard your swordsman friend, Hashira Zoro was captured by pirates? I haven't got the details, but I was planning to head that way for a mission. I could lend Shinobu a hand whilst at it."

"Don't bother. Kocho-ya can handle the situation. And as for Zoro-ya, I'm expecting him to figure something out, but I do have my doubts and concerns." Law said.

"That's it then, I'll be making a search." Uzui decided not to listen.

But Kanao of all people was glad to the decision, and Law decided to let Uzui do his job.

"Very well." Law agreed.

"So tell me, I had a high impression over Roronoa Zoro, him defeating Sanemi Shinazugawa. What happened? Did Shinobu mention anything?" Uzui asked.

"I thought she had sent a message to the headquarters. Did you guys not receive the message?"

"As a matter of fact, we did yesterday evening. And thus, there's a meeting upon the Ubuyashiki Residence for the available Pillars. I was supposed to mention to you since I was around the area. I heard you are involved with some kind of research."

"Yeah, I wasn't being able to give time out of the Butterfly Estate, but I'll join you guys in the meeting."

"I acknowledge it. So, now tell me what happened?"

Law began to explain things in brief.

"They mentioned there was a fishing village on the coast where they had arrived. It seemed the Beast Pirates had rounded up the residents, and that was not all. They had done a pretty good job scouring on the mainland. I've expected later, but they had landed soon after the first meeting we attended with you guys. These pirates managed to capture Demon Slayers who were on duty around the area, along with at least some two or three village worth of population. I don't know what they were planning to do with them but Zoro-ya was a prime enemy to the Beast Pirates, just like me."

"Don't tell me, he gave himself up without a fight?" Uzui was shocked, and so was Kanao.

"The only thing Kocho-ya had mentioned was the number of enemies they had to face. I guess some twenty to thirty pirates, according to the letter."

"But that shouldn't have stopped Shinobu or Zoro for that matter. Or are these pirates more dangerous than I had believed? Am I missing something?" Uzui asked curious and agitated.

"In usual assumption, I'd believe the rest of the gang weren't a threat. But there was a leader, a notorious pirate named Basil Hawkins. He is a man of mystery, but I was surprised that he had joined up with the Beast Pirates." Law said, "I can't say why Zoro-ya had surrendered, but either way with Hawkins around, I'd believe the situation couldn't have been any better."

"Roronoa Zoro seemed like a man seeking out for blood, something I felt during his fight against Shinazugawa. I find it hard that he'd give himself up for others."

"Don't get me wrong. Zoro-ya wouldn't be one of those who'd die easily. I had known him for a while, so did Kocho-ya and Giyu-ya. I can only believe, he decided not to let those captured Demon Slayers being slaughtered, despite the advantage he and Kocho-ya had with speed and strength. After all, even Hawkins would have a hard time against the Pirate Hunter. Last time I checked, both had the same bounty of 320 million, wanted for piracy."

"If that's the case, and either way, I have grown a respect for the man. I'll make post-haste to find him after the meeting." Uzui mentioned, "And I apologise for ever doubting you both."

"Apologies are not needed. We came to here to drop off Kocho-ya and Giyu-ya. Unprecedented things had happened, and somehow it's kind of our fault to draw the pirates here. So I believe we are even." Law said.

"Very well, then." Uzui got up to his feet, "Once again, I'm glad I got to have known you. I'll meet you at the meeting later."

Law nodded. Both of them bowed to each other. Uzui was escorted out by Aoi.

* * *

Law returned back to find Kanao and the other girls bowing down.

"What's all this?" Law was surprised.

"We couldn't thank you enough." Kanao mentioned, "We have heard of your encounters with the demons, especially the Upper Demon Moon."

"So? Also, enough with the prostrating."

Kanao and the girls got up.

"I know it's the job of Pillars and Demon Slayers to show constraint in emotions when dealing against demons, but we were shocked to hear that big-sister Shinobu made contact with an Upper Demon Moon No. 1. As a matter of fact, big-sister Kanae was killed by an Upper Demon Moon a few years back. And we couldn't afford to lose another sister, who had taken us in when we nowhere to go." Kanao explained.

"Is that true?" Law looked at the others. They all nodded.

"You should save your thanks for Zoro-ya. He's the one who had fought Kokushibo, the Upper Demon Moon."

"In that case, let me accompany Pillar Uzui to find your friend." Kanao had a determined look.

"First and foremost, Zoro-ya is not my friend. And second, don't get involved with the pirates, it's our problem, and third, Kocho-ya asked to look after her disciples, the mansion and the patients. That includes you, kid." Law declared.

"Please, I must beg of you. I'm an able fighter." Kanao insisted.

"And what do you want to accomplish? You are a Demon Slayer, not a Pirate Hunter." Law retorted.

"I want to help find your friend, and aid big-sister Shinobu with the situation."

"Kocho-ya mentioned the situation's fine on her end. As a matter of fact, Giyu-ya has mentioned he is heading to her position, as of the moment."

"Please…" The girls were surprised that Kanao was awfully worked up over the situation, contrary to her silent demeanour.

Law sighed, "Alright, then. You'll come with me to the meeting, and state your case. I'll even support your absurd demand. The decision rests on Ubuyashiki and Tengen Uzui." he agreed.

"Thank you." Kanao bowed once again.

"Enough with that." Law got up, "I'll be in my room. Let me know if something comes up."

"Yes, sir." the girls replied unanimously.

* * *

The incident of Zoro's surrender took place **two days** prior to the second Pillar meeting that was supposed to happen upon the Ubuyashiki residence. Many of the Pillars were away from the headquarters, including Tomioka, Shinobu and Zoro, the latter who was supposed to have been the matter of subject. Shinobu and Kanae had managed to safeguard the retrieved villagers and Demon Slayers who were released by the Beast Pirates. Night was upon them, and demons made their sojourn hard upon the coastline. Due to demons interfering with the ravens, Shinobu's first message arrived the next day, much delayed than expected, and describing Zoro's 'sacrifice'. She sent another message the evening, **one day **prior to the Pillar meeting, which contained more distressing news. She and Kanae had made their move against the Beast Pirates but that information was yet to reach Law and the headquarters.

"The situation's turned from bad to worse." Shinobu told Kanae.

"I know. You need rest, Shinobu. Invading the pirate ship was a bad idea." Kanae mentioned.

"But where is Zoro?" Shinobu was curiously vexed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**P. S.** \- The next chapter might take a while to get released. Hoping to complete it by the middle of next week._


	15. Hashira: Part 3

**CHAPTER 15** \- **Hashira: Part 3**

The meeting at the Ubuyashiki Residence was attended by only a handful of people who were around and concerned over the situation that they had heard.

"The Master is here." the daughters of Kagaya Ubuyashiki introduced the leader of the Demon Slayer Corps. The man walked ahead and sat down.

"We are missing quite a number of people, and I was expecting so." Master Ubuyashiki began.

The door was slid open as Law and Kanao entered the meeting room at two minutes past nine.

"You are late." Iguro slithered.

"No one asked you to come, Hebi-ya*." Law retorted.

_Oh my, Law is going toe-to-toe with Obanai. I'm flustered! _Mitsuri blushed. It caught Law's glance. The Captain of the Hearts Pirates nodded to Master Ubuyashiki and sat down alongside Kanao.

"So, why did you bring Shinobu's Tsuguko?" Uzui asked.

"We'll get to that." Law mentioned. Uzui nodded, and both of them waited for Master Ubuyashiki to begin.

"I believe you've received Shinobu's report from her journey yesterday." he began, "I wouldn't be going into details regarding Roronoa Zoro's surprising decision, for that had been a decision taken by him alone." He took out papers from his coat attached with a string. Law understood who it was from.

"A letter has arrived from Shinobu a while back. The date at the end, mention that the events had taken place yesterday." Master Ubuyashiki detailed, "Now before I go into the content of these pages, most of you understand the significance of the ravens and their travel speed. I've received reports from Kakushis regarding dead flocks through the way and can only expect Muzan Kibutsuji with his demons involved in this hindrance. In the end, the ravens are ever faithful and delivered this letter to the Kakushis and thus, to us. This has piqued my interest over Kibutsuji's plans. The hindrance of information began with the arrival of the pirates ashore, and I'm afraid, Kibutsuji might be planning to make contact with the leader of these pirates."

Law wasn't expecting such news. It was a terrifying thought for the Beast Pirates and the Demons to ally on the latter's home turf.

"Damn!" Law slammed his right fist onto the Tatami mat, knowing full well that Ubuyashiki's predictions were very possible. Mitsuri and Kanao observed him with uneasy looks.

"I can only emphasise your situation right now, Captain Law." said Master Ubuyashiki.

"We might've made a mistake coming here." Law said with a tone of regret.

"That doesn't matter." Master Ubuyashiki replied, "I want you in the area. From what you had told us, Zoro was the one who had fought Kokushibo, and from that encounter itself, Kibutsuji must be interested in a man of his calibre. But your fighting ability and medical expertise are oblivious to Kibutsuji's eyes."

"If you are asking me to stay, there was no point in adding further. I had decided to wait out any form of discrepancies." Law said, "And I wouldn't be worried about Zoro-ya too much."

Master Ubuyashiki smiled to his conviction.

"You have high hopes for your comrade, and I'm glad we are in the same boat." he said, emphasising on the paper, "Shinobu has mentioned of the further events. Apparently, she was able to board a ship yesterday that was supposed to imprison Zoro. The confinements were vacant as she has mentioned."

"He must've escaped." Law believed.

"I'm impressed. Shinobu handled those pirates on her own? I thought they were vicious." Mitsuri said.

"There didn't seem to be much detail regarding the resistance." Master Ubuyashiki mentioned.

Law realised one thing that Master Ubuyashiki was avoiding the mention of Kanae Kocho, who accompanied Shinobu to the coast. The Pillars were kept away from the resurrected news of Shinobu's sister or Master Kuwajima, the latter who had gone along with Giyu Tomioka.

"Tomioka is heading her way to provide support. That's a wise choice." Master Ubuyashiki said, "And speaking of which, I believe Tengen is heading for his mission to the east?"

"I am." Uzui replied, "I'd like your permission to search for Zoro and assist Shinobu if I encounter her."

"Indeed."

"I'd like to give my support, Master." Kanao came ahead and bowed.

"She wants to head along with Uzu-ya." Law mentioned.

"And what must your intention be?" Master Ubuyashiki asked.

"To find and help Pillar Zoro." Kanao did not hesitate.

"What do you think, Captain Law?"

"I've agreed. The decision rests on you and Uzu-ya." Law said.

"Hmm…" Master Ubuyashiki had a peaceful smile, "I'll allow. What do you think, Tengen?"

"I'm fine with it. She's Shinobu's Tsuguko so I guess she'll be of help." Uzui agreed.

"Thank you." Kanao bowed.

"Very well then. I'd share the details regarding Shinobu's location to you." Master Ubuyashiki handed Uzui the papers. He got up and concluded the meeting.

* * *

"Alright, meet me on the southern end, no later than midnight." Uzui told Kanao, leaving the Headquarters.

"Are you going to be alright?" Mitsuri asked her in concern.

Kanao nodded.

"Let's go." Law mentioned.

"Uh, Captain Law, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to accompany you to the Butterfly Mansion." Mitsuri asked blushed.

"Did Kocho-ya send you a message?" Law asked.

"Kocho-ya? Ah, yes. You've read my mind. I'm surprised." Mitsuri was turning red, and Iguro wasn't pleased.

"Of course." Kanao replied, "Please join us."

"In that case, I'll be joining as well." Iguro said.

"Why? The meeting's over. I don't want you to be hostile to Kocho-ya's attendants." Law mocked.

"I have no such intention. I'm interested to hear what Shinobu has to say."

"Whatever." Law sighed, leading the group.

* * *

Once they arrived upon the Butterfly Estate, Law asked the girls to get Kanao ready for her journey. Law himself sat down at the living room, with a square table in between. Mitsuri and Iguro sat opposing each other.

"What has Kocho-ya have to say?" Law asked.

"Well, she asked me to help you out in the Estate. I heard you were involved with your research and she thought that you might need some help." Mitsuri said.

"You are a Pillar, you shouldn't be involved here." Law emphasised her status, "Things are going pretty fine, and besides, Kocho-ya was 'kind' enough to leave me with her responsibilities. That woman is devious."

Mitsuri chuckled, "I never knew Shinobu would trust a man to look after her home."

"He's right, Mitsuri. The Master needs you to handle a Demon sector." Iguro said.

"Well, there was something the Master mentioned to me after the meeting, and that coincided with Shinobu's thoughts." Mitsuri said grasping Shinobu's letter.

"Let me see that." Law said, taking the letter. He made a quick read and understood Shinobu's concern. He passed the letter to Iguro.

"So she believes I'm not up to the job." Law looked upon Mitsuri.

"No, no." Mitsuri tried to clarify.

"She believes the demons might attack the Headquarters." Iguro said.

Mitsuri nodded.

"I believe she mentioned the same to Master Ubuyashiki in his version of the letter. I'd say that should be an expected thought. Kibutsuji must have something in mind for sending Upper Demon Moon No. 1 beforehand." Iguro added, folding the letter, "Two Pillars employed to defend the Headquarters."

"The Master put me in-charge along with Captain Law. It's better to play safe." Mitsuri said.

"I won't argue further if Ubuyashiki and Kocho-ya mention so. I have rare doubt over their concerns." Law said, agreeing to Mitsuri's request.

"But before that, I have my own demands." Mitsuri replied, "I'm glad Obanai's here with us, so I'd say this straight. I ask you, Captain Law, for a duel."

"What?" Law was surprised.

"What are you blabbering about, Mitsuri. This is hardly the time." Iguro rebuked.

"I have heard of your exploits along with Pillar Zoro, having faced Moon-level Demons. I don't doubt the Master's words, and but I want to see for myself what you are capable of." Mitsuri told Law.

"No." the latter replied.

Mitsuri could not be stopped. She stood up, drawing out her blade, whilst displaying its weird shape of a whip.

"Mitsuri!" Iguro objected.

"I will not trust the defence of the Headquarters to a man, who wouldn't draw his blade against a woman. I'd rather have Obanai to help me out if you are not capable." Mitsuri was serious. She aimed her blade upon Law.

"I'll need to leave for my sector tonight." Iguro objected to Mitsuri's wild ideas, "Stop this pointless banter, Mitsuri. You yourself should be capable for the job alone."

"Fine." Law said, holding his Nodachi, getting himself up to his feet, "But I'd ask you to wait for a while."

Mitsuri and Iguro were surprised to find Kanao and the girls observing the tensed situation. Law turned around and walked out. The girls followed him.

"What was that about?" Aoi asked shocked.

"That lady wants a fight." Law said.

"A fight between two pillars?" Sumi was afraid.

"Are you going to accept it?" Naho asked.

"I have." Law replied, "I guess, no one trusts the new guy around here unless they show some finesse with good old elbow grease." he clutched his sword.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, the whole fighting thing." Kanao objected.

"You should be concerned on your own end, kid." Law said, as they arrived at the front gate, "Let me know of your situation once you are out there. Damn, Shinobu will be furious for letting you go."

"I will, and thank you for your support." Kanao bowed.

"Yeah, sure thing." Law replied with his smile.

"Take care!" the girl wished, as Kanao made her way. She was gone from their sights before long.

"Alright, back to the business." Law turned around.

"I don't like this." Kiyo said.

"You can tell that to the lady in the living room. Her idea. I doubt she's willing to back off." Law said.

* * *

The fight was inevitable. It was a challenge where Iguro stood at the sidelines, with Mitsuri and Law facing each other at the courtyard.

"I don't want you to go easy on me, for I won't." Mitsuri mentioned.

"Very well." Law drew out his blade.

Iguro knew better than to let a fight happen between Pillars during a situation when the demons might've been plotting to overthrow the Demon Slayer system. Pirates were on the loose and Obanai Iguro had his concerns. He knew too well of Mitsuri's abilities but was somehow curious over Law's own skills. He stood watch to avoid an unneeded bloodbath.

"Let's do this." Law said with a devious grin.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

**_Footnotes:_**

_*Hebi = Snake, in English._


	16. The Breath of Love

**CHAPTER 16 - The Breath of Love**

The small town was dead as the night. The clock struck nine, the night after Uzui departed from the Pillar meeting. It was indeed a strange circumstance for a town to go dark at the hour. The only source of light that kept the view was from the moon.

"I don't see anyone. Are business supposed to drop at this hour?" Kanao asked looking around with caution.

Uzui looked upon her, "From what I've known, you were the quiet kid in that estate. You've become quite the chatty girl since you've met those new kids, did you? Shinobu told me you fancied the 'headbutting' kid, the one with the Demon sister."

Kanao was surprised from the sudden outburst of things. She wasn't expecting Uzui to bring out something so unexpected.

_I can't believe sister Shinobu said such things. Wait, I don't know if this is true. Why am I blushing?_

Kanao turned red.

"I guess, I hit the mark, didn't I?" Uzui asked, "I know how you feel. I have three wives myself, so it's okay."

"Wait, you are mistaken." Kanao objected, "And did you say, 'three wives'?"

Uzui stopped the conversion after he heard a snicker from one of the houses. Kanao followed him and drew out her sword.

"Looks like we are not alone at this hour." Uzui stepped forward.

* * *

"First Form - Shivers of First Love!"

Law was taken aback from the flurry of slashes that came upon him with a force that he didn't expect.

"Breath of Love - Second Form - Anguish Inducing Love!" Mitsuri charged with brilliance, letting out an attack that flailed like a whip. Law couldn't dodge the attack. The force of the Second Form made an explosion upon contact. Iguro got up and decided to stop the party. He believed the fight had gone on long enough. And Mitsuri didn't show any restraint. Despite Law's reputation, Iguro believed that Mitsuri overdid with her passion and damage, assisted by her whip-shaped sword. Aoi and the girls observed the grand joust of Pillars, waiting for the dust to clear. Pillar Kanroji had the advantage since the start and Captain Law must've taken a nasty beating from a woman, who was considered one of the strongest even amongst her male peers. Law was never a man to fool around, and could've maneuvered the attacks with his Op-Op Fruit powers. The girls remembered. Law had mentioned of fighting Mitsuri without using the weird powers, the same ones which he used to subdue Zenitsu and Inosuke for disobeying medical routine and their outbursting shenanigans.

The dust cleared revealing the man of subject, yet in one piece, with his sword turned black, much to everyone else's surprise and curiosity. He was scraped through his jacket from Mitsuri's First Form attacks, but he seemed unhurt, being able to dodge with his Observation Haki.

"The Second technique would've sent me to the patient's room." Law said, breaking the silence, "The Armament Haki managed to stop the final blow."

Everyone was shocked to find the man standing, Iguro amongst all, who had known the secrets of Mitsuri's unbelievable strength. No mere man could've defended a direct strike from her Second Form. Mitsuri's strength could've given the other Pillars a formidable competition.

"Armament!" Law reinforced his Haki, expecting Mitsuri to throw her love tantrum a second time.

"You are strong." Law said, "Much stronger than I had believed. Your strength alone shall give many pirates the run for their money."

"Well, thank you." Mitsuri blushed. But Law knew better than to let his guard down. He took the opportunity to strike back before Mitsuri could attack again. His blade clashed against her, letting off sparks flashing out from the standoff. Mitsuri struggled for the first time, pitting her strength against a man who showed more brute prowess than any man or demons she had fought. Law had no intention of backing down, wanting to see the fight to the end.

"That's enough!" Iguro stepped in to stop the joust, for he believed both the contingents expected their battle as a Death-match. He had to step in with his blade drawn to incite his words. The sword clash broke off, with both the swordsmen, retreating back.

"Very well." Law respected Iguro's intervention, remembering that the whole thing was a joust. He regretted the fact that for a moment he had lost thought of the same. His opponent gave him no slack to believe so. Either of Mitsuri's 'Breath of Love' attacks could've been fatal for non-Haki users, and that earned Law's respect towards the female Pillar. Mitsuri ended her side of the battle, withdrawing her whip-sword.

"You are worth your reputation." she said.

Iguro realised that Mitsuri wanted to test her ally. He was in the same boat, interested in finding out Law's abilities.

"I regret to say it, but I doubted the Master's words when he mentioned of your abilities. And I'd apologise for not accepting you just because of the fact that you were an outsider." Iguro bowed in apology.

"Same here." Mitsuri bowed, her face blushing; steam flowing overhead.

Aoi and the girls were glad that the fight had come to an end. But despite the physical clashing of swords, they decided not to mention of Law's Devil Fruit powers. They were simply glad that he was on their side.

"No need to apologise." Law said, "But I hope you won't pick fights later after midnight. I'm busy."

"No, no." Mitsuri said.

"Kocho-ya told me to look after this estate of hers. I'd be in trouble if it should disappear."

Iguro couldn't find the jest in the statement. Law had the strength to perform something like that.

"Well then, I've heard of Shinobu's situation and her message, and now I have seen proof of Captain Law." Iguro withdrew his blade.

"You are leaving?" Mitsuri asked.

"I have my work. Mitsuri, I don't want you to do that again."

"No, I won't." Mitsuri replied embarrassed.

"Captain Law, I can somehow understand the significance of that fight between Shinazugawa and Roronoa Zoro. You pirates are a strong bunch of people, and I appreciate your aid to the Demon Slayer Corps." Iguro said.

Law nodded, and watched the man leave. Aoi escorted Iguro to the outside.

"So you are staying?" Law asked.

"Yes, as we had agreed before the fight." Mitsuri reminded.

Law sighed, and walked away. He met with Kiyo, Naho and Sumi on his way.

"Help her around, okay? I'll be in my room." he said.

"Yes, sir. Uh, the dinner's ready. Would you be having it in your room as usual?" Naho asked.

Law looked at her and thought for a moment.

"I'll join you at the dining hall." he replied, "And yeah, you three get some sleep along with Aoi-ya, after dinner. You've been working the whole day."

"Are you sure?" Sumi asked concerned.

"Don't worry about those brats. And speaking of which..." Law found Tanjiro, Zenitsu, and Inosuke observing from the end of the corridor.

"Whaa!" Zenitsu exclaimed upon Law's discovery.

"I told you. We should've stayed asleep." Tanjiro said, "Now, he'll cut us down like before.

"Run!" Zenitsu shouted.

"Hold it!" Law bellowed. Mitsuri was woken up from her daydreams, the girls turned around. Aoi showed up after seeing off Iguro. The patients were caught red-handed.

"You three aren't going anywhere before dinner." Law declared.

Zenitsu fell to the ground, having the expectations of worse things than being sliced-off by Law.

* * *

And so, a hearty dinner was set up for everyone on the long table to relish the dishes. Tanjiro and the boys, chatted and fooled around with the girls, Mitsuri enjoyed their company and talked of adventures with her newfound companions. Law, amongst all, listened to them without a word, wondering of his old days. Bepo, Shachi, Penguin and the rest of his crew were awaiting his arrival at Zou. But his duty did not bother the moment. Amongst all, Law was reminded of his days back in Flevance. The kids reminded him of his family, his sister Lami, and his parents of whom he had admired much to become a doctor. And it reminded him of Rosinante, the man who was there for him when doom awaited from his Amber Lead Syndrome. The man who saved his life.

* * *

Uzui knew better than to sneak around. The Demons would've known of their presence, and the man knew better than to keep the enemies waiting. Kanao followed him to the house, where noises were heard of someone having a hearty meal. The lights were out all around and no townsfolk would've been relishing a dinner under morbid darkness, unless it was a thief, or a Demon having his fill out of a human corpse. Uzui burst the door open.

Terrified residents observed the intruder. Moonlight lit the dark room. Uzui drew out his sword and looked around.

"I have a feeling I had seen you before." A grumpy male voice came from the end of the room. Uzui observed the darkness.

Kanao approached the residents and mentioned that they had come to save them.

"We are Demon Slayers." she said.

"Prepare yourself, Demon!" Uzui drew out one of his swords. The reek of home-made alcohol filled the room.

"You can at least let the man have his fill." the fellow in the dark got up with a burp and turned around. Walking ahead, he drew his blades.

"It's impolite when people are having dinner. You've scared the shit out of these good people."

A man carrying three swords showed up in the dim light, along with a stare of being pissed off.

"Mr. Zoro!" Kanao exclaimed.

Uzui couldn't mistake him. A man with green hair, and a scar over his left eye. The defeat of Shinazugawa was fresh in his mind.

"That's me." Zoro replied, "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Nightmares: Part 1

**CHAPTER 17 - Nightmares: Part 1**

_Master Ubuyashiki,_

_I hope you are doing well. We have reached the town of __**Shi-niju* **(check footnotes)__. I have remembered a recent report regarding the town's odd rumour of its activity. Being Kyujuro Rengoku's sector of observation, and since his death, the sector had not been under watch._

_Kanao Tsuyuri and I have arrived upon Shi-niju without any troubles on the way, and I'd like to mention of great news. We have found Pillar Zoro in the town out of pure coincidence. But, we have received a rather disturbing rumour from one of the households. Many people have disappeared in the past few days here in Shi-niju, beginning from an expedition of traders who had left town three days back, and never to have reported arriving upon their destination. The people are afraid, and I was planning on an investigation out here to purge the doubts. I highly believe demons are at large._

_I haven't received any reports from Shinobu or Giyu Tomioka, but I believe they are holding their own. I'll try to keep you informed based on our developments in this journey. Also, I've attached a corresponding letter to Trafalgar Law, situated at the Butterfly Mansion, and I hope this letter reaches and mentions him of his comrade's situation._

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Tengen Uzui (signature)_**

_Tengen Uzui_

_Sound Pillar, Demon Slayer Corps._

* * *

Zoro was done with his dinner without further trouble being acquainted with the intruders.

"So, you came to find me, huh?" he asked, gulping down the alcohol.

"Yeah." Uzui nodded, signing off on the paper. He went outside and found a raven hovering above. He attached the letter to the bird and observed it move away to the sky.

"We heard from sister Shinobu's letter that you had surrendered to the enemy." Kanae said.

"You were locked up in some ship. What happened?" Uzui asked returning back. He locked the door, and asked the household husband to increase the light. The family was glad to realise that three Demon Slayers, including two Pillars were along with them, removing their fear against the demons who could've hunted them at night. The light was brightened inside the room.

"That's true." Zoro said, "But I had my reasons."

Uzui believed Zoro wasn't in the will to talk of the incident, and pushed no further on the topic.

"You mentioned that Shinobu was looking out for me. I must say I'm surprised to hear her storm that pirate ship." Zoro said.

"I know. But she's out now and I've sent her a report of our union here. I hope it reaches to her." Uzui said.

"What do you mean?"

"Raven messages have been delayed. We received Shinobu's reports regarding your situation much later than expected. Ravens were found dead. The Master believes Demons are responsible." Uzui added.

Zoro got up to his feet.

"I got here out of pure chance. The town seemed dead. A freaking ghost town." he said.

"That's because there is evil festering in here." said the wife of the household. The husband tried to hush her, but Zoro agreed to her statement. He grabbed his Shusui.

"You guys must be tired from your journey. I'll be heading out so excuse me." Zoro looked upon Kanao and Uzui, "I believe demons are at large killing the folks out here."

Uzui nodded.

"And another thing. I haven't sensed any malevolent presence the whole time I was in this town. And that's something weird against my experience."

"Look here, I don't suggest it's a good idea. You heading out."

"Why?"

"The Master mentioned of Muzan Kibutsuji taking an interest after your arrival." Kanao mentioned.

"You mean the leader of these bastards?" Zoro asked, quite surprised.

"That's right." Uzui nodded, "We had a meeting and we came to a high assumption that Kibutsuji might've taken an interest in you and Trafalgar Law's abilities."

"I guess its because of that encounter with the Upper Demon Moon guy?" Zoro asked, knowing the answer.

Uzui nodded, "And the incident back in the Ryukyu Islands. Kibutsuji's looking out for you, if that's true. No one in the present generation of Demon Slayers has encountered that man, except for that kid, Tanjiro Kamado."

"So what's your point?"

"I'll go. You should stay here. You'll be in trouble if Kibutsuji should show up."

"Do you believe that bastard won't find me? Those demons found us easy enough on the journey to the coast. They may have been small fries, but they are more than trying to find me. They want me dead, and that's fine by me because I'll be the one doing the hunting." Zoro said, "I hate to break it to you, but if I'm a reason for the Demons arriving at this town, then it's better they find me out there than inside a house. I'll tear them a new one. Let that bastard Kibutsuji show up, he'll have one hell of a struggle if he believes he could kill me that easily."

Uzui was surprised. But he admired Zoro's confidence. Kanao was impressed with his speech.

"If that's all I'll be leaving now."

"Please, wait." Kanao interrupted.

"What is it?" Zoro looked at her.

"I'd like to go along with you." Kanao bowed in front of Zoro.

"I don't know about that." Zoro said, looking at Uzui.

"I know you eager for a fight, but before that, let me understand the town's layout." Uzui said, looking at the husband, "Do you have a map of this place?"

The man nodded and brought out a city map. It was an older version, but most of the locations were correct. Uzui observed a large castle to the north that served as the town's prime place of interest.

"Does anyone live there?" he asked the man.

"No, not quite for a while." the husband replied, "It used to belong to the Takeshi family back in the old days but they are long gone. Later, it served as an outpost for the Imperial Army****** until the garrison was migrated to a newer location. You can say it's abandoned since last year."

"Hmm." Uzui observed the map and saw the name written as 'Takeshi's Castle'*******.

He looked upon Zoro, "You can check out this castle. It looks an ideal place for Demons to hide." Uzui said, looking at the husband, "You sure no one lives there?"

The man shook his head.

"Very well, I believe you can take Kanao along. She can use the experience and I heard she is good with scouting."

"If you say so." Zoro replied. Kanao was overjoyed, showed with her smile.

She took the map, and followed Zoro outside. The sky was clear and the moon shone bright as ever. A good night for a hunt, Zoro thought. They left the house and followed the road north. Zoro believed heading to the castle as mentioned by Uzui. It indeed seemed like a hideout. But they stopped on their path at a crossroad before heading further ahead. Kanao bowed in front of Zoro and thanked him for helping and saving Shinobu's life back at the sea journey.

"I can't seem to remember, but whatever. No need to bow and all, we have a job to do." Zoro said, asking Kanao to raise her head.

Kanao found his selflessness intriguing, dignified and respectful. Not many strong warriors of that age had the same humility. The tall swordsman with his shadow silhouetting from the moonlight. A sight of warrior capable of shaking the demons, and having clashed in equal terms with an Upper Demon Moon alone, acquiring Kibutsuji's regard for his strength.

"Uh, you are staring at me for some reason. Is everything okay?" Zoro asked, looking at her young face glowing from the moonlight.

Kanao shook her head.

"Alright then, let's move on." Zoro said. Kanao had heard of his lack of directions from Shinobu and decided to take the lead. The swordsman looked upon her and believed that the girl had come to his aid as respect for helping Shinobu out before.

"Let me make this clear, kid. I don't want you to get along with me just because I happened to help out your boss lady. I just did what I had to do at the whim of the moment. That's all there is to it." Zoro said.

Kanao was instead more impressed by the man. She made no reply.

"Hey, you listening?" Zoro asked, for her vocal absence. He had second thoughts, "Your pal said that Kibutsuji was after my head. Don't you think you should be better safe with him?"

Kanao shook her head, "It's fine. Uzui-san gave his consent."

"That's fine and all, but I'll have to answer to Shinobu if you die." Zoro was blunt, "You are her pupil, aren't you?"

"If I die, tell her that I decided on my own will. You have nothing to be concerned about." Kanao replied.

"That's what you think, kid." The answer did not bode well with Zoro. He had no choice but to keep her alive.

The unsettling conversation led way to the Takeshi's Castle being viewed at the distance. It seemed unlikely that no monsters interrupted their watch through the desolated town, and to worsen things, Zoro couldn't get any sense of presence with his Observation Haki. He kept his Shuisui on guard the whole time. Whoever they were facing that night must've prepared plans for them. Kanao drew out her own blade as a precaution.

"Keep an eye out. My hunch tells me we are getting closer to trouble." Zoro said looking around.

"Yes, sir." Kanao replied.

* * *

Late were the hours. A contingent of hostile men arrived in at a forest twenty miles northeast of Shi-niju.

"So you are the witches that got Roronoa Zoro out of his cell? We are missing a few numbers of prisoners that should've been locked away. Tell me, where is he?" Hawkins demanded.

The Beast Pirates got wind of Zoro's unexpected escape, of which Shinobu and Kanae had their hands clean in that particular case, despite storming the Beast Pirates ship a day before. Both of them were surrounded by foes, who pursued them after their own chaos at the pirate ship. Little they said could've made any sense as neither Shinobu nor the Beast Pirates had any clue regarding Zoro, the man at large.

Shinobu and Kanae replied by drawing their blades.

"Jack would not be pleased." Hawkins mentioned, looking at his cards, "Looks like your survival chances are 33 percent, quite high and uncanny, and yet it was surprisingly the same for Roronoa's in our previous encounter. Is this a sign?" He flipped a few more cards and read them. His face wasn't the same anymore, "What's going on?"

Hawkins looked upon his two opponents and couldn't fathom the future he's trying to observe. Words went through his head as he looked back at his cards, "Chances of my survival, only 15 percent." Looking back at his foes, his thoughts tried to analyse, "These two managed to create a commotion within our ranks in the past few days. But Pirate Hunter Zoro seemed a much more potential threat, given his newest bounty and reputation. But the cards don't lie upon the fate of these women and myself. What the hell's going on?"

Sweats of vexation drooled down his face.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**Footnotes:**_

_*A fictitious town in Japan, located somewhere in Ibaraki Prefecture in present-day reference. This town exists only in this story and is unrelated to any real-life locations._

_**The Imperial Japanese Army is a contemporary of the Kimetsu no Yaiba story timeline, the former to have been existent from 1868 to 1945._

_***A fictitious castle, unless you refer to the TV show. _:-D

_**P.S. -** For the ones who might've already read this chapter, it has been **edited, correcting its minor context errors.**_


	18. Nightmares: Part 2

**CHAPTER 18 - Nightmares: Part 2**

Heavy rocks rolled down the road that conjoined the neighbourhood with the castle. The night finally began. There was no time to dodge. Zoro moved ahead and cut down the first one in front with his Shusui. Kanao jumped high above after him. No sign of the perpetrator from her sight.

"360 Pound Phoenix!"

The large stones were hacked into two. Zoro passed through the remnants dodging with his Observation Haki. He was determined to end the trickery.

"Any sign?" he asked. Kanao landed back following the Pound Phoenix. She shook her head.

The barrage of the large boulders was the beginning of their obstacles. A small river ran in front of them at high speeds. As they walked up hill, a small bridge connected their path ahead. It had no guard rails and it seemed shaky enough to be considered a risk. Kanao walked ahead and handled the bridge with ease. Her balance was top-notch. Zoro had to double-think before making the attempt. He wasn't far away from Kanao in terms of balance and distance. The drop was dangerous. The river would've swept them away if there should've been any mistakes. Someone must've wanted visitors away from reaching the castle, whilst its absence from humans. Kanao made it to the other side and waited for Zoro to arrive. He was midway, taking it slow. The moon was bright. Kanao observed its magnificence. Something was found hovering in front of it. It seemed to be static at a point until she noticed that it was moving their way. As the distance grew closer, she realised that it was moving towards the swordsman.

"Zoro-san!" Kanao shouted.

The Pirate Hunter sensed the presence. It rushed towards him at full speed. There was no place to dodge on the shaky bridge. The flying-object swooped past him, forcing him to lose his balance. Zoro managed to grab onto the bridge ledge, bobbing up and down from the suspension. Kanao observed a bat-like creature fly overhead. She couldn't interpret it, declaring it a demon. It was hostile and sentient in every way. Zoro couldn't see the foe, being busy trying to get back up. It was a miracle he hadn't dropped his Shusui, but he would've let go having lost his sword into the waters below. Kanao rushed to the bridge's end and shouted for Zoro to hurry. The latter got back up and gave his best to rush ahead. The test for crossing the bridge was a trick against impatience. The bat must've been associated with those tumbling rocks and the devising a hostile bridge, Zoro thought, inciting fury to confront it. As the bat returned back, he got the time to aim his blade upon it.

"One Sword Style…" he waited until it was in range.

Kanao observed that it changed its direction. Zoro followed the same, letting his attack loose.

"Bird Dance!" The Flying-blade attack missed for the inconsistent flips. The bat was cunning and rushed for the bridge's edge towards Kanao. The latter hacked her blade, ripping off a segment of its left wing. It screeched in terror. Kanao confirmed it as a demon as smoke emitted from its wounds, and was quite surprised at its enormous size at close range. But to her terror, the bat managed to cut down the bridge's ropes. A set of ropes were down for the count, leaving the other set somehow holding on its own. She rushed in and grabbed the bridge after the remaining ropes snapped for good. Zoro tumbled and survived once again from falling over. He observed Kanao's struggle in holding the bridge on her own. The swordsman withdrew his Shusui, and began moving sideways with his arms. Kanao heaved turning her face red, trying her best to hold the bridge. The bat had regenerated and made a long turn as Zoro observed it around the moon. He had to hurry. Falling into the water would put him at a disadvantage, and Kanao wouldn't be able to hold for much longer.

"Don't drop the ropes!" Zoro bellowed, trying his best to move fastest along the side-turned bridge. The bat was fast and Zoro realised he wouldn't be able to make it. He drew out his Shusui once again to deal it a devastating blow upon contact. But his Observation Haki said a different story. The demon bat headed to finish off Kanao whilst she had her hands full. The girl realised the situation herself, but it was too late.

The Shusui pierced through the demon's neck right on time before striking Kanao. The demon bat deviated from its course crashing onto the trees hard beyond the road with its great momentum. It was strangled from the Shusui stuck in its neck, spraying demon blood, shrieking in agonising pain. Kanao was shocked to have survived the checkmate situation. Little did she know that she had dropped the ropes.

* * *

Law returned back to the estate after sunset that same day. He had a meeting with Kagaya Ubuyashiki who had mentioned an unfathomable idea. The conversation came up after the leader told Law of news that involved the Demons' movement.

"They are more organised in their ranks than before." said Ubuyashiki, "Led by Demon Moons, our Demon Slayers and kakushis have reported of expected confrontations in various locations."

"So your predictions were correct." Law said.

"Gyumei Himejima and his team have already confronted a significant demon group, succeeding in their attempt and managing to kill the Lower Demon Moon No. 5. Quite a number on our side were killed and injured. The injured shall be brought to the Butterfly Estate in a day or two."

Law nodded to take care of the situation.

"But it looks like Kibutsuji is restoring his ranks once again."

Law continued to listen.

"The former Demon Moon keeping the position of Lower No. 5 was defeated at the Natagumo Mountain by Giyu Tomioka and Tanjiro Kamado. We must be prepared."

"The idea you have in your mind. Are you serious about it?" Law asked, having doubts.

"We need to protect the people, and we have the Pillars busy with the situation on all the sides. Truth be told, I have no fear over my life and gladly would've gone into battle if I could've. If the headquarters should fall, the Demons shall have the advantage of the disorder."

"That's why you've put Mitsu-ya and myself for the job."

"Don't forget the high probability of Kibutsuji's interest in your skills. And I assure you he wants me and my family dead for putting up a fight all these years. I have a fear that the demon leader himself might show up out here to accomplish his plans."

"So the rumoured Kibutsuji's might show up?" Law asked.

"He's after you, and that's what I'm most afraid of. Kibutsuji is a monster that no one has been able to defeat. I don't want you to fight if a fight ever develops in the defence of the headquarters. You are busy with your work and has helped us beyond your time. Mitsuri's purpose in defending the area is less than the priority of protecting you and your objectives."

"What?" Law was surprised.

Ubuyushiki observed him, "I believe she must not have mentioned to you. It was my idea for your protection. You need to survive if we must stand a chance against Kibutsuji."

"I fight my own fights, if you are unaware of that. That means I don't let others do my job for me." Law retorted.

"I'm sorry, if I must've said something wrong."

"Mitsu-ya can flail around her supernatural strength against all the demons that must invade, but I won't allow her to protect me. Kocho-ya instructed her to help me out with the patients and the estate, but I wouldn't show mercy if she or anyone decides to stand in the way of my fight. Sympathy is for the weak, a real warrior takes responsibility. I'll let Mitsu-ya clarified on her objectives."

"I guess there's no stopping you in this regard." Ubuyashiki replied with a sigh.

Law observed the leader of the Demon Slayer Corps for a few moments. "I guess I'm beginning to understand your thoughts." he said, "You said you were twenty-three and mentioned you are going to die soon from a curse."

Ubuyashiki nodded.

"I was once destined to die at the age of 13, because of a disease that spread through my family and hometown. But I'm alive today by fate that denied me death when it was inevitable. If you are a man, you live your life to the fullest." Law looked at Ubuyashiki's eye, "Fate may be cruel sometimes upon a person's life, but that doesn't mean you should follow that fate. Don't give up. Try to find some answers, alright."

Ubuyashiki smiled, "You are a good man, Captain Law. Thank you."

Law turned around and decided to leave. Ubuyashiki did not ask him to stay longer for an answer to their first problem.

"I'll consent to the idea that you had mentioned. It's something I haven't done and I'd condemn in the usual context, but my job is not the concern here. I can only hope it works." Law said.

"I'll do my part. And I thank you for your approval." Ubuyashiki replied.

"It was your plan after all. You could've done it by yourself."

Ubuyashiki shook his head in denial.

Law wore his shoes and prepared to leave, "And one of thing, I'll head to the graveyard before sunset if no one has any problems. Is that okay with you?"

"It'll be fine." Ubuyashiki replied.

* * *

Back at the mansion, the caretakers were surprised with him. He carried a shovel and was muddied up from some kind of fieldwork.

"Is everything alright?" Aoi asked, looking at him.

"I'll be heading to my room. Let me know if something comes up. I'm expecting complaints."

Sumi and Naho observed the man heading inside.

Taking his shoes off, Law visited the infirmary and found that Tanjiro and his friends were gone, discharged on that day. He would be expecting the arrival of the injured Demon Slayers from Pillar Himejima's battle. Work would be busy soon. Mitsuri met him on his way, and Law discussed the matter relating to her.

"Oh." Mitsuri replied, quite unpleased, "The Master said so?"

"He told me it was his idea." Law replied, "You shan't worry about my life."

"I… if you say so."

Law saw doubt in her eyes.

"Those Demons should worry that I don't find them first." He patted Mitsuri's right shoulder with his light-hearted statement, leaving for his study.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**P.S.**_ \- _The next chapter will be uploaded before **6.30pm UTC/GMT** on 24th April. Stay tuned _:-D


	19. Nightmares: Part 3

**CHAPTER 19 - Nightmares: Part 3**

The plan had gone south to investigate the castle. Zoro was swept away by the river. Kanao finished the bat demon off before pursuing the man. Her priorities remained with Zoro. The Pirate Hunter travelled a few kilometres north-east along the river. He failed to employ Armament Haki and his back ached from the fall upon hard rocks. It was a miracle he was breathing, but the current led him ashore at one point ending the water ride. He got up and looked around, discovering a valley covered with forests all around. He was lost.

And that bothered Kanao's thoughts. It had been a while before she found his landfall location, observing footprints leaving the small beach. It was not looking good. She looked around and realised that there was little hope believing the man returning back to Shi-niji. Kanao must find him before winds blow south with the situation.

* * *

Hawkins couldn't back down after his opponents demanded to confront him alone. He was the leader of the Beast Pirates group. He ordered no intervention from the others

Blades clashed. Shinobu and Kanae made a coincident attack. Hawkins was impressed with their combined strength. The rally broke off, both the sides getting to know each other.

"I was supposed to capture the perpetrators but I'll have to kill you for the sake of my survival." Hawkins said, remembering the prediction on his cards.

Shinobu made the first move, piercing through her enemy, "Butterfly Dance: Caprice!"

Hawkins blocked the lethal strikes imbued with poison. Despite his effort, a few of them slid past his defence, piercing him at two points. Blood spewed.

Shinobu turned around surprised to find Hawkins' sword turn into a large straw mesh. She realised the surface area managed to block her direct attack. Two pirates in his group agonised from the poison Hawkins had received.

"What is that blade?" Kanae asked.

"This is my Straw Sword." Hawkins replied.

"A Devil Fruit power." Shinobu cautioned.

Hawkins was surprised by her knowledge of Devil Fruits.

"And it seems somehow conjoined to his friends." Shinobu added her speculation. The agony observed from the two unfortunate pirates.

"Very observant." Hawkins acknowledged, "I can see that you've shown your calibre. I don't believe I had heard the use of poison before in your previous shenanigans."

"That's because I hadn't." Shinobu replied, "I don't expect to use my blade on a human, but you are an exception."

Things began to solve in her head. The reason Zoro had surrendered to Hawkins back at the coastal village.

"Tell me." she asked, "Did you use that Devil Fruit power of yours to hold those village civilians hostages?"

Kanae was surprised to hear.

"I don't know how your powers work, but I'm correct now, aren't I?" Shinobu demanded.

"You are a sharp one." Hawkins said, a little impressed from her demeanour, "Tell me, you are not one of his crew, are you? Last I observed, the only women in their crew were Nico Robin and 'Cat Burglar' Nami."

"I'm not." Shinobu replied, "My name is Shinobu Kocho and I'm a Demon Slayer."

"I see." Hawkins nodded, aiming his Straw-blade upon her, "Either way, you have declared war against the Beast Pirates and I am one of their Headliners. The name's Basil Hawkins."

"I know your name. We met in the village."

"Of course." Hawkins said, "I don't particularly have the details for why you have allied with Roronoa Zoro, and extending to Trafalgar Law, I know he's on the island. You've made a bad decision. Roronoa's captain Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law have messed with Emperor Kaido's plans, having defeated the pirate Warlord Doflamingo, an ally of our business. Now, Kaido is a man who should not be pissed, and we have to take retaliation on the morons that dared to challenge him."

"The choice was my own." Shinobu said.

"It doesn't matter. We don't discriminate any class of people as long as they are our enemy." Hawkins engaged his Straw sword, enhancing it with large amounts of his powers, creating a Straw Monster out of his blade, "Straw Man's Card."

"As I've said, you are going to die." Hawkins declared, swinging his blade. The straw monster rushed towards Shinobu.

"Breath of Flower - Fourth Form - Crimson Hanagoromo." Kanae slashed Hawkins with her technique. The repercussions were felt by another one of the pirates. Hawkins grabbed her left shoulder with his left arm.

"You will become one of my dolls." Hawkins mentioned. His arm turning into straws. A straw doll was produced from his hand. He dropped Kanae, resuming his attention upon Shinobu.

"What did you do to her?" the latter demanded.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Hawkins tempted. His straw monster spit a barrage of nails. Shinobu got hit but managed to get out before the nails engulfed her. The attack made her bleed through her wounds. The straw monster closed in on her disadvantage, holding out its large club, embedded with spikes.

"Fifth Form - Peonies of Futility!" Kanae tried to stop Hawkins from going in for the kill. It was a combination of nine consecutive attacks that flowed and slashed the target at the same point. It was a strong move with the intention to bring the enemy down. Kanae lost control after the second hit. To her surprise, two gashes appeared on her torso, weakening her body functions, though zombified. She fell to the ground, dropping her sword.

"Kanae!" Shinobu shouted.

Hawkins observed the fallen opponent. He believed, she been her own cause of demise.

"And I thought I'd used her substitute doll for later." Hawkins wasn't pleased. Either way, he believed victory was near. The spiked club smashed the ground. Shinobu evaded the attack but knew that Hawkins would soon get the better of her. But she wasn't the one to go done without a fight. She managed to dodge the club and further nail spits, grabbing hold of her sister's sword. Kanae watched Shinobu fight the monster of a man all by herself.

"Two-Sword Style?" Kanae wondered, for her sister was a One-sword user and that too, specialised in injecting poison.

Shinobu got stronger during her journey on the seas, fighting alongside Zoro, Law and Tomioka. Kanae observed her amazing increase in resilience since her remembered younger days, and also, after their fight, back on the island.

Shinobu couldn't risk getting close to Hawkins, increasing the chance of being trapped at close-ranged. She could either stall long enough to make an escape with Kanae, or fight back from a range. The latter sounded better. She thought of Zoro. The man who hadn't backed from some of the most formidable battles. Shinobu felt he would be ashamed of her to have made a cowardly move. She remembered the sea-pursuit against Moria's ship, the observation of Zoro's techniques and the miraculous attack from her held Kitetsu that sliced a rear portion of Moria's ship. She knew the answer.

Shinobu held Kanae's sword horizontal above her shoulder arm. Kanae realised what she was up to.

"One-Sword Style - 36 Pound Phoenix!" Shinobu found an opening in Hawkins defence and made a circular swing. To her surprise, the Flying Slash indeed formed, rushing towards the target in a spiral. Kanae was amazed. Hawkins didn't expect it coming. It gashed him with a heavy blow throwing him off balance. He fell to the ground. The pirates were shocked. Another one of them was taken out. Shinobu stood up, heaving from the stress that relied on the attack. It had its uncertainty, and Shinobu would've needed to pay big if the Flying Slash had failed. The straw monster fell and went silent with Hawkins, but Kanae knew the fight was far from over. Hawkins would get back up again.

* * *

To her surprise, a shoulder got hold of her right arm. Shinobu panicked and almost attempted to slice the intruder.

"I used that technique against a Shandorian warrior back in Sky Island. That was when I had mastered the Flying Slash. I'm surprised, that wasn't half bad."

"Zoro!" Shinobu exclaimed. Kanae was surprised to see the man.

"I heard you were looking for me." Zoro beamed at Shinobu.

"How did you find us?" Shinobu asked.

"I believe he got lost again." Kanae simpered.

Zoro was taken aback, but her situation caught his attention.

"You don't look good." he commented.

"I'm the least you should be troubled about." Kanae replied.

"We'll get to the questions later. That pirate still lives." Shinobu brought Zoro back to the situation.

The Pirate Hunter recognised the Magician.

"Basil Hawkins, huh? I guess fate works in different ways. I was looking for him." Zoro said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. Bursting Slash! Zoro vs Hawkins!

**CHAPTER 20 - Nightmares: Part 4 - Bursting Slash! Zoro vs. Hawkins!**

The Straw Demon came back to life. The ladies were injured. The target was Roronoa Zoro, a man from the East Blue known for his sword skills and infamy. He drew his blades, confronting Hawkins' demon made from Devil Fruit powers. He lashed out like a beast, long hungriness for a payback.

"Nigiri - Tower Climb Ripple!*" In a matter of an instant, the burst of slash tore down the Straw Man in two. Chaos was heard amongst the Beast Pirates, one of whom was taken down as a substitute from the attack. Hawkins checked his cards once again. There was no improvement in his fate. Intimidation shrouded his mind. The Pirate Hunter rushed in for a hunt.

"Demon Bear!" Zoro pounced onto the Magician with the demeanour of a demon pouring rage and grim intent upon his opponent. Hawkins turned the remnants of the Straw Man back to a sword, blocking Zoro's fearsome blow. The force let out a shockwave. The Pirate Hunter retorted for playing dirty against him.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Zoro roared, glaring upon his prey. He won the rally, sending Hawkins' sword knocking off his grip. The former made a pursuit, giving no chance for Hawkins to regain hold of his blade.

"Rhino Cycle!" Zoro whirled his blades cutting Hawkins into the air. The attack took out another two of the Beast Pirates. Three men fell since the moment Zoro began his carnage. Shinobu and Kanae observed the human, rampaging with his demonic moves. Shinobu knew that they had given a good fight, managing to reduce Hawkins' puppets. The struggle on their side was gruesome, and not without damage. Compared to their ordeal, Pirate Hunter Zoro toyed with his enemy. He was serious. He was on land, he was pissed and Hawkins had no innocent prisoners, perfect conditions to go wild.

Hawkins transformed himself into his straw form, pouring nails down with his elongated arms from above. Zoro sensed his moves. He was found as a silhouette in front of the moon above Hawkins and the trees. The bystanders saw the silhouette of an executioner ready to pour judgement upon the felon. Holding his two swords above his head, he poured down with a somersault.

"Tower Climb Return!" Two raging slashes ripped through Hawkins. Two more of the pirates fell, taking their numbers down into single digits. Shinobu couldn't fathom that Hawkins held his companions as a substitute all this time. A cowardly move for a leader, she believed. Hawkins dodged on the ground, leaping aside avoiding Zoro, pouring fire from above. A magnificent demonstration of Zoro's Two-Sword Style, Kanae believed. Despite his Shusui, the Pirate Hunter was ferocious as ever, more so than she had ever seen on Moria's ship. A terrifying time for anyone who's not expecting to die.

* * *

Hawkins got hold of his dropped blade. Half of the pirates rushed in seeing their losing side. They hoped to gang-up on the enemy.

"Fools!" Hawkins retorted their action. He couldn't stop them. And they couldn't stop Zoro.

"Hawk Wave!" The gust of slashing wind cleared Zoro's path off the riff-raffs that stood in his way. Hawkins wasn't to be spared. Zoro's eyes never left his glare, his mind calm and composed, yet filled with wrath. He lowered his Kitetsu, swinging his Wado Ichimonji.

"36 Pound Phoenix!" He swung out a Flying Slash. Hawkins leaped dodging the attack. Shinobu observed the projection was slowed than usual, similar to when Zoro used his Shusui against Oars. The 108 Pound Phoenix decelerated due to Shusui's potential weight. But in contrary to Thriller Bark, Zoro had mastered the Shusui and his Flying Slashes over the two years. Hawkins thought not to allow Zoro to gain a mid-air advantage. He soon realised that his opponent was one step ahead. The Pound Phoenix was just a bait. Zoro was above him, making a vertical slice from high.

"Horse Ogre!*" The Wado Ichimonji was imbued with Armament Haki. For the first time, Zoro made a pure melee attack in the fight, slashing Hawkins with a long cut. Unlike the previous damages withstood, Hawkins Devil Fruit Powers somehow failed, due to the direct contact of Armament Haki and the shock released from the Horse Ogre. He bled for the first time, taking true damage.

"Looks like this fight won't last much long." Kanae said, "This is a slaughter."

"It would've been a one-sided slaughter if Shinazugawa had goaded the man into this." Shinobu said, "I guess Kibutsuji is after the right man to get his own faced wiped on the ground. This fellow can give the best demons the run for their money. I believe monstrous cutthroat battles in the high seas is the reason for making true monsters out of them. And he's not even the Captain of his ship."

"Monkey D. Luffy, the Captain, I wonder what he'll be like, to be leading a man like Roronoa Zoro." Kanae couldn't fathom.

Hawkins was falling. Zoro landed withdrawing his blades.

"One Sword - Iai - Lion's Song!" The Wado Ichimonji cleaved through Hawkins, making his predictions true. The battle ended the Beast Pirates group with mortifying bloodshed. Two men of the same bounty, and yet there was a clear winner that night. Carnage and nightmares indeed prevailed under the moonlight.

* * *

Her eyes couldn't fathom the happenings. She knew those shockwaves meant trouble. A single-sided savagery. Kanao observed the remnants of the battlefield. Only three pirates survived on the other side. They seemed pretty insignificant for Zoro to finish them off. They believed, the Pirate Hunter wanted them to inform the rest of their crew so that he could cut them all down just as he butchered his opponent.

A battle between two members of the Worst Generation, resulting in their ugly defeat.

* * *

Zoro observed Kanao at a distance and signalled at her. Shinobu and Kanae turned around and found the person they'd least wanted on a crimson field.

"Kanao!" Shinobu bellowed.

"Sister." she went ahead and hugged her. She also found someone she wasn't expecting.

"Hello there, Kanao." Kanae said with a smile.

She had known, but a piece of her mind did not expect to see her eldest sister alive. Kanao fell back in disbelief.

"Sister K... Kanae!" she muttered.

"The circumstances could've been better for a family union." Zoro walked in, wiping off Hawkins blood from his face.

"You destroyed him." Shinobu told him.

"That's right. He had it coming." Zoro showed no remorse to the rage he had poured.

Kanao regained her senses as Kanae held her hands.

"Now that you mention it your names do sound alike. Kanae and Kanao." Zoro chuckled. Kanae returned an amused smile. Kanao hugged her long lost sister after many years.

"At the least, Kanao met the people she came to meet." Zoro told.

"So it seems." Shinobu made a content reply.

Tears in Kanao's eyes. She nodded in approval.

* * *

Sumi knocked on the door and entered.

"A lady named Tamayo is here." she said.

Law couldn't recognise the said person. Within his mess of sea charts, he found an unread letter on the table that went past his notice. The sender was named Tamayo (to his surprise) written on the envelope. He made a quick read.

"Hmm… she mentioned having helped that kid Tanjiro and his sister Nezuko. I wonder what she wants. Do you know her?" Law asked.

Sumi shook her head.

"Alright, I'll meet her." he said, getting up from his chair, "Speaking of those brats, did they leave for a mission or something?"

"Tanjiro left for a nearby town with the others. He mentioned that demons were sighted." Sumi said.

"Those brats will get killed jumping around like morons right after their recovery. I heard they crossed path with an Upper Moon-demon and went near comatose." Law remembered the context from his first Pillar meeting, "A Pillar was killed in that incident, I guess."

"Kyujuro Rengoku, the Flame Pillar."

Law looked at Sumi and nodded. He walked out. He met Mitsuri in the living room along with the guest, Miss Tamayo.

Law met the people inside the living room. Mitsuri met the guest before his arrival and began a conversation. Closing the door he sat down alongside Mitsuri, opposite to the guests, laying down the letter. He found two of them. The lady Tamayo and her companion, a young boy who introduced himself as Yushiro.

But before he could begin, Law's Observation Haki set off a hostile sensation. Tamayo observed him.

"You are not a human" Law made a blatant statement.

Yushiro began drawing his claws. Mitsuri was shocked by the sudden tension. Law prepared his blade on his side.

"Yushiro, behave yourself." Tamayo retorted the boy's actions.

"He knew about you." Yushiro replied.

"I well expected to." Tamayo replied, her eyes creasing from his acts.

"Is Yushiro your son?" Mitsuri blatantly asked.

"Huh?" the boy blushed.

"He's not my son." Tamayo answered Mitsuri, regaining her calm demeanour.

"You are a demon." Law revealed, "And so is that unsettling brat."

Mitsuri was shocked.

"I'm not a brat!" Yushiro retorted.

"Yushiro!" Tamayo glared at her companion. Yushiro calmed down and apologised.

"I believe you must be appalled?" Tamayo asked looking back upon Law.

"Not really." Law replied. He looked at the letter, "Two things it mentions that you are adept with medicine, and you were associated with Tanjiro Kamado."

Mitsuri listened with surprise.

"Is he here?" Tamayo asked with interest. Yushiro was not so pleased. After all, his infatuation for the lady was hindered by the presence of Tanjiro and his sister.

"No." Law replied, getting back to the point, "I couldn't get the context of this letter."

"I received word that Kibutsuji is making a move. Kagaya Ubuyashiki wanted me to assist you in the absence of Shinobu Kocho, to help you with the demon research, and to stop Muzan Kibutsuji." Tamayo explained.

"How come you want to fight Kibutsuji being a demon?" Mitsuri asked.

"I broke off from his control long ago, so you can consider Yushiro and me as independent and a thorn to our common enemy."

"Very well." Law replied without hesitation, "I hope that Ubuyashiki knows what he's doing. You are free to make yourself at home."

Tamayo, Yushiro and Mitsuri were surprised that Law consented without much thought.

"I know the Master consented but are you sure?" Mitsuri asked.

"Yeah, and besides I don't own this place. She said she can help with the Demon research and tend to the wounded." Law replied looking back, "I hope you won't kill us while we sleep."

"I won't." Tamayo reassured with a smile. She could tell that Law made a jest.

"I'll share the work accomplished till now. I hope you'll take a step ahead from what I could've."

Tamayo nodded.

"Thank you." she appreciated his trust.

"Wait, wasn't that your responsibility?" Mitsuri asked in childish tone.

"I did the best I could've. But turning a demon back to human is something that cannot be achieved in a few days. You can enquire Kocho-ya if that should put a reliable insight." Law turned his gaze upon Tamayo, "And speaking you both being demons, I believe you can use some kind of Blood Demon Arts?"

Tamayo and Yushiro nodded. That didn't settle well with Mitsuri.

"We might have some trouble against Kibutsuji's demons. Ubuyashiki believes they might show up. If that is to happen, we must expect to fight back." Law said.

"Of course." replied Tamayo, "Ubuyashiki told me that you had messed up Kibutsuji's plans? I couldn't be happier."

Yushiro was surprised, but condemned Law's deeds. Tamayo seemed happy.

"That was all coincidental. To tell the truth, the Demon leader is of lesser concern to me."

"What do you mean?" Mitsuri asked.

"I have planned a course out to sea. We plan to drag out Kaido's men along with us. And I got in contact to receive a ship for that." Law revealed.

"You are leaving?" Mitsuri was surprised. She almost felt sad to see him go.

"I'm waiting for Zoro-ya. We both are not part of this realm, and we should better leave before we cause more trouble out here."

"So the rumours were true. You are a pirate." Tamayo looked at him.

"It's no rumour." Law replied, "We are the scum of the sea."

Tamayo made a light chuckle to his statement. Yushiro wasn't pleased.

"I'm sorry. I just found your words very honest." Tamayo simpered.

"You can think whatever you want, as long as there's no trouble. It would be another hassle if those demons follow us to the sea when the time comes." Law replied.

Law concluded his conversation, leaving the room.

Unlike Law, Mitsuri had to mistrust a demon from her experience. Yushiro observed.

"I know the Master has given his trust, and I'll act in accordance. It's just that you are some of the rare demons I've met that are not controlled by Kibutsuji." Mitsuri said.

"I can expect your doubts. And it's alright. That monster has lived for far too long. He should be put out of his misery." The words sounded unlike of the calm lady. Tamayo was eager to end Kibutsuji's reign.

"I heard that man and his pirate friend fought the highest Upper Demon Moon. That should put Kibutsuji's mind at unease." Tamayo said, "It's been a while since humans caused such an uproar. And Tanjiro, as young as he is, faced Kibutsuji and survived. I believe this is a sign."

Mitsuri agreed, "We might be able to succeed this time."

* * *

The pirates fled, leaving their enemies alone in the forest. Shinobu checked on Kanae's situation, realising that her ribs were damaged.

"Those wounds won't heal, you know. Don't you think you should put down your sword to rest?" Zoro asked.

"I can yet fight if that's what you must ask." Kanae replied.

"What do you mean?" Kanao asked.

Shinobu glared back at him.

Zoro realised that it wasn't the best time to bring the topic. Shinobu knew what he was about to say, and yet he restrained from mentioning it.

"If that's what you want, then so be it. Not my responsibility." Zoro looked at Shinobu.

Kanao couldn't understand the point, deciding to let it go for the moment. She gave Zoro the Shusui that he had left behind.

"Thank you for saving me from that demon." Kanao reminded.

"I could've appreciated the same thing if you hadn't dropped the ropes." Zoro retorted.

"I'm sorry. I got..."

"But that led me here, and everything worked out. So it's fine." Zoro said settling the matter, "We have spent quite some time out here. I hope to get back to the castle. Kanao, I expect you to know the way?"

"Yes, sir." Kanao nodded, leading the group back to the town of Shi-niji. Troubles awaited. The night was long from over.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**Footnotes:**_

*_The Sword techniques are named from the Funimation English Dub/English translations._


	21. Law in Business

**CHAPTER 21 - Law in Business**

The very next morning, Law received a referral letter sent by Ubuyashiki. The words described Law's ongoing plan to retrieve a ship. It was approved and mentioned that it was almost complete.

"Kiyo, I'm going out." Law was ready to depart. He explained the details.

"Let them know, alright. I should be back in a day or two." he added.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave. Are you sure?" Kiyo asked in concern.

Law nodded, "It should give Kibutsuji an excuse to stay away from the headquarters."

* * *

Kiyo was the only one awake in the estate that early in the morning. She went ahead to see off Law on his journey. The estate was rattled to find the morning news.

"Why did he have to go now?" Mitsuri was unsettled, "The demons might attack anytime."

"He did mention that Kibutsuji was after him. So…" Kiyo tried to explain.

"That's more a reason someone should've gone along. I'm more concerned about him." Mitsuri walked around.

"An audacious man." Tamayo chuckled, "He must've done it on purpose. Unafraid and courageous."

"He's out of his mind." Yushiro remarked, "Ubuyashiki must've made a valid statement pointing out that guy's in danger. Anyone else would've hidden in the darkest nooks."

"The Master told me to keep an eye on Law. Law demanded me to stay away from his path." Mitsuri wailed.

"Then let him." Yushiro said, "It would save us the trouble of rescuing him later."

"He has the knowledge of the demon research."

"I think there's more to what Kibutsuji is interested in." Aoi joined the conversation.

"He's a good swordsman. And a good doctor." Mitsuri told her.

"He wasn't serious in that fight." Aoi revealed, "He didn't use his special powers, and that might prove a problem if Kibutsuji gets hold of that."

"What do you mean?" Tamayo asked.

"Devil Fruit Power." Kiyo said, "I saw him using it to cut Zenitsu and Inosuke down during their rehabilitation."

"No wonder they are afraid of that man." Aoi nodded.

"What is this power you talk of? I never saw anything." Mitsuri asked.

Aoi and Kiyo explained the things they had seen when Law was in charge of the infirmary. The Op-Op Fruit was used to remove bad tissues, poisons and treat patients injured from battle.

"I don't think he needed to use those powers more than it was needed." Aoi said.

Mitsuri developed a small resentment against Law from keeping his secrets. But then again, the man had been busy with his work and barely discussed anything out of context.

"Let him be." Mitsuri said. Displeasure was seen on her brows, her smile was gone, "He only cares about himself. We will hold the fort without his help."

Aoi and Kiyo observed that she was hurt. And they knew Law was hardly to blame. He was an excellent doctor and a kind man, who looked out for his patients. He was forced to threaten Zenitsu and Inosuke for their shenanigans and restlessness. All the patients that were under his care returned back to their work once they were relieved. And no one seemed unhappy with his methods. Aoi and Kiyo looked at each other with guilt.

* * *

Mitsuri decided to go out. Resentment on her face. She didn't mention her reasons. The rest of the inhabitants observed her leave in a foul mood.

"I think I should not have said anything." Aoi felt guilty.

"No, dear." Tamayo denied, "It gives us more reason to be prepared. I knew that man wouldn't listen to rules, and that's what makes him strong."

Aoi looked at her and nodded, "These pirates are strong." she agreed, "I heard that his friend, Roronoa Zoro, was able to defeat Pillar Shinazugawa in a one-on-one battle. Captain Law and Zoro-san were bestowed the title of Pillars by Master Ubuyashiki, to fill in the gap left by Pillar Rengoku's death."

"I did hear the man Zoro clashing blades against Kokushibo, the Upper Demon Moon. Pretty impressive." Tamayo said.

"I don't believe Law-san is in danger." Aoi mentioned.

"He will defeat Kibutsuji when they meet." Kiyo chirped.

Tamayo was glad they had faith in the man.

"I won't put high hopes yet." Yushiro was hardheaded, " But I find it hard to believe that things are stirring up. If their strength is comparable to Upper Demon Moons, we might... We just might have a chance." He gripped with a sweaty smile. Time to prepare.

* * *

Law was glad to find a train move by the tracks. He leaped aboard the last compartment and travelled in ease. Law enjoyed the speed and the outside air, moving faster than he had planned. His stowaway experience brought him to Tokyo in the next six hours, much faster than he had anticipated. Evading the onlookers, he made it to the city, finding himself in a bustling crowd of countless people. He took out the map and checked the location he had marked. The docks. Despite his upbeat notion, he was aware that they had a confrontation against the Imperial Navy. He was careful not to stumble upon imperial troops. They were an often sight, Tokyo being a port city, and the capital of the mainland. He made it to the docks and met the person mentioned in the reference. The shipwright shook his hand, making mentions of Kayaga Ubuyashiki, who had paid the full amount for the ship. It was almost done, a wooden ship equipped with cannons, and strong enough to withstand similar situations of the previous journey. The imperial guards mocked the wooden design in an age of modern guns and iron ships. Law couldn't care less, making board onto the ship. It was a beauty. It wasn't as big as Moria's ship, but then again, they didn't have a large returning crew.

Law walked down the planks once he was done observing the ship. He thanked the shipwright boss and his crew for building a ship in short notice. A few more days and they'd be able to voyage the seas. The thought of returning back gave Law hope. He indeed felt grateful to Ubuyashiki and the Demon Slayer Corps who was kind enough to help them pirates out.

The clock turned late. Law decided to reside the night in Tokyo, hoping to take a returning train the next day. The shipwright gave him references for inns and brothels that might suit his needs. Law had no time for fun with women. He was tired, working for days without much sleep, thinking to relax the night whilst he was away. His study of old Portuguese and Dutch traders that made way into the mainland since the 1500s gave an insight into sea incidents when ships used to disappear. The events seemed to have a lead except for the locations which were almost as random as the sea. Zoro and he had survived ashore in the Ryukyu Islands, a location, which varied from incidents in the nearby seas. Shipwrecks north near the Kuril Islands, a convoy of merchant ships that had disappeared near the Aleutian Islands. Southern Seas were harsher and any form of shipwreck or vanishing events was completely random and unrelated to the others, except for a certain cluster that caught Law's eyes in the past few days. There was a big pile of ships that had disappeared over the years, north of the Mariana Islands. Voyagers that made through that patch of waters mentioned no abnormalities in the logs. But within the countless guidebooks of the Pacific, was a mysterious passage in a shady book that spread rumours. It mentioned that a certain artefact was needed to open an otherworldly rift in the water, something alike to Moses splitting up the Red Sea, long ago. Law had second thoughts despite having experienced the unworldly phenomena of the Grand Line. He remembered that the ship-disappearances were legitimate reports, deciding to prepare for a voyage. It was the best lead he had got. The rumoured book passage seemed more normal to him after hours of pondering.

"Why not?" he remembered telling himself with excitement. He was thrilled about getting the opportunity to solve a sea mystery. The heart of a true pirate captain.

* * *

Law found himself at the district of Yoshiwara, in front of a settlement named the Tokito House. The shipwright boss referred to the place. Law had his doubts. It was a brothel without a doubt. He walked all the way and decided not to look around. He thought to make a visit if nothing else.

The lady manager of the house was pleased that Law was an acquaintance of the shipwright boss. She gave a generous offer.

"I hope this is only meant for a room for one night." Law clarified, "I won't be taking any special service."

"I like your modesty." said the manager, "But are you sure? This house has its specialty."

"I understand but thank you. I appreciate your thoughts."

"It's a pleasure." the manager replied, "And besides I saw your ship. It's a real beauty amongst all the imperial metals. Oops, I should watch what I say."

"What do you mean?"

"The imperial troops wouldn't hesitate to arrest anyone mouthing bad at them. They're vicious."

Law appreciated the tip, "I'll keep that in mind."

He made the registration and went upstairs. The women stared eagerly upon him. He looked around and observed the corridor. Moans and laughter of women made him a little uneasy.

"I heard the manager say you aren't interested. Why don't you come in?" one of the ladies tried to seduce him into her room.

"Thanks, but no." Law got out of the jam, making a quick rush for his cubicle. The girls laughed at his innocent soul. Law avoided the best as possible. It wasn't that Law had any irking against any women. He was hetero or so he believed but remembered that he was being targeted by his enemies. He decided not to risk letting his guard down whilst he was in the area. He slid the door open, walking inside only to be surprised that he wasn't alone.

"I made it clear with the manager lady." Law groused. The woman looked at him with indifference.

"I have your futon ready." she replied. She had quite the looks and any man would've gladly accepted the invitation.

"Let me check…"

"You are in the right room." the lady replied, stopping Law from heading outside.

"I'm flattered, lady, but would you be kind if we don't go through this?"

"This is my room." the woman replied.

"If that's the case, then I've made a trivial mistake."

"You haven't. And you are welcome to join here."

Law knew that the conversation was going in circles.

"Alright, I'll get in that futon try getting some sleep…" Law declared. The woman seemed enlightened. Law wasn't a bad looking man and his confident aura made her blush.

"…with my sword. I won't bother you and the feeling should be mutual."

The woman grumped dissatisfied.

"I would've invested more to desire a woman of your looks, but today's not the day."

"So you are married, I guess? What do you do for a profession?" the woman asked.

"I'm not married. I am my ship's doctor." Law said, sitting down.

"I hope you are not going to talk with me the whole evening?" he added.

"Geez, you are no fun." the woman retorted, "By the way, my name is Koinatsu. And I'm the oiran of this house." she got up with distaste for the man, "And I lied, this isn't my room."

"So why all the fuss?"

"Thought to tease you whilst I was around, nothing more. Looks like you can't be budged, a real cold fish."

She left with a resented face.

* * *

An unexpected guest showed up at the Tokito House that night. The manager was overwhelmed by her presence and yet felt appalled. Koinatsu was in the same boat. She left outside without making a second glance.

"And what brings the great Warabihime in our establishment." the manager greeted, displaying her passive contempt.

"I'm not here to chat with an old hag like you, if that's what you want to know." the woman retorted.

The manager kept her cool.

"By all means, do state your business."

"I'm here for a man." Warabihime said, "I was told I'd find him here."

"We have countless men who come in delight to our service."

"I've heard there has only one who had the sense not to consent with the ugliness in this hovel." Warabihime mocked, "Now, I don't have time to trifle around here. I'm looking for a man named Law."

"And what business do you seek?" the manager demanded.

"Nothing. I have come for a small chat."

"I'm afraid he mentioned he was quite tired. I'd hate to disturb the patron. So I must ask you to…"

"That's all the better reason to wake him up."

Warabihime got impatient and walked up the stairs. The manager couldn't stop her from making her way. She only hoped that she did not cause trouble.

All the girls watched in awe. A few of them disdained over her beauty and attitude. Warabihime enjoyed the reception. She strutted through the corridor, knocking the door of the last room.

"Is anyone inside?" the woman teased from outside.

"And you must be another persistent woman that should leave me alone." the tenant replied.

The door slid open. Law sat observing the intruder. Warabihime showed her disdained face, looking down with a sneer.

"Should I be amused of your insolence?" she demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Law demanded.

To the woman's surprise, it almost seemed as if he was waiting for her.

_Did he find out?_ she thought.

"I heard you were asleep." she said.

"Well, you did intrude now, didn't you?" Law retorted, "I had myself a great dinner before you had shown up. This area has some good places to eat."

The rest of the girls eavesdropped the conversation. They knew that the man was lying. There was no way he could've left for the outside without them noticing.

"Now, I won't deny that you have quite the looks, but I want to get some sleep alone." Law said.

"I know you are an occupied man. I'm here to talk." Warabihime clarified.

"Who are you?" Law asked.

The woman looked behind and closed the door. The communication between the eavesdroppers and gossipers were cut off from the private conversation. Her scorn made it clear for the girls to scatter from their reach. Law observed. The woman turned around and sat down.

"Now, I wasn't expecting an audience and haven't given you permission to sit." Law disapproved.

"A man that's hard to get to. Now, that intrigues me." Warabihime seemed to flirt.

"Are you deaf, lady?"

"And rude." her face turned back to her cynical self.

"Alright, make it quick." Law demanded her business.

"I'll get straight to the point." Warabihime said, raising her eyes. The pupils vertically narrowed from her gaze.

"The Master wants to make a conference with your presence." she said.

Law began to realise who she was, or at least, her affiliation. He grinned in surprise.

"So, Muzan Kibutsuji has sent an emissary to make contact? Are you not interested in killing me?" he asked with a cocky face. Warabihime felt mocked from his demeanour, and felt a danger. But she had confidence in her skills. Law was surprised that he hadn't been able to feel her demonic presence, which filled the room once she laid down her truth. He realised that the woman was at least a demon of a Moon class, maybe an Upper Demon. Her pupils showed no numbers or rank.

"You understand who I work for. So what is it going to be?" Warabihime asked.

"No." Law made a straight reply, "That boss of yours can find someone else."

"Did I make the impression that I was asking?" the woman began drawing her fangs. Her sash began to extend behind her. It gave Law the impression that she was stripping her clothes to show her full self. He drew his sword knowing it was dangerous either way.

"I meant it when I say that I am here to talk." Warabihime's extended sash levitated out in four-ends, hissing against Law like a snake. To his surprise, the man in the room felt a collage of human presence. It came in from the sash, which he realised that it wasn't an actual fabric.

"So that's your Blood Demon Art?" he asked.

Warabihime was amazed at his quick deduction, "Each of them has the sharpness of a blade, and can store live humans for my needs." she revealed, "You do know what that must mean?"

"You hold them hostage." Law answered, "I believe you won't be letting them out soon?"

He knew better than to jest. Indeed, there were people inside the sash. His Observation Haki affirmed their presence of at least a dozen of them trapped, endangered.

"I'm willing to end the lives in this establishment if you are not careful." Warabihime warned.

"That would lose your credibility in your job. I believe you have a reputation?" Law tried to agitate his guest.

"I'm running out of patience here. My identity is the least of my concern right now." she showed her fangs.

Law knew that there would be a bloodbath if he didn't cooperate. So much for a hopeful doze.

"Very well." Law consented to her demand, "Lead the way, lady. Let's get this over with."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	22. Hit & Run

**CHAPTER 22 - Hit & Run**

"I have a name. And it's Daki." she mentioned her demon name.

"Just like that Kokushibo. I believe you are an Upper Moon-demon?"

"Very perceptive of you, Captain Law." Daki replied, getting up.

The girls in the establishment were surprised to find the hardened man walk out with one of the renowned Oirans in the Yoshiwara district. They began to form regard for the Heart Pirates Captain, who was personally selected by someone like Warabihime. But the manager was against Law's decision.

"I need to leave the city. Some urgent business." Law said, making an extra payment to avoid trouble.

"This lady wants to have a business chat someplace else." he lied, "Thanks for your help, and uh, let the shipwright boss know that I'm once again grateful." Law told the manager. The girls thought he was going for a night out someplace else. That made them jealous of the Oiran who had barged into their settlement from another house. The manager believed his words. His taxing look whilst leaving the Tokito House made her realise that he was in trouble.

* * *

They came up upon a back alley where people didn't show up at the hour. No one would've expected an Oiran as Warabihime to venture into shady places that night.

"Tell me about this Blood Demon Art of yours? How do you store the people?" Law asked.

"Why must you ask?" Daki returned the question.

"I have consented to your deal. I believe we are in the same boat until we meet your leader?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to say. The sashes are part of my flesh, capable of storing humans inside me as I see fit." Daki explained, "I heard you are associated with the Demon Slayers?"

"I was."

"Those morons don't have a chance of confronting the Master. I myself have defeated and devoured Seven Pillars in the past." Daki said, "I don't know why but it seems you are one of the few humans that the Master has taken an interest in."

"He'll turn me into a Demon, I believe." Law assumed.

"You'll gain eternal life and unbelievable strength, much beneficial than a puny human." Daki said, giving a look at her sash, "I caught these three rats trying to find my truth behind my back."

Whilst they waited in the middle of the lonely alley, Daki extended her sash, revealing three women from inside. Law was surprised that Daki's ability was similar to Devil Fruit Powers with storing capabilities.

"Y… you are a human." muttered one of those women. She was awake and conscious, unlike the others.

"He worked with the Demon Slayers." Daki revealed to her, "You both might be acquainted."

The woman was pretty and could've passed easily for a service girl. She had long black hair tied to a ponytail and had a mole located beneath her left eye. But Law's attention caught her terrified face.

"I haven't seen you." she replied.

"What's your name?" Law asked.

"H… Hinatsuru." the woman trembled, "I work for Pillar Tengen Uzui."

"Hah, well he must be surprised finding you in my belly soon enough." Daki mocked.

"You have to help us. There are fifteen women trapped inside." Hinatsuri pleaded.

Law shook his head, "I'm sorry lady. As you can see, I'm in a conundrum. You all will be killed if I don't meet the Demon Master. I'll try to make a deal."

"Please!" Hinatsuri pleaded, but Daki engulfed her, and her fainted companions back into the sash.

"I might let them go depending on the Master's decision." Daki said.

"You said they all are trapped inside you sashes?" Law asked.

"That's right and as she said, I have fifteen of them inside."

"I see. So what are we waiting here for?"

"The Biwa-woman shall arrive soon. We shall meet the Master soon after that."

"Very well." Law adjusted his hat, "Room!"

"What the…"

"Radio Knife!" Law hacked the demon lady into three pieces, cutting down the sashes into segments.

"What are you doing?" Daki was shocked.

Law had no time to spare. He stabbed his sword into the woman's face.

"Injection Shot!"

An explosion shook the lonely alley shooting Daki's head far away into a crash. The electric shock from the Radio Knife paralysed the remaining body, releasing its control over the cut-down weakened sashes. All the fifteen women trapped inside popped out into the open. The surprising reminded Law of the moment when Usopp defeated Sugar liberating all the toys back in Dressrosa. Hinatsuru was the only one who was conscious.

"Y… you saved us." she realised, shocked.

"We'll talk later. Is this all of them?" Law demanded. Hinatsuri looked around and nodded that everyone was accounted for.

"Okay, Shambles!" Law teleported all the fifteen ladies away from the area.

* * *

"Who in the world are you?" Hinatsuru asked. Her companions began to wake up one. The shipwright boss wasn't pleased with the sudden request but he couldn't keep his surprise at all those women. Law requested the man to hide them from the common enemy.

"They had all disappeared from what I've heard. And there were more." the shipwright boss said.

"A demon was responsible, posing as a head lady in one of those brothels." Law explained.

"Her Oiran name is Warabihime." Hinatsuri said.

"Well, she told me it was Daki, but whatever." Law looked at her.

"Warabihime!" the shipwright boss was surprised.

"Your reference led me to a brothel." Law told the man.

"Ah, the manager of the Tokito House is a good friend of mind. A drinking buddy, you could say. I hope she welcomed you?"

"She did." Law nodded, despite all the trouble he had to face, "Listen, does this Daki or Wara…whatever know of your connection with the manager lady?"

"I don't think so? I've heard of these demons. Am I in danger?" the boss asked.

"Not as much as me." Law said, "As par I know, the whole gang might show up at my back from the stunt I had pulled."

"What did you do?" the shipwright was frightened.

Law explained to him that Daki and the other Demons would come after him, making somewhat a declaration of war against them. He told that he'll be leaving Tokyo. That would leave the city and the Yoshiwara district away clear of the demons.

"They have been after me for a while. Let the ladies known of what happened once they wake up. I think they'll remember what happened. And also, spread the news of what I have said if that demon lady is no more seen in the city." Law concluded.

"But Captain Law, what should happen to you?" the shipwright boss said, "I can only say that you've done a great deed saving these women's lives."

"And I want you to keep them hidden for a while. That's for your safety and theirs. You've made a fine ship and let's consider my contribution as even. I shall come back later."

The shipwright boss nodded.

"Alright, I'm off. Don't want to endanger anyone further."

Law left the wharf, finding three women in front of him. Hinatsuru was among them.

"You are Captain Law, the new Pillar?" Hinatsuru asked.

The three of them bowed in his presence.

"I'm Hinatsuru as I've mentioned, and these are Suma and Makio. We three are co-wives to Tengen Uzui, who happens to be our husband."

Law wasn't expecting the surprise.

"We would like to accompany you the Demon Slayer Headquarters if you don't mind." Makio said.

"I believe you are done here?" Law asked.

They nodded.

Law consented, explaining that they'll be taking a returning train.

* * *

Daki, the Upper Demon Moon, did not show up after they were aboard the train. Unlike his previous journey, Law wasn't a stowaway but a respectable customer paying for all four of them. He walked outside the last compartment gangway that resembled a small veranda, similar to his previous train journey. Dawn lighted the sky. He expected that the return would be smooth, travelling distance at daylight. Hinatsuru showed up and brought him breakfast.

"Thanks." Law replied, "How are your co-wives… I mean your companions doing?"

"It's alright." Hinatsuru chuckled, "They will be okay. They are just tired after the ordeal. Thank you for the check-up back at the wharf. I believe all the ladies would be indebted to all the help you had done for us."

"I did what I could have." Law said, "But I was kind of surprised to find an Upper Moon-demon in the city."

"Makio, Suma, and I were sent to investigate the rumour. But that got us caught onto the spider's web." Hinatsuru said.

"Well at the least, you three are safe now." Law said, "Since you are related to him, I met Uzui a while back. He went on ahead to find an allied shipmate of mine."

"We have heard of you and Pillar Zoro. Tengen mentioned that your friend had defeated Pillar Shinazugawa in a one-on-one fight."

"It was an unneeded battle. That Shinazugawa was a maniac to start a fight. And I don't understand one thing amongst all the Demons Slayers. None of them would stop yapping about our encounters with Kokushibo, that Upper Moon-demon. It puts us at risk."

"That's a pretty big deal, sir." Hinatsuru appreciated the significance.

"No need for 'sir'. I won't be around as a Pillar for long. Will be out of the mainland before long." Law replied.

"How about 'Captain'?"

"I won't mind that."

Hinatsuru chuckled to the man's laid-back reply, admiring his friendly and humble personality. Law wasn't feeling half bad despite being sleep deprived. He asked Hinatsuru to lookout whilst he took a nap outside. She gladly accepted to help.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	23. The Comeback!

**CHAPTER 23 - The Comeback! Powerful Science & the Nichirin Blade**

The night wasn't going as good. Debris all around. The battle against the Lower Demon Moon in the town of Shi-niji turned tables. Not that Uzui hadn't had the better, but it so happened that the losing side got reinforced with a member of the Upper group. Number Four, named Hantengu, and worse, there were two of the same guy.

A clear sky, a wonderful moonlit night, and yet lightning dropped from the heavens. The situation was stormy. Dropped by one of the two Uppers holding out his lightning staff. Hantengu, a fellow possessing the Blood Demon Art of splitting itself into emotional clones. Uzui had no idea.

_This isn't looking good._ Uzui was pinched. The Uppers needn't the presence of its underling Lower. The latter was dispatched to the Takeshi's Castle. Uzui knew that the deduction of the Lower Moon was of the least benefit to him. The Uppers were indeed formidable. Named Sekido and Karaku, the clones of Hantengu showcased the emotions in the form of Anger and Joy.

Sekido had the ability to throw lightning bolts, shaking the very floor of the southern streets.

Uzui's ability of Echolocation came in lifesaving and handy, predicting the thunderbolts. But there seemed to be no way to slip into the enemy's defence with the perpetual barrage. And to his concern, there was the other one, Karaku who hadn't lifted a finger. What is his ability, he wondered. Unlike the small fries, these Upper Demon Moons lived up to their reputation. The Demon Slayer Uzui must step up his game.

Amongst his many attempts to slash the lightning user, Uzui had been studying Sekido's movements with his Echolocation technique called 'Score', which allowed him to observe the enemy's movements and retort back to his advantage. He saw a rare opening amidst the angry thunderbolts, and planned to attack the staff. The rod must've worked as the source of the lightning barrage. He had almost made it to the enemy, his twin swords ready to slam.

WHOOSH!

His Echolocation jolted a severe warning that very moment that. Uzui had remembered the other guy, parrying at the end moment, dodging a strong gust of air that zoomed past at great speed. Uzui was shocked to find that Sekido's staff arm was cut off as a consequence of the wind attack.

Karaku responsible, was enjoying the moment. Sekido grabbed the falling staff with his other arm and slammed it into Karaku's torso. A melee attack with pure speed and stab. A rift between the clones.

Uzui recorded Sekido's agility and remarked it as bad news. He had to change priorities. There was no way he could've countered Sekido with the presence of Karaku, backing up with the wind attack. The fellow carried a large fan resembling a maple leaf.

Sekido was a bad-tempered demon and seemed to have been bossing around his companion, despite both being part clones of the same Demon. Uzui couldn't understand the relationship but knew that Karaku acted as the support against the dominance of Sekido.

"Very well." Uzui told himself, recollecting Karaku's surprising attack.

The Flying Slash from Karaku's fan had levelled a few houses on its trajectory. Confronting head-on seemed a senseless option, especially with Sekido keeping a hawk's eye, and dropping lightning hate as he saw fit. The squabble between the two Demons gave Uzui enough time for a solution. Karaku and Sekido recovered from their respective injuries inflicted upon each other. They made reconciliations, ready for Round 2.

Tengen Uzui was not a graduate of Physics, but had certain conceptual knowledge proving useful to his Sound Breath technique. And amongst them were the properties of electricity, and its discharge through a Lightning Rod. A fellow named Benjamin Franklin from the west was responsible for its study back in the 1750s, which allowed any strong discharge of electricity to disperse into the ground. And it so happened that Shi-niji was one of those towns back in the day that established electric poles, after the ground-breaking energy source was put first to use in the mainland since 1878.

"What's he doing?" Karaku observed, as Uzui diced up a long electric pole. The neighbourhood electricity was down from the destruction thanks to the fight, and there seemed no ire for the locals to complain about the lack of light when they were simply dead scared of the circumstances. That night was a nightmare for the ones who had yet breathed instead of being inside demon bellies.

The pole was heavier than Uzui had expected, but carrying the electric pole on his shoulders seemed a piece of cake.

"He's up to something." Sekido growled.

Uzui moved straight for the lightning demon not deterred the least from the consequences. Karaku enjoyed the curiosity, and watched Sekido pour a harder strike, much to his worsened bad temper. The sky glowed of judgement, as the thunderbolt slammed onto its target.

"Wow!" Karaku was excited. The rumble crackled, calming its thunder and flash, returning back to the darkness, revealing the electric pole dug into the ground. Everything else must've incinerated in its vicinity, Sekido believed.

As I've said, it was a clear night. The moon cast a shadow upon anything in between it and the ground. A shadow closed in from behind.

"Breath of Sound - First Form - Roar!" Two swords slammed Karaku from his six o' clock. The latter saw him coming, blocking the dual blow. Karaku's laid back entertainment turned into dire demeanour, realising Uzui was far stronger than he had anticipated. The roof below his foothold cracked from the enormous force, sending the demon crashing six feet under. Explosions roared consequential following the First Form of Sound.

"What the…" Sekido was surprised.

It was said that the Upper Demons kept their ranks and had survived for centuries, especially known for their perpetual carnage all the years, killing Demon Slayer Pillars like playthings. But that night was turning wrong for the Demon belligerents.

Sekido couldn't understand how Uzui had managed to take advantage. There was no way the latter could've avoided with his current speed. Little did the Demon realise that the electric pole was a genius idea to create a diversion, serving as an electrical grounding. Uzui kept his thoughts to himself.

But that did not keep Sekido from being less pissed off. That fellow was about to burst from impatience for dragging the fight longer than he had anticipated. A Lower Moon and two Uppers were dragged along the ride for almost two hours. Uzui made himself recognised as a formidable opponent, capable of wits and tenacity. He was a distinguished Pillar for a reason.

Sekido was ready for Round 3. Uzui rushed towards the electric post before the bolt could've been dropped. And science worked once again. Sekido's electricity deviated through the metallic terminal into the ground. Time was of the essence. Uzui took advantage of Sekido's shock, ready to deal a retort.

The late-night of Shi-niji was a ground of unnatural things. Uzui was surprised to find Sekido slashed from behind. Someone had beaten him to the retort.

An old man landed next to Uzui. Two slashes of distinguished techniques, Uzui observed. There was a black-haired fellow glowing under the moon.

"Tomioka!"

"I thought I'd find you here." Tomioka made his surprise entry, "Looks like this town's in danger."

"But how…"

"How did I find you?" Tomioka stated Uzui's question, drawing out a letter.

"That."

"I suppose I came across this before Shinobu had gotten a hold." Tomioka mentioned holding Uzui's letter, "The situation seems self-explanatory out here. But tell me, did Roronoa Zoro show up?"

"He did." Uzui replied.

Tomioka finished the job of slashing Sekido into two. Uzui observed his new formidable strength.

"The head's mine!" Uzui shouted, leaping ahead. He made a clean-cut, ending Sekido, the hot-headed demon.

_Karaku got notice of the addition of those two Demon Slayers that aided his former opponent in defeating Sekido. Things were looking bad but he had received far more disturbing news from the Takeshi's Castle. It so happened that there was mayhem in the castle grounds._

* * *

_A fresh sight to the later-half of the night. Zoro was eager to rush back to Shi-niji. The night was coming to an end, and he wanted a taste of strength against the demons inhabiting the desolated town._

Everyone was either asleep, dead, afraid or a rare few of them, fighting Demons. It was well after midnight. The alliance of the Demon Slayers and Pirate Hunter Zoro had made it back through the town's east entrance.

"Alright, we should better get back to that castle." Zoro reminded.

Kanao nodded. Shinobu and Kanae had heard of their previous attempt to the said castle. It ended in leading Zoro pitting against Hawkins. A small world, Shinobu believed.

"This town gives me a dead vibe." she said.

"Well, wish it had been a normal circumstance. The surviving people are scared to death, hoping this night to end." Zoro replied.

"So you believe that castle is the answer?" Kanae asked.

They could find Takeshi's Castle in their view.

"Yeah." Zoro replied from his previous experience.

The band marched. A band of sword wielders ready to sing the night with metal.

"This has been one damn long night." Zoro mentioned, "I have a feeling things will get interesting soon enough."

From Kanao's recount, the bat-demon was dead. Only a fool would let his guard down, Zoro thought. Those Demons would wait with their numbers.

"Kanao, exchange swords!" Zoro told Kanao. He exchanged his Kitetsu with her Nichirin blade.

With no opposition on their way, they found themselves in front of the shaky bridge. Shinobu observed the steep fall and was surprised that Zoro had survived it all.

"Alright, I'll send them all to kingdom come." Zoro mentioned.

He began gaiting ahead along the bridge unaware of the balance that so proved an obstacle the previous time. His concentration was top-notch, much focused as Kanao observed. Shinobu believed no one could've stopped him at that moment. Demons awaited on the other side. More of the bat-kind which took off the moment they had found the Pirate Hunter's presence. Three of them. They hoped to throw the intruder off the bridge. Zoro got ready.

"Trying the same trick, eh?" He grabbed his blades, "Three Sword Style..."

The bat-demons pounced in from three directions.

"Dragon Twister!" Zoro swung around with perfect balance in the middle of the shaky bridge. The bat-demons were ravaged. Their wings shredded, their body sliced.

Zoro crossed to the other side. The others followed his steps. They observed the dying demons perish into dust, drowning into the river.

"I believe this Demon Slayer blade does better work against the Demons." Zoro told the others, "I'll be borrowing this for the night. That okay, Kanao?"

"Of course, Zoro-san." Kanao affirmed.

"Looks like we have company." Shinobu mentioned, observing ahead.

Zoro need not see. A fellow ahead, with a strong Demonic vibe.

"An Upper Demon Moon." Zoro noted. He found a fellow with a spear.

"The Pirate." replied the enemy.

"No. 4." Kanao noted the eyes.

Shinobu and Kanae drew swords.

"My name's Aizetsu and you are the pirate that went against Kokushibo." said the Demon.

"That's right. The name's Roronoa Zoro."

Aizetsu aimed his spear, "Show me what you've got. I can only judge Kokushibo's contender with action."

"Very well." Zoro decided not to take a chance. A test on both sides.

"Nigiri - Flash!" The dual sword projectile gashed in. Aizetsu rushed blocking the Flying Slashes with his spear.

"You are mocking me." the Demon mentioned, sensing the strength, "This is not what Kokushibo had mentioned."

"Most demons would've been dead from that. I don't know why you are complaining."

Aizetsu did not take Zoro's retort well. The Demon charged in to finish the fight. And he fell right into a trap.

Zoro dodged the incoming spear.

"Three Sword Style…" Aizetsu realised that his opponent had trapped him inside his blades.

"Crab Grab!"

The others observed in awe. The Pirate Hunter diced the demon in half, along with its spear. The Nichirin blade imbued with Armament Haki performed much-distinguished damage against the other blades. A Demon's recuperation ability used to make it a formidable opponent, but the combination of Haki on a Nichirin blade seemed to revert that. A coincidence against Hawkins' Devil Fruit Powers, Shinobu observed.

"That's amazing." Kanao mewed. She had never believed that her blade could do destructive damage.

"A frightening power, Haki." Kanae mentioned. Her time on Moria's ship gave her knowledge of the three Colours of Haki.

"Haki?" Kanao asked.

"That was the Color of Armament, a spiritual skill that can be used as offence and defence. And you saw the Observation Haki when Zoro dodged that spear, an ability of foresight."

"There's a third?" Kanao asked.

"I guess there's no one on the mainland that I know of is capable of the Third form." Kanae mentioned.

A Nichirin blade on the hands of the Pirate Hunter proved devastating for an Upper Demon Moon. Zoro observed Kanao's blade under the moonlight.

"This guy's nowhere near that Kokushibo." Zoro mentioned, "It seems this fight hasn't started for real."

The Demon withered away.

"Let's move." Shinobu mentioned, believing in Zoro's anticipation. Someone was simply trying to buy time, she believed. But there was no doubt that a real Upper Demon Moon would be awaiting at the epicentre of their destination.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**NEW FANFIC NOTICE!**

I have written a side-story named, **Nightmares: Gaiden**, based on Zoro's disappearance since his imprisonment on the Beast Pirates ship, that took place between **Chapters 14-17** of **Kaizoku: Kimetsu no Yaiba**.

**Nightmares: Gaiden** is a crossover between **One Piece & Touhou Project**, where Zoro discovers a shrine deciding to rest on his returning journey, only to find himself trapped in the realm of Gensokyo. The Touhou side of the crossover takes place after **Episode 7** of the **Memories of Phantasm** fan-made Touhou anime.

You can check out the side-story in **'My Stories'** section of my Fanfiction profile, and I hope you enjoy it.


	24. Battle of Takeshi's Castle: Part 1

**CHAPTER 24 - Battle of Takeshi's Castle: Part 1**

"Don't tell me this old man is…" Uzui was taken aback.

"That's right. You saw his technique." Tomioka replied, giving an obvious look.

"Jigoro Kuwajima, the Thunder Pillar!" Uzui bellowed, "I thought he was dead!"

"Uh, it's a long story." Tomioka was impatient.

It so happened that Karaku the Upper Demon had fled the scene after Sekido's downfall, following his demon radar giving warning jolts from the Takeshi's Castle.

"We can't make small talk whilst an Upper Demon Moon slipped past us." Tomioka reminded, getting up from his sitting crate.

"I know where that demon went." Uzui said, "It's been quite some time but I guess we'll find Roronoa and Kanao Tsuyuri whilst at it."

"Tsuyuri? Shinobu's tsuguko?" Tomioka asked surprised.

"That's right."

"More the reason we shouldn't let them wait." Tomioka said, leading atop one of the nearby houses. Uzui and Master Kuwajima followed suit describing the castle far to their sight.

"I couldn't sense anything from here. Roronoa and Shinobu's tsuguko are taking their sweet time." Uzui said.

"They could've gotten into trouble." Tomioka said concerned, "Come on."

The three of them made way through the rooftops taking possible shortcuts, whilst cutting time.

* * *

They found the main route to the castle situated on an elevation compared to the rest of the town. Broken boulders and redundant traps lying about all the way until they found a thin unsafe bridge without any guardrails.

"For some reason, this bridge was made to keep us out." Tomioka mentioned.

"Agreed." Uzui said.

Without further ado, the three of them made attempt to cross over. The river flowed below with its strong currents, something the Demon Slayers onboard the bridge tried not to think about. Without the annoying demon bats, the trip was smooth sailing to the other end. They observed the wreck left behind by the demons in the wake of both the encounters against Zoro.

"This looks recent." Tomioka mentioned, "We are close."

* * *

"And I thought everything was done in the plan. Why is this not so?"

"I… I'm sorry. Ubuyashiki's Pillars showed up and then that swordsman." trembled Urogi, one of Hantengu's clones.

"Silence! You are a coward."

Urogi, the clone of 'delight' showed quite the contrary to his usual emotion and demeanour, cowering in front of the audience and the fellow who was throwing rage upon him.

"That man…" Shinobu trembled from the aura.

Zoro understood her concern, ever vigilant of the threat ahead. He made quick observations finding Kanao in the same boat as her big sister. Even the cold-steeled Kanae Kocho showed concerns.

"That him?" Zoro asked.

He needn't a reply from his companions. The fellow alongside Urogi faced him, taking off his hat.

"I have heard a lot about you." he said.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm flattered." Zoro was sarcastic.

"I don't think it's a good idea to underestimate him, Zoro-san." Kanao said.

"I am not underestimating him. I know he's strong." Zoro acknowledged, facing the hat-fellow, "So, you are the boss, huh?"

At the same moment, Karaku had shown up from inside the castle.

"Hey, what are you waiting for?" Urogi bellowed to him.

Both of them made contact, combining their cloned forms into a single Upper Moon. Everyone on the human side felt the sharp increase of aura in the combined demon. Shinobu knew that it had turned into a true Upper Demon; the No. 4's true form.

* * *

To her surprise, Kanao found Zoro smirking with anticipation. Kanae observed the same understanding his excitement over the situation.

"That's right." the hat-man revealed, "I'm Muzan Kibutsuji."

"He has finally shown up." Shinobu said. Zoro observed her concern unlike before.

"A true enemy." Zoro patted her shoulder. She looked at him.

"That's unlike you to lose your cool." he said, "We'll handle him. Don't let your worry hamper your skills. Leader or not, we have to get past them ahead."

Shinobu acknowledged his calm demeanour helping her regain composure and confidence.

"That goes for the two of you, as well." he told Kanao and Kanae.

"I know." Kanae replied.

"Kanao, I hope you wouldn't mind me using your blade?" Zoro asked.

"No, of course not." Kanao replied.

"Uh… I won't ask anyone of you to accompany this fight. From all I've known on this land, this Kibutsuji has been after me just because his henchman happened to cross blades with me. Let me handle this alone."

"Nonsense!" Shinobu retorted, "I don't know what you must think trying to take Kibutsuji all on your own, but I won't let that. I know how strong you are, but it shouldn't mean we are backing down just because he's the most formidable Demon. We are called Demon Slayers for a reason."

The others were in the same boat, despite their fears.

"You have made your point. I won't stop you." Zoro declared.

"I believe you want to handle Kibutsuji all by yourself?" Kanae asked.

"I'm fine either way. You guys have bones to pick with him, so it's your choice."

Kanae shook her head, "I can see by the look on your face. We'll keep the Upper Moon off your path."

"Fine, you can relish your blades against him." Shinobu agreed with hesitation.

"Very well." Zoro said. He bit down on his Wado Ichimonji, drawing out his Shusui and Kanao's Nichirin blade.

"How foolish." Kibutsuji remarked, "No human has ever laid an injury on me for centuries."

"Well, that'll change tonight." Zoro replied.

* * *

"You guys should get ready." Zoro said.

The others drew their blades.

"I'll give you the slip. Get to the Upper Moon." Zoro swung his blades, "Three Sword Style…"

Kibutsuji and the combined Upper Moon Zohakuten focused on him.

"1080 Pound Phoenix!"

A full-on 1080 Pound Flying Blade zipped through the swords, creating a large wall of severing pressured winds.

"Go!" Zoro yelled. Shinobu, Kanae, and Kanao made a rush for the Upper Moon. Zoro made his dash rushing in towards Kibutsuji. The latter blocked the 1080 with his bare hands, holding the pressure from overthrowing himself. Zoro realised of his opponent's hard skin.

"Three Sword Style…" Zoro closed in. He found Kibutsuji's eyes shifting towards his left.

"What the…" Zoro leaped sideways, following a jolt from his Observation Haki. Trying his best attempt to make it in time, his blades sparked upon a heavy clash against Kibutsuji's tentacle arms, protruding out of his body like monstrous spears. The Demon boss was heading in for Shinobu and the others. Zoro was able to deflect Kibutsuji's tentacles. Shinobu and Kanao returned their gaze of surprise, the man protecting saving them from Kibutsuji's sneak attack.

"Are you alright?" Shinobu asked.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with him." Zoro said.

The others moved ahead, leaving Zoro to handle Kibutsuji alone.

Kibutsuji was amazed that the man lived up to his reputation and more. A monster of a swordsman, capable of going on par with Kokushibo.

"I won't let you go after them." Zoro mentioned, "Better get used to that."

"Is that the reason you are fighting me alone? To protect them?" Kibutsuji asked.

"They don't need me to protect them. I just don't have the habit of letting go of my prey." Zoro retorted.

"I guess you've earned the right to fight me." Kibutsuji said, letting out another jet of tentacle bursts.

Zoro saw them coming, dodging the sharp blades zooming in like bullets. Amidst the flurry, he made his way ahead, until he was a mere few metres away from the Demon Lord. He leaped right at that moment.

"Three Swords…" He pulled his hand blades behind his back.

"Ultra Tiger Trap!" Zoro yelled, clashing blades with Kibutsuji defending with his arms. The blow was ferocious. Kibutsuji's hard skin began making cracks. The ground began to cave in from the impact. A ferocious move, Kibutsuji acknowledged and knew the swordsman showed no signs of restraint. Zoro's strength grew, digging the ground with sheer pressure.

"It's best to suppress you whilst you are here." Kibutsuji said, "Black Blood… Brambles!"

Black wires grew out of Kibutsuji's body flying overhead and wrapping in with quick movements. Zoro observed the spiked-patterns within the wires.

"You can't escape." Kibutsuji reassured.

"Dragon Twister!" Zoro made a quick change of stance. A strong gust of air blades drove overhead wrecking the wires with tremendous force. Zoro leaped back avoiding further traps he thought lying in wait amidst Kibutsuji's body.

"Two Sword Style…" Zoro sheathed his blades the next moment. He was cautious not to let the enemy gain a ground, "Iai… Rashomon!"

To Kibutsuji's surprise, both his arms as well as the added tentacles were diced without his notice. Zoro was found behind him, sheathing his blades. And followed him was the after-effects. Kibutsuji torso was cut in half with two strong slashes.

"I commend you swordsman." he said. Zoro turned around to find the body alive despite the decapitation. And there was a heart shown out from the upper torso beating as if nothing had happened. The tentacles grew back connecting the severed sections and regenerating in great speed. Zoro was surprised by the Demon's formidability.

"You are indeed someone worth my time." Kibutsuji made a mad smirk, "Tell you what, why don't you come to our side?"

"Yeah, right." Zoro replied.

"You don't know what you are missing. With a body and spirit like yours, you'll be able to live and command under me till eternity."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Zoro said, "I'd best like to remain human for all I can care."

"But why?" Kibutsuji asked.

"To destroy monsters like you." Zoro replied, with his devious smirk.

_The Battle of Takeshi's Castle has begun._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	25. Battle of Takeshi's Castle: Part 2

**CHAPTER 25 - Battle of Takeshi's Castle: Part 2**

"Do you hear that?" Uzui asked.

"What?" Tomioka asked absentminded, having been preoccupied with their situation ahead. He was worried over Zoro and Kanao Tsuyuri, who had embarked on a dangerous quest to the Shi-niju monument, named Takeshi's Castle.

Tomioka had good reasons to be tensed. In pursuit of the Upper Demon Moon Karaku through the dead night, the team of Tomioka, Uzui and Master Kuwajima brought them closer to the impending Takeshi's Castle. There was no doubt that there was trouble brewing up in the said monument, especially since Karaku's fading Demon Energy could've been sensed moving towards it.

"That again." Uzui mentioned, bringing up his initial observation.

"What do you hear?" Tomioka asked, him being impatient to the fact that they might have to face an unimaginable terror ahead.

"Big footsteps from afar. Unlikely of a common person." Uzui mentioned.

Tomioka showed interest. But that didn't mean he was willing to change course after the unknown. Uzui himself was fixedto reach the castle, but that didn't mean he could ignore anomalies if he could sense one.

"To the east. Doesn't seem to emit any Demonic Energy." Uzui concentrated.

"Is it moving?"

"It seems that way. To the north."

Both Tomioka and Uzui glanced at each other. They were suspicious and thought the Takeshi's Castle had to do something again. North meant a location of interest for both the mysterious entity, as well as, for the Demon Slayers. A common heading for all.

* * *

"Demon Bear!" Zoro pounced with his Shusui and Kitetsu bellowing sparks against Kibutsuji's defending tentacles.

"Three Swords…"

Kibutsuji planned to counterattack. His tentacles curved, aiming for Zoro's position. Without ado, the protrusions zipped out from their coils, heading straight for a single target.

"Bull Demon…" Zoro slipped through the cluster of tentacles before the latter could've pierced through him. Zoro's leap was strong, leading him straight back to his undefended opponent.

Kibutsuji observed in surprise. He tried to block with his arms.

"Courageous Talons!*****" Zoro bellowed.

The impact shook the area. Kanae, Kanao, and Shinobu were busy engaging Zokuhaten, the Upper Demon Moon, the one created from the clones Karaku and Urogi. All their attention was drawn to the adjacent fight.

"Master." Zokuhaten observed coolly.

Unlike his previous clones, Zokuhaten had a group of drums attached to his back. He looked at Zoro after his attack and beating one of drums. Swift gusts of slashing winds rushed towards the Pirate Hunter. Zoro sensed the incoming malice, dodging the wind blades with ease.

"Dance of the Dragonfly… Compound Eye Hexagon!" Shinobu wasted no time. She stabbed through the Demon Moon the moment the latter turned his attention away. Shinobu's stabs consisted of paralysis poison, restricting the Demon's mobility.

"Now!" Kanae bellowed.

Kanao and Kanao followed the Insect Pillar into a dual, yet unified Crimson Hanagoromo. Zohakuten had seen better days, but never had he expected to be sliced again in his advanced clone form, let alone by three female Demon Slayers.

"How dare you!" The Upper Demon Moon leaped back.

Blood dripped through the turf. The Demon Slayers observed that the Demon Moon lost a leg to the attack, but were surprised to find it intact otherwise, thanks to an uncanny technique that Zohakuten used, creating wood to block the attack.

The Demon Moon beat the same drum behind his back, that time aiming towards the women.

"Kanae, your sword." Shinobu exchanged blades with her sister.

Kanao was perplexed. To her knowledge, Shinobu never used a broader blade since her ability was based on piercing the opponent instead of hacking them.

"The point is to improvise. I learned this technique from Zoro." Shinobu said, drawing the blade horizontally above her shoulder.

"36-Pound Phoenix!"

The swing of the blade shot a strong gust known as a Flying-blade attack. It clashed with Zohakuten's wind slashes, neutralising the incoming threat.

Kanao was surprised. Zoro observed from the side with a grin. He knew the Demon Slayers had the situation under control.

He returned back to his priority, turning back. The strike upon Kibutsuji was more than a force of strength. Zoro knew that he had sliced Kibutsuji's heart sliced into pieces, observing the remains splattered with blood on the ground.

"And yet, you are not defeated." Zoro said.

Kibutsuji was standing and recovering from the danger he had just taken.

"Very impressive." He had a maniacal look on his face. Zoro realised that he had succeeded in exciting the enemy. And that proved unexpected dangers. Zoro was an experienced swordsman, understanding ways to tackle opponents of various kinds. An angry enemy was predictable in ways. But that wasn't Kibutsuji. From what Zoro had heard from Shinobu and the others, Kibutsuji hadn't shown himself for centuries, his existence and abilities having remained a mystery. Believed stronger than the Demon swordsman Kokushibo, Kibutsuji did not have a worthy fight in a long while, let alone someone being capable of slicing his heart in two.

Zoro knew it was going to get dangerous.

"A Demon amongst Demons." he remarked.

Flurries of the tentacles lashed onto the swordsman who was surprised to engage the blows. The speed was unreal. Zoro couldn't predict the ultra-zipping barrage, almost getting hit from the initial blows. The clash of tentacles and blades let off shockwaves all around. Shinobu observed the unparalleled duel, going beyond the bounds of previous Demon Slaying encounters.

Kanae and Kanao confronted Zohakuten before the latter could've sent in more of the air slashes. Shinobu joined them, making a three-sided attack. Zohakuten kept a keen eye against Shinobu, trying to close in distance against her. From the fight they had clashed until that moment, the Upper Moon understood Shinobu's weakness in her body constitution. He knew that getting close range against her could help him take her out easier than the other two.

"36-Pound Phoenix!" Shinobu covered for the others to attack.

But to her surprise, she realised Zohakuten's plan.

The Upper Demon dodged the Flying-blade, making a sudden rush towards the Insect Pillar. His high speed surprised the others. Kanae and Kanao had no time to make an immediate pursuit.

"Sister!" Kanao gasped.

Kanae rushed ahead nonetheless, giving it all to confront the Demon Moon from fighting her sister.

"No…" Shinobu lost her words.

* * *

Blood spilled. Zoro got hit through his right arm. He realised the result of continuous fighting through all those days was taking a toll on his body. But he was nowhere near getting desperate. The extreme flurry from Kibutsuji's tentacle attacks forced Zoro's Observation Haki to its full extent, getting him to understand the pattern of the enemy strikes.

Kibutsuji began to realise that his opponent was beginning to defend lesser with his blades. Instead, the man was starting to dodge through them like flowing water, anticipating the tentacle whips through mere instinct. He was especially surprised, when Zoro made a quick leap amidst the tentacles vines, getting out of the impact zone.

"Bird Dance!"

Zoro swiped Kanao's Nichirin blade in a vertical path, creating an instantaneous Flying-Blade. Kibutsuji dodged the attack, pulling the tentacles barrage towards Zoro's new location. But amidst his attack and defence, Kibutsuji had lost track of the opponent's presence. He wasn't situated inside his tentacle lashes.

Kibutsuji's eyes moved lower to relocate Zoro right in front of him within a few metres. He realised Zoro's closing in to employ his direct attacks, capable of dealing heavy damage as compared to his Flying-Blades.

"Black Blood: Brambles!"

Withdrawing his tentacles, a cage of spiked-barbed wires emerged right in front of him. Zoro crouched. A part of the running wire slashed him through his right arm and forehead. It gave Kibutsuji the satisfaction of observing the harm to a formidable opponent, the elation of seeing the signs of winning in a worthy battle. But Zoro knew what he was doing.

"Hawk Wave!"

His first prototype in the creation of the Flying-Blade attacks proved the trump card. The attack rushed underneath Kibutsuji's Brambles near the ground, where the barbs seemed to barely exist, putting least resistance against the attack. The Hawk Wave devised through Zoro's quick thinking, swung above right side underneath Kibutsuji's stance.

"What the…"

Kibutsuji was taken by surprise as the Hawk Wave slit the right side of his torso. The Brambles yet remained to keep away Zoro on his path from inflicting a direct attack, but unaware to Kibutsuji, Zoro had no need to attack from the front.

With a distracted Kibutsuji, Zoro rushed to the Demon's left side, assuming that the Demon King might focus on his injuries. The injuries themselves were nothing great, considering Kibutsuji's amazing regeneration abilities. The trump card relied on the act of surprise. Kibutsuji fell for it, realising it too late.

"Three Swords - Crab Grab!"

An instant swipe. Kibutsuji's head was removed from his body. Zoro dropped his Shusui, grabbing Kanao's Nichirin blade with both hands. He held high.

"One Sword - Great Dragon Shock!"

With the same technique he had used to terrorise and wreck Monet back in Punk Hazard, Zoro showed no mercy throwing judgement.

Kibutsuji's brain was ripped in half, with the shockwave ripping apart every soft tissue inside the hard skull, and the same went for all through his body. Unlike Monet, Kibutsuji was no Logia user. Zoro took no chances and had the Nichirin blade imbued with Haki to bring in the worst nightmare upon the Demon King.

* * *

Shinobu fell on her left knee, dropping the sword. Zokuhaten yelled in agony.

"What happened?" Kanao was confounded beyond belief.

Shinobu was underneath Zohakuten, the latter who had drawn his bird claws from Urogi's powers, ready to rip the Insect Pillar off before she could've defended herself.

She was terrified. Time seemed to go standstill. Blood dripped on her face from above. She found Zohakuten's terrified face glared down in malevolence, but static. And then, with slow movement, the Demon Moon's body fell down behind, ripped in half.

Kanae took the opportunity and dragged Shinobu away. The latter was injured as Zohakuten had almost managed to rip off her left arm. Shinobu's eyes turned towards the Pirate Hunter and kept them on him.

"That shockwave…" Kanao was baffled, "That shockwave from that final attack saved sister Shinobu like some Divine Intervention."

And that was not all. Kanao followed the trajectory of the Great Dragon Shock into the forest beyond the turf. The trees were ripped in half. All of them.

The smoke from Zoro's fight cleared off, with Kibutsuji's remains on the ground and disintegrating as dust. Kanae stabbed the Demon Moon Zohakuten right through his neck before he could've regenerated. Dust everywhere.

At long last, it seemed the arduous night was at an end. Zoro walked to them. He found Shinobu looking at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Shinobu observed her wounds and took a moment of silence. She looked back.

"I'll be fine. Just a bit tired from all this." she replied with a sigh.

Zoro agreed with a nod. Kanae picked up her sister.

It was a great victory against the Demons, after the long centuries of struggle. And yet, no one said a word. In a way, the majestic victory seemed less jubilant than they had believed. It felt more of tranquil and peace than exultation. Zoro knew he had a great fight after a long time, and could only wonder what must've gone through the minds of the Demon Slayers. Their reason for fighting coming to an end, in a way. And that seemed unsettling for a man like Zoro, who always aspired to fight better opponents.

An end of purpose from a person's primary duties can hit hard.

Before the void could've swallowed their minds, something went through Zoro's mind. Something that he had just realised.

"The Great Dragon Shock."

* * *

Big sounds in the town. It seemed as if the people of Shiniju would get no peace through the endless night. Tomioka, Uzui and Master Kuwajima was in big trouble. It was related to Uzui's sensing of large sounds that he had believed coming in from the east.

Uzui bled from his forhead after he had attempted attacking the source of the chaos.

"There's no end to them." Tomioka heaved, looking around, "What are these men-creatures?"

"Tell me." grumbled the large creature standing in front of Uzui, "Where is Trafalgar Law?"

"What?" Tomioka was surprised.

The large beast looked at Tomioka, "I remember you on Moria's ship. Maybe you can enlighten me."

"You know him, Tomioka?" Uzui asked. He found Tomioka in utter shock.

"You…" Tomioka began to remember, back from the voyage. He was uncertain from his sight and familiar from the description Law had mentioned. Men capable of turning into another because they ate weird fruits called Zoan Devil Fruits.

A scout had returned back, a sight that surprised Uzui and Tomioka. The scout was a woman in the form of a horse, something that was unfound in the Mainland.

"We searched through the town. The men responsible for Doflamingo's downfall isn't here."

"Don't give me that crap, Speed! They are here in this land. Including that Straw Hat's henchman, Roronoa Zoro. Find them!"

Tomioka had no more doubt of who he was.

"Yes, Captain Jack." Speed sped off.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

**_Footnotes:_**

_*Pronounced as Santoryu: Gyuki Yuzume in Japanese. Zoro used this move against Captain T-Bone at the end of Water 7 arc._


End file.
